EL ES MÍO *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: La misión de Sakura es rescatar a los cyborgs de los centros de terminación de la Tierra. Ella está sorprendida por la atracción abrumadora que la acerca a uno de ellos. Es su Sexy Sasuke y ella lo quiere, anhela su toque como ningún otro. Ella debe enviarle a la libertad pero le hace prometer que la esperará.
1. Summary

La misión deSakuraes rescatar a los cyborgs de los centros de terminación de la Tierra. Ella está sorprendida por la atracción abrumadora que la acerca a uno de ellos. Es su Sexy Sasuke y ella lo quiere, anhela su toque como ningún otro. Ella debe enviarle a la libertad pero le hace prometer que la esperará.

Sasukeno puede olvidar a la valiente mujer que lo salvó. Nunca supo si murió durante la rebelión o simplemente cambió de opinión acerca de salir con él, pero él la tiene dentro de su solitario corazón. Él existe para servir al Consejo Cyborg y proteger el nuevo mundo que los cyborgs han creado. Esto cambia cuando descubre que la mujer que persigue sus sueños está viva y los líderes cyborg la dejaron atrás para morir.

Sasuke nunca la perderá de nuevo y va a luchar contra su propia especie para vengarse y quedarse con ella.

...

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

#Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

...


	2. C1 *El pasado... P1

El pasado…

Sus implantes receptores del dolor habían sido desactivados. Ya no era capaz de controlar el dolor infligido por sus captores. La agonía brotaba casi de cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo. Recordó todas las cosas horribles que los guardias le habían hecho en los últimos días y ni siquiera pudo desear la muerte. No le permitirían que muriera hasta que consideraran su castigo completo.

La habitación era brumosa con luces azules y las máquinas proporcionaban una fuente constante de sonido para asegurarle que él vivía, si su existencia se podía llamar así. Le dolía mover la cabeza cuando miraba por todo su cuerpo mientras yacía tendido en una mesa de examen. Le habían dado una dosis baja de veneno para mantenerlo debilitado y sufriendo, mientras que ellos exigían venganza por su desafío. Había sido torturado, graves daños causados casi en cada parte de él, por lo que pasarían horas antes de que él sanara.

Los cortes y las contusiones estropeaban su pecho. Una sangrienta herida en su hombro era lo que le dolía peor. Un guardia había disfrutado haciendo esa herida, con una sonrisa en su cara cuando él había manejado el arma al estilo machete. Se había negado a una orden directa cuando había atacado a los guardias en lugar de entrar dócilmente dentro de la gran sala a la que le habían ordenado entrar. Entendía que era un incinerador.Eso significaba la muerte.Quería vivir.

Las puertas susurraron al abrir y cerró los ojos, no quería ver como otra cara se cernía sobre él mientras disfrutaban de su cruel obra. Tenía fuertes grilletes sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos o él pelearía hasta que terminaran su sufrimiento.

"¡Oh dios!" susurró una voz femenina.

Sus suaves dedos temblaban mientras le acariciaban a lo largo de su mandíbula. La curiosidad le obligó a mirar a la mujer. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación desenmascarada.

"¿Qué te han hecho?"

Era imposible creer que ella sentía cualquier atisbo de compasión por él. Nadie le mostraba emoción a menos que fuera desprecio, fría indiferencia o maliciosa alegría. La mano de ella dejó su cara para apretar los botones sobre la mesa y las ataduras liberaron sus extremidades.

"Vas a estar bien. Te voy a sacar de aquí. " Volvió la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. "Tienes que ayudarme. Eres un hombre grande." Ella le devolvió la mirada, mirando profundamente a los ojos. "¿Puedes caminar?"

"Sí," dijo con voz áspera, su voz salió inusualmente dura después de sus gritos anteriores. Le habían infligido tanto dolor que había sido incapaz de permanecer en silencio durante lo peor de la tortura. Ella retrocedió un poco y él intentó incorporarse. La mujer debió haberse dado cuenta de su dilema y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura, asistiéndole mientras se las arreglaba para ponerse en pie.

"Apóyate en mí."

Ella era pequeña, la parte superior de su cabeza no alcanzaba del todo a su hombro cuando él se puso de pie. Tenía la piel pálida y era claramente humana. Se preguntó por qué estaba allí.Nadie se preocupaba por él.Nadie lo haría nunca como ella.Era casi como si ella estuviera ahí para ayudarle a escapar, pero eso no tenía sentido. Probablemente ella trabajaba en aquel lugar infernal. Trató de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, pero sus dañadas piernas se sacudieron cuando quiso establecerse totalmente en ellas.

"Escúchame" le instó, empujando contra su costado para soportar más de su peso. "Todos los prototipos tienen información de carácter general descargada durante su ciclo de crecimiento dentro del laboratorio. Sabrás cómo pilotar el transporte al que te estoy llevando. Confía en tus instintos si tu mente está borrosa. Puedes hablar y entenderme, así que sé que ellos no borraron tu mente."

Llegaron a la puerta y ella se detuvo, mirando fijamente a través del cristal. Él siguió su mirada, pero no vio a nadie. Su mano se posó en la puerta y empujó la liberación para abrirla. Entraron juntos en el pasillo.

"Recuerda esta misión: señal de llamada 1998. Programa esto en el localizador. Esto te llevará a los otros. Confía en ellos. Ellos van a ayudarle. Repite los números ahora. "

"1998"

"Bien."

Ella se tambaleó un poco bajo su peso, pero los mantuvo a ambos en movimiento. Él intentó enderezarse para no aplastarla.

"El transporte te llevará a un lugar seguro cuando pidas que lo haga."

Se dio cuenta de las cámaras y se detuvo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Puse la alimentación en un bucle. Tenemos un margen de cinco minutos, mientras que los guardias están cambiando los turnos, más el tiempo que les llevara darse cuenta de que es la misma secuencia. "

Ella tiró de él hasta que llegaron a una serie de puertas selladas. Los paneles metálicos gruesos chasquearon y se separaron cuando ella tocó el teclado electrónico, revelando una pequeña habitación. Sabía que era un ascensor a pesar de no recordar ver uno antes. Ella le urgió a entrar y las puertas se cerraron, sellando en el confinado espacio.

"Esta es la parte difícil." Ella se movió un poco hasta sentir su pecho presionado contra el suyo, todavía aferrada a él. Su barbilla se levantó y ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. "Desactiva al piloto aunque tengas que matarlo. Tú sabes cómo luchar, es información descargada estándar. Sé que estás herido pero eres más fuerte de lo que crees." Ella se acercó, acarició su mejilla. "Te estás recuperando ya. Te recuperarás totalmente."

"¿Descargado?"

Él estaba teniendo un momento difícil comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

"Lamento ser la que te diga esto, pero fuiste creado en un laboratorio." La simpatía destelló en sus ojos y su voz se suavizó, tal vez de lástima. "Se tarda un tiempo para que te desarrolles físicamente así que utilizan ese tiempo para instalar programas mientras estás mantenido inconsciente. Es más eficiente si tienen unidades en pleno funcionamiento cuando despertaste y te retiraron de los laboratorios de crecimiento. De hecho te pueden poner un uniforme y enviarte a trabajar dentro de la misma hora."

Quería hacer preguntas, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Así es como puedes hablar y entenderme. Habilidades del lenguaje. Tienen toda una lista de los programas estándar que descargaron hasta que te despertaste sabiendo cosas. Luchar. Pilotar. Podría enumerar más, hay centenares de ellos, incluida la forma de vestirse, comer y hacer los trabajos para los que fuiste creado. Sólo vas a tener que confiar en mí."

Él la agarró por la muñeca para mantener su mano en su lugar.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Por qué me quieren quemar vivo? "

"Convirtieron este lugar en un centro de terminación. Es una larga historia que no tenemos tiempo para repasar. No eres el primero que han tratado de matar, pero tú serás el último si logro mi objetivo. Tienes que neutralizar al piloto, por cualquier medio necesario. Ellos son malos, así que no te sientas culpable si tienes que tomar una vida. Te matarán si le das la oportunidad. Aquí nadie es inocente. Han matado a un montón de tus unidades. La compasión es algo que no puedes permitirte cuando ellos no tienen ninguna. Tienes tres objetivos en este momento. Sacar al piloto, huir de este lugar y programar 1998 en el ordenador de a bordo. Tienes la posibilidad de enlazar mentalmente con él y te dirá a dónde ir. Tienes receptores activos que hacen posible para tu mente hablar con los ordenadores. Es la forma en que te encontré."

"Trabajas aquí."

Las puertas abiertas chasquearon detrás de ellos, cerrándose de nuevo. El fuerte sonido de un motor la hizo palidecer.

"Lo perdimos. ¡Mierda! Está bien. Otro llegará en pocos minutos."

Ella aflojó su agarre sacudiendo su mano hacia abajo y luego envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando de él. Él no se resistió.

"Tienes que ocultarte. No salgas hasta que llegue el siguiente transporte. Saca al piloto fuera rápidamente antes de que pueda alertar a la seguridad. Necesitas sorprenderle, ya que están armados." Miró a su pecho. "Tu piel puede alertarlos de que eres un cyborg. Puedes ser identificado y eliminado a simple vista.

El aire fresco llenó sus pulmones en una fresca y divertida experiencia. Estaba oscuro afuera, pero las luces iluminaban un gran círculo rojo delante de ellos. Estaban en la parte superior del edificio. Pensó en sus palabras. Una parte de él sabía que decía la verdad, pero no podía recordar por qué alguien querría matarlo. Esa suposición estaba allí de algún modo, dando crédito a todo lo que ella le había contado sobre tener conocimientos que él no era consciente que existían. Su mente tenía ideas y pensamientos confusos que era difícil de conectar, debido probablemente a que el veneno todavía estaba actuando en su sistema.

Ella le condujo a una de las grandes cajas a lo largo del lado de la zona abierta y tiró de él hasta que su espalda descansó contra el metal frío. Se sentó en la superficie áspera mientras ella se agachó a su lado.

"Todo el conocimiento vendrá de nuevo a ti. Estás sufriendo la pérdida de sangre y ellos deliberadamente te han mantenido en un estado de confusión. No pienses. Solo hazlo. Confía en tus instintos."

De repente la agarró por el cuello. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero sucedió tan rápido que no pudo parar hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la delicada columna de su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron y él identificó el miedo como la emoción que los llenó. Ella no se resistió, sino que descansó suavemente sus manos sobre las curvas de sus hombros desnudos

"Por favor no me hagas daño."

Él no quería hacérselo.

Simplemente no podía dejarla ir. Tenía que resistir la tentación de apretar su agarre.

"Tus instintos te están pateando. Eso es bueno. Te están diciendo que soy el enemigo, es normal después de lo que te hicieron, pero no lo soy."

Ella se movió lentamente y le sorprendió levantando una pierna a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Fue consciente de su culo descansando sobre sus muslos y cómo ella no pesaba mucho cuando se deslizó más arriba hasta que sus estómagos se tocaron.

"Tú eres una unidad C-46. Lo sé por tu pelo negro, el color de tu piel y tus hermosos rasgos. También tienes pelo facial. La Dra. Konan te diseñó." Ella soltó sus hombros y la parte superior del puño de su camisa, tirando de él hacia abajo.

Él miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero terminó mirando a la parte superior de sus pechos. Su piel era pálida, casi blanca y los suaves montículos eran empujados arriba por un material fuerte que cubría parte de ellos. Correas finas del pequeño top subían sobre sus hombros. Era un espectáculo atractivo que le hizo consciente del movimiento por debajo de su cintura.

"Eso es todo." susurró. "Instintos. Soy toda una mujer y tú eres un gran hombre por lo que estoy sintiendo. ¿Ves? No quieres matarme."

"Me siento extraño."

"Estás excitado. ¿Quieres follar conmigo?"

Una imagen llenó su cabeza, la imagen de él pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Quería arrancarle la ropa y tocar cada centímetro de ella, explorarla con la boca también. Un palpitar comenzó a irradiar en el área de su ingle. Su eje estaba duro y dolorido. Quería ponerla boca arriba, extender sus muslos y conducir su polla dentro de ella. Sólo sabía que se sentiría increíble, a pesar de no tener un recuerdo real de haber tenido así a una mujer antes.

Ella se movió en su regazo, sus pantalones negros ajustados acariciando su miembro rígido a través de los pantalones cortos que llevaba. El placer se disparó por su sistema, reemplazando el dolor de todas sus heridas. Sus dedos liberaron su garganta y se enredaron en su pelo rosa corto en su lugar.

"Oh sí, eres un C-46," susurró. El miedo se fue de sus ojos y miró a su pecho. "Vas a tener que contener ese pensamiento sin embargo. No tenemos tiempo."

Su otra mano se curvó alrededor de su cadera. No quería dejarla ir. Ella se acercó más y su atención se centró en los labios. Ellos lo tentaban a besarlos. De repente sabía cómo hacerlo.Su boca sobre la de ella encajaría, se abriría para él, y él haría...

"Mírame ahora."

Obligó a sus ojos a enfocarla.

"Tienes super-altos los niveles de testosterona. Significa que eres propenso a sentir como, lo haces en este momento, ya que desconectaron los implantes para que pudieran obtener su disfrute viéndote sufrir. Necesitas ganar el control de tus emociones inmediatamente. Tengo que volver antes de que me echen de menos."

"No."dijo con voz áspera. La quería. Apretó el agarre sobre su cadera.

"Fuiste diseñado para tener un deseo sexual alto. ¿Entiendes? Digamos que la Dra. Konan es una pervertida que realmente disfruta de su trabajo. Tenía que hacer su línea de ese modo para tener siquiera una oportunidad de conseguir que uno de vosotros quisiera tocarla. Me tienes que soltar y dejarme volver a entrar. Hay otros que necesitan mi ayuda."

"No" Asevero más fuerte.

Él la quería e iba a tenerla. Una sirena sonó y ella se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Mierda! Saben te has ido. Alguien debe haber notado el bucle"- Ella se movió en su regazo, trató de bajarse, pero él se mantuvo firme.

"Te necesito."


	3. C1 *El pasado... P2

La mujer que deseava lo miró a los ojos y tomó su rostro con una mano.

"No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo yo a ti también. Nunca he rescatado a nadie que me tentara más, Sexy. Te voy a hacer una promesa. Te veré cuando dejemos el planeta en tres semanas. Vamos a terminar esto entonces. No te atrevas a conectar con nadie más. Todo va a ser tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Pasaremos la noche juntos como compañeros."

Estaba confundido y él debió reflejarlo.

"Los camarotes estarán asignados en las naves y sé que van a asignar al menos dos a cada uno. Voy a encontrarte, Sexy. Tú y yo vamos a conocernos el uno al otro muy bien." Ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios suaves sobre los suyos. "Esa es mi promesa para ti. Ahora prométeme que no perderás tu corazón con uno de los modelos más actuales. Eres mío."

La experiencia de ese beso burlón sólo le hacía desear más. Su boca hormigueo en donde ella lo había tocado y su agradable aroma femenino llenó su nariz mientras inhalaba. Él estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que ella le pidiera si podía conseguir estar cerca de ella.

"Sí"

Se movió sobre él y rebuscó tras su espalda. Algo afilado le pellizcó la pierna, haciéndole mirar hacia abajo. Ella había hundió una jeringa en su muslo.

"Lo siento. No va a durar mucho tiempo. No quiero que pelees cuando vengan aquí. Van a estar rastreando todo movimiento y saben que alguien fue a la azotea. Tienes cuatro objetivos ahora. Sacar al piloto. Huir. Encontrar 1998" rozó sus labios sobre él de nuevo y miró profundamente en su mirada congelada. "Y no Pierdas tu corazón por nadie más que yo. Estaré segura. Recuerda eso. Ya nos veremos pronto, Sexy. No te hagas el héroe. No puedes vencer los obstáculos. Te matarán en el acto a fin de sacar la mierda de aquí y… no te preocupes por mí."

Ella se bajó de él, dejando caer la jeringa usada junto a su pierna. No podía moverse para detenerla, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la droga con que le había inyectado. La mujer se apresuró alrededor de la caja metálica atrás estaba sentado. Él alcanzó a ver su reflejo en una superficie brillante de otra caja cercana mientras corría hacia el ascensor que los había llevado a la azotea. Las puertas se abrieron antes de llegar a él y los guardias armados salieron precipitadamente. Hizo una pausa y puso sus manos en alto.

"Hola, chicos. ¿Creeríais que sólo quería mirar a las estrellas? Es una noche hermosa."

"¿Qué has hecho?" Uno de los guardias irrumpió cerca de ella. "¡Perra!. Su sangre está en ti. ¿Dónde está? "

"Se ha ido" se burló. "Tu perdiste el transporte, pero él no lo hizo."

Impotente, vio como el guardia golpeó a la mujer con fuerza con el dorso de la mano. La derribó por el golpe, tumbándola fuera de su línea de visión. El sonido le habría hecho sacudirse si hubiera sido capaz de mover

"¿Permitiste al Cyborg escapar?"- El guardia se inclinó luego se enderezó, tirando a la mujer. Él la agarró por la garganta, con un pie encima de ella. -"Le dije a Kabuto que debía matarte."

Algo rojo untó su boca, él sabía que era su sangre y la rabia se apoderó de él. El guardia la había herido. Trató de ir en su defensa, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

"Tú sabes que eso nunca sucederá, Kai. Kabuto no permitirá que yo muera, hasta que consiga lo que quiere. El infierno no se ha congelado todavía. Puedes soplar y resoplar, pero no me puedes derribar. "

"Puedo follarte y hacerte daño, por lo menos."

El guardia giró y se lanzó a la mujer. Ella golpeó la pared al lado del ascensor con un ruido sordo. La rabia se apoderó de él, pero la inyección lo mantuvo quieto. No podía verla, pero fue capaz de ver el movimiento del guardia hacia donde había desaparecido. En segundos vio su cuerpo inmóvil llevado sobre el hombro del hombre al que silenciosamente juró matar.

Se la llevaron en el ascensor y la puerta se cerró. Pasaron los minutos y sus dedos se crisparon. Recuperó la capacidad de moverse y se levantó. Cada paso era un intento esforzado pero trató de ir tras la mujer para salvarla. El ascensor se negó a abrir para él no importa cuántos botones pulsó para intentarlo. Su frustración creció, pero el sonido de un motor acercándose le llamó la atención.

Una luz en el cielo se acercó más y se trasladó, ocultándose de nuevo. Un vehículo grande aterrizó dentro del círculo rojo y los motores se apagaron. El piloto salió, pero se tomó el tiempo para coger algo desde el interior.

La indecisión peleó en su interior.¿Huir o ir tras la mujer?Se acercó a la pared, permaneciendo en las sombras, sintiendo cada lesión ahora que su enfoque no era el sexo. Estaba débil y la droga que había usado para paralizarlo hizo que aún sintiera pesadas sus extremidades.Tienes cuatro objetivos,su voz se hizo eco dentro de su mente.Sacar al piloto. Huir. Encontrar 1998. Y no perder su corazón con nadie más que yo.Ella había dicho que no la matarían.No seas un héroe.Se centró exclusivamente en sus instrucciones y actuó antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Se movía más lentamente de lo que pretendía, pero el piloto parecía distraído, jugando con la cremallera de su traje de vuelo en lugar de mirar por dónde caminaba. El hombre debió haberlo percibido o tal vez ver algo por el rabillo de su ojo, porque giró la cabeza. Una mano cogió el arma atada a su cadera derecha.

Los ojos del humano se abrieron por una fracción de segundo cuando apretó la garganta del piloto. Esta vez no había duda. Apretó los dedos mientras levantaba su rival, que trató de liberar su arma de su funda. Un giro violento y el hueso se rompió. Dejó caer el cadáver a sus pies, pasó por encima y fue cojeando hasta el vehículo.

?Sabes cómo pilotar. Confía en tus instintos si tu mente está borrosa.?

Las palabras de la mujer se repitieron en su mente como si ella le susurrara al oído. La familiaridad tiró de su subconsciente cuando subió al interior, cerró la puerta y el tablero de instrumentos se encendió automáticamente cuando registró la presencia de un piloto. Sus dedos se movieron antes de que él lo pensara, apagando interruptores.

Le sobrentendió darse cuenta que él sabía qué hacer, aunque no tenía ningún recuerdo de estar alguna vez dentro de un vehículo como el que ahora estaba pilotando. Los motores volvieron a la vida y él voló por encima de la azotea, con las manos en los controles.

Enlaza con el ordenador y te dirá a dónde ir. Tienes receptores activos que hacen posible para tu mente hablar con los ordenadores.

Examinó el cubo redondeado cerca del techo donde asumió que estaría el acceso principal al ordenador de a bordo, se centró en él, y un extraño cosquilleo comenzó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

¿Comando?. No era audible pero oyó la voz computarizada dentro de su mente.Localizar 1998. -Pensó en vez de pronunciar las palabras.

Las imágenes pasaron por su cerebro y él sabía dónde ir. Sus manos controlan el transbordador mientras aceleraba más alto en el cielo y lejos de donde había estado preso. Las características de la mujer se quedaron en su mente.

Sabía que había llegado a su ubicación. Los edificios eran viejos y ningún signo de vida se podía ver desde las ventanas cuando aterrizó la nave justo en frente de la estructura más grande. Las farolas estaban encendidas mientras miraba alrededor, pero la mayoría de ellas habían sido dañadas. Estaba oscuro, había un montón de lugares donde alguien podría esconderse, pero se quedó allí con el motor en marcha. No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

Localizado 1998, comandó el equipo.

Es aquí. respondió otra voz.Apaga los motores y camina dentro. Él te espera.

La señal de llamada 1998 era un individuo. Eso le sorprendió. Él había pensado que era un lugar. Él siguió las instrucciones, apagó los motores, se apeó y se acercó al edificio con cautela. La puerta se abrió antes de que él la alcanzara y se detuvo, alerta. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a luchar si era necesario. Un hombre alto salió a la luz tenue y la sorpresa reverberó a través de él. Se quedó mirando al hombre, bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos, antes de mirar hacia arriba.

"Así es." dijo una voz profunda. "Los dos somos cyborgs." Inclinó la cabeza. "Estás dañado. Entra. Tienen drones aéreos que sobrevuelan esta zona cada hora." El cyborg señaló con una mano. "Obito, hay que deshacerse de ese transporte sin que se den cuenta de que se ha ido y comiencen el seguimiento de ella. El programa de codificación sólo funcionará durante cierto tiempo antes de que puedan bloquearlo."

Otro cyborg, vistiendo de negro, salió de la oscuridad, apenas le echó un vistazo, luego trotó a la lanzadera estacionada. El motor se encendió antes de llegar a ella.

"Me llamo Freedom (libertad). Es lo que yo doy. ¿Cómo te llamas? "

"No lo sé." dijo después de una pausa para pensarlo.

"Eres negro y azul con moretones. Por ahora te llamaremos Sasuke. Encaja con tus lesiones y tu color de pelo. Ven adentro rápidamente. Estás a salvo."

El nombre no le importaba.

"Pensé que eras 1998."

"Es un código que tuvimos que crear para esta misión. Ven conmigo ahora. "

Siguió al otro cyborg adentro y al segundo la puerta se cerró y el interior oscuro cambió cuando las luces comenzaron a romper el techo. Se quedó mirando a docenas de otros individuos como el. Algunos eran mujeres pero la mayoría eran hombres. Camas supletorias estaban colocadas ordenadamente a lo largo de una pared donde obviamente ellos dormían. Todos le observaban en silencio.

"Esta es una de las muchas casas de seguridad o en este caso se trata de un almacén abandonado. Estos son otros que han sido rescatados, como tú." Freedom lo estudió. "Te llevaremos ropa y atención médica. Te sentirás mejor cuando hayas descansado. No deberíamos estar aquí mucho tiempo. A menudo nos movemos para evitar la detección. La cuenta atrás termina en veintidós días."

"¿Qué cuenta atrás?"

"Estamos escapando de la Tierra."

"¿Por qué?"

Una mujer se acercó.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo contigo. Tengo la capacidad de descargar información. Prepárate."

Las imágenes fueron empujadas dentro de su mente. Se tambaleó como si ellas lo agredieran. Vio a cyborgs como él siendo asesinados por docenas. Habían sido creados por Gobierno de la Tierra para los militares, para funcionar como soldados prescindibles y para hacer trabajos peligrosos. Un cyborg femenino fue rodeada por siete hombres humanos de piel pálida. Ellos la atacaron y desgarraron su ropa. Ella se defendió, matando a dos personas antes de que uno de ellos sacara un arma. Ella murió tras ser golpeada por las balas explosivas, con grandes agujeros desgarrando su pecho. Alguien lo agarró por la cintura para sostenerlo.

"Basta, Tsunade. Está debilitado."ordenó Freedom. "Sabes hacerlo mejor, sin forzar el enlace. Esto es una forma de asalto. No lo hagas de nuevo."

"Pido disculpas. Pero él preguntó porqué." La horrible imagen de la hembra cyborg muerta se desvaneció al instante cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a la persona que la había puesto ahí. "Es por eso que tenemos que salir de la Tierra." Ella parpadeó. "Ellos planean matarnos a todos nosotros."

"Maldita sea, Tsunade." Freedom negó con la cabeza. "Podrías haberle dicho que el Gobierno de la Tierra ha pedido nuestra destrucción masiva y hemos decidido vivir. Desactiva tus emociones hasta que aprendas mayor control."

La mujer retrocedió, dejando caer la barbilla, antes de regresar al grupo."Él necesita información, no mimos".

"Lo siento," le dijo Freedom con voz áspera. "Está enfadada. Todos lo estamos. Tenemos dentro la ayuda de algunos seres humanos que están liberando cyborgs cuando son capaces de ello. Comenzarás recordando más una vez que estés más fuerte. Nos auto-cargan con la información durante nuestros periodos de crecimiento."

Sasuke logró recuperar el equilibrio una vez que recuperó el aliento. "Los guardias atacaron a la mujer que me ayudó a escapar. Tenemos que volver atrás y rescatarla."

"Cerezo está bien. No van a matarla. No eres el primer cyborg que ha llevado a un lugar seguro y no serás el último."

"¿Cerezo?"

"Ese es su nombre en clave. Planificará su propio escape antes de que la cuenta atrás haya terminado. Ella va a estar bien y va a unirse a nosotros cuando huyamos de la Tierra."

"Ella no es un cyborg."

Freedom se rió. "Ella salvó tu vida. Eso es todo lo que debe preocuparte." le soltó a Sasuke. "Toma asiento en una de las literas sin ropa de cama. Te conseguiremos sabanas."


	4. C3 *Ganaremos

El Presente…

Sasuke se sentó bruscamente en su litera y se golpeó la cabeza en el metal. "¡Mierda!"

El catre sobre su cabeza chirrió y Itachi apareció boca abajo a su izquierda. "Apuesto a que no vas a hacer eso otra vez."

"A veces me desagradas." gruñó, frotándose el lugar lesionado. "Me olvidé de dónde estaba."

"Estamos en el Bridden. ¿Un mal sueño? Tu respiración se incrementó hace 7,3 minutos."

Él salió con cuidado fuera de la litera y se quedó mirando a su compañero de habitación que se giraba hacia un lado para mirarle desde la litera de arriba con una expresión preocupada.

"Recuerdo donde estamos. Ahora. "

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No."

"¿Estabas pensando en los modelos Akatsuki?. He tenido un par de malos sueños sobre ellos. Son cosas espeluznantes."

"No se trataba de los androides carnosos." Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el espejo, comprobando si tenía un moretón. No sangraba, por lo menos.

"¿Fue sobre Obito? Sé que recientemente ha sido duro con tus asignaciones. Te está entrenando para el liderazgo."

Sasuke miró a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que no se daría por vencido hasta que tuviera una respuesta. "Yo estaba reviviendo parte de nuestro escape de la Tierra."

"Eso no fue una mala cosa. Fue el mejor día de mi vida."

No fue su mejor día, pero él lo mantuvo para sí mismo. "Fue estresante. Estaba seguro de que todos moriríamos, pero nos escapamos sin bajas masivas."

"Eso no debería hacer que padezcas pesadillas."

Sasuke se volvió hacia el espejo y ajustó la cabeza para mirar a la marca oscura en la parte superior de la frente. No dolería pero sería visible unos minutos más. Odiaba a recordar el día en que el transbordador aterrizó para recogerlo. Había buscado Cerezo a bordo, pero ella no había estado presente. En el espacio, él había contactado con las otras naves que habían robado, sólo para descubrir que no estaba entre los sobrevivientes. Ella murió hace tiempo. Tenía que haber muerto durante el escape. Esos pensamientos siempre le perturbaron.

"Fuiste rescatado de uno de los centros de terminación. Te libraste de la lucha contra los otros cyborgs mientras huíamos de los campos de detención. "

Rodó sus hombros y miró a su amigo. "Eso es cierto."

"¿Tiene que ver con aquella mujer que te rescató? ¿Sobre la que me contaste? Pensé que dejaste de soñar con ella hace unos años." Itachi se deslizó fuera de su litera.

Él también lo pensaba. "Tuve otro sueño." No tendría sentido mentir. El don de Itachi era detectar el engaño.

"Tiene que ser muy vieja en ahora mismo si ella todavía está viva. Ya sabes lo que envejecen."

"Creo que fue asesinada por salvarme la vida."

"Conocía los riesgos. Todos los que nos ayudaron los conocían. No te sientas culpable. Fue su elección. "

Evaluó sus emociones. "Estoy cabreado."

"Estabas lesionado y en inferioridad numérica. Ella te dio instrucciones mientras estabas fuertemente drogado. Eran órdenes que en esas circunstancias habrías seguido. Ir tras ella habría sido un suicidio y ella te dijo que la dejaras atrás."

"Ella se comprometió a reunirse conmigo." Él inmediatamente se arrepintió de las palabras, sabía que revelan demasiado.

La mirada de Itachi suavizó. "Dijiste que no recordabas mas."

"Ella fue muy memorable."

"Obviamente." Su amigo suspiró."Debemos prepararnos para nuestro turno. Usa la unidad de limpieza primero. Te ves como el infierno. "

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Cerezo.

Sakura miró el monitor, aburrida.

"¿Dónde estás? Estoy sentada aquí, justo en el medio de donde deberías estar tu." Miró a la baliza de emergencia intermitente iluminando su consola. "Y gritando para obtener tu atención."

"Supongo que no estás viendo nada así que estás murmurando para ti misma, ¿no?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a la otra mujer. "Todavía nada, Ino. Nuestros cálculos estaban equivocados o los piratas los interceptaron."

Ino resopló."No somos tan afortunadas y esos hijos de puta son demasiado idiotas para ir por otro camino. Probablemente se asustarían de esos monstruos." Se frotó el brazo. La curación del corte que había obtenido durante la batalla era evidente. "Podríamos ir más lejos."

"Corremos el riesgo de entrar en contacto con los piratas si nos aventuramos más profundo en el sector ."

"¿Y? Es mejor que la mierda de estar aquí sentada jugando con el ordenador. Podría venirme bien una ronda con esos bastardos mutantes después del último encuentro que tuvimos."

"Les volamos y no hubo sobrevivientes. Yo diría que fue una victoria. No hay razón para sentirse menospreciada."

"Pero ellos dispararon a mi sección favorita de la nave. Esa zona está tostada."

"Supéralo." Sakura miró el monitor de nuevo. "No es nuestro trabajo limpiar este sector. Los militares pueden ocuparse de ellos."

"Hablando de puestos de trabajo, no estamos seguras ni siquiera de que vayan a pagarnos por esto. Podríamos estar en la estación de paso en Titán en estos momentos." Un suspiro melancólico llenó la habitación. "Donde están los hombres."

La irritación brilló dentro de Sakura mientras miraba a su tripulante. "¿Eso es lo único que piensas?"

"Sí. Quizás podría intentarlo con uno de las jaulas. Algunos de estos tipos criminales son bastante calientes. Podría llevarlo a mi habitación, pasar un buen rato y simplemente mantenerlo esposado después hasta llegar a un puesto avanzado para entregarle apagado. Vamos a tener que pagar por las reparaciones que necesitamos de alguna manera. Estarías pensando en ese tipo de cosas también, si no fueras un robot."

El resoplido fue instantáneo. "¿Es así como me ves?"

"Es posible que seas así. ¿Cuándo te olvidaste de cómo divertirte y vivir un poco? Solo sabes acerca de cazar a los malos últimamente."

"Atacaron tres estaciones espaciales y mataron a todos a bordo. El ejército no va a hacer nada al respecto, pero yo sí. Son desertores nadie quiere llamar la atención. Robaron una lanzadera y se dirigen hacia forasteros inocentes."

"Te das cuenta de que me tienes como rehén, ya que no me vas a dejar salir este montón de chatarra flotante, ¿no?. ¿Qué vas a hacer si los encontramos?. Estamos fuertemente dañadas por nuestros encuentros con los piratas. Podríamos hacer señales al crucero de lujo que pasamos hace dos días. Tenían hombres a bordo. Podríamos haber pedido por lo menos un viaje de regreso a nuestro sistema solar mientras ellos remolcaban este pedazo de chatarra al puerto espacial más cercano. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto? "

"Todavía estás viva."

"Perra."

Sakura sonrió. "Quejona."

"Tú misma lo dijiste. Los militares ni siquiera tienen los cojones de ir tras estos imbéciles o de ofrecer recompensa por su captura. Ellos quieren lavarse las manos de todo el lío como si no existiera. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras quienes los cacemos?. ¿Tienes ganas de morir?. ¿La vida ha perdido su brillo? Yo no quiero morir."

"Yo tampoco, pero alguien tiene que ir tras ellos. No están apuntando a buques militares o aviones no tripulados."

"¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras?"

Se giró en su asiento para estudiar a Ino. "¿Sabes por qué? Porque no podemos ignorar a inocentes asesinados. Somos mejores que eso y nos importa."

Ino levantó los brazos. "Has perdido la cabeza. Me voy a mi habitación. Al menos puedo ver videos de hombres si no puedo ver ninguno real."

Ella se puso de pie."Podemos dar una vuelta más dentro del sector y encontrar algunos piratas si realmente estás decidida a conectar con un hombre. No debería ser demasiado difícil capturar uno para que lo tengas en tu habitación como un esclavo sexual."

"¡Ewww! Eso es simplemente enfermizo. Yo podría estar desesperada pero esos son monstruos mutantes. Quiero a alguien que tenga buen aspecto y que no esté loco."

"Exigente, exigente."

"Eso no es gracioso. Me voy. Este es el agradecimiento que recibo por ser tan fiel a ti." Ino salió de la habitación.

Sakura sintió un toque de culpa. Podría molestarla más tiempo, pero una luz de repente hizo beep en su monitor. Ella apretó el botón en los comunicadores. "¡Contacta! Mueve el culo de vuelta aquí ahora Ino. "

En unos segundos Ino volvió, corriendo a tomar su asiento."¿Qué es? ¿Quién es? "

"Desconocido." Sakura esperó al ordenador para obtener un bloqueo en el buque e identificarlo. "Se nos echan encima."

"Más vale que sea un carguero lleno de transportistas calientes."

"Voy a cortar la señal y nos ocultaremos detrás de la luna si lo son. Van a pensar que es un eco, una vez que desaparezcamos de las pantallas."

"No."

"No podemos acoplarnos precisamente con ellos para decir 'Hola. ¿Quieres iniciar un disturbio?' "

"Sí."

Sakura volvió a mirar a su hermana. "No quiero volver a ver un montón de hombres que luchan entre sí de nuevo, pensando que los ganadores conseguirían arrastrarnos a la cama. Fue preocupante y apenas si logramos salir de allí de una pieza. Pensé que iba a terminar siendo esclava sexual de alguien hasta que pudimos escapar."

"Eran feos pero estos podrían ser más jóvenes y atractivos. Fue algo halagador, la forma en que estaban dispuestos a luchar entre sí por nosotras. Mira el lado bueno. Tuvimos muchas comodidades y sólo los más fuertes habrían ganado. Hay algo que decir acerca de eso. "

"Me preocupas".

"Inteligencia entrante."

"Lo estoy viendo."

Sakura escaneó la información de desplazamiento del ordenador visualiza y se puso tensa. "Piratas. Hay tres barcos, estrechamente agrupados. Deben haber atracado para aunar recursos."

"Ocúltanos." Cuatro pitidos adicionales se mostraron en el monitor. El temor creció dentro del estómago de Sakura mientras leía más información a medida que se visualiza."Es una trampa."

"No me digas." La voz de Ino salió aguda. "Es un grupo de esos cabrones que vienen hacia nosotros desde todas partes y estamos en el medio. Están desacoplando para extenderse. Llamaste la campana de la cena con la señal de socorro y ellos están a punto de servirnos en bandeja."

"Sella todas las secciones de la nave y prepárate para estallar las juntas si nos abordan. Usaremos una rápida descompresión para expulsarlos al espacio." Sus manos temblaban cuando encendió los motores. "No es una opción huir ya que no podemos escapar. Estamos en modo de batalla. Carga nuestras armas."

"Ya estoy en ello." Ino hizo una pausa. "Maldita sea, Sakura. Va a ser un milagro si sobrevivimos a esto. Hay veintitrés buques en total ahora que se han separado. Espera, son veinticuatro. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad en el infierno con esas probabilidades. ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para esconderse? "

"Tienen demasiada cobertura con sus escáneres combinados fijos en nosotras. Sólo nos tendrían que seguir y estaríamos atrapadas dentro de de un cráter."

"Por lo menos tendrían que venir a por nosotras de frente."

"Estamos mejor en abierto. Lo bueno de estos viejos transportes es sus cascos sólidos. Podemos embestirles cuando intenten venir a nuestro lado para abordarnos."

"Genial."

"¿Quieres un lado bueno?"

"Si no dices nada sobre cómo me sentía sola y ahora hay por lo menos unos cientos de piratas que quieren poner sus manos sobre mí, voy a tener que salir de esta silla para golpearte."

Sakura se echó a reír, un poco de su miedo reemplazado por el humor. "Yo iba a decir que los criminales que estamos persiguiendo probablemente cayeron en esta misma trampa y eso significa que están muertos, pero ahora que lo mencionas..."

"Jódete" Ino se quejó. "No es gracioso."

"Yo no diría «joder». Somos mujeres y ya sabes lo que van a hacer con nosotras si somos capturadas con vida."

"Violadas en grupo hasta la muerte por monstruos mutantes." Ino murmuró una cadena de palabrotas. "Eso no pasará. El único hombre que me tocará va a ser Sexy, sexy y no cubierto de llagas de radiación."

"Empieza el juego."

"Maldición. Tenemos que ganar."

Sakura se quitó los zapatos debajo de la consola y los apartó. Luego desgarró su traje de vuelo.

"¿Te estás preparando para que sea más fácil para ellos cuando nos alcancen y aborden el barco?"

"Nope. Estoy empezando a cansarme y quiero estar cómoda mientras pateo sus culos piratas."

"Espero que Lleves ropa interior limpia."

"No estoy planeando morirme."

"Bueno. Voy a ir a ese nuevo club del que oí hablar en Titán. Puedes comprar tú las bebidas. Iremos allí después de esto. ¿Me lo prometes? "

Sakura miró su pantalla mientras terminaba de quitarse las cálidas ropas para sentarse con su camiseta sin mangas y cómodos pantalones cortos. Sus posibilidades eran pocas y sombrías, la culpabilidad volvió a inundarla. Ella había conseguido que las maten a los dos. "Claro. Lo tienes. "


	5. C4 *Recuerdos

"Ellos no tienen ninguna oportunidad."

Obito frunció el ceño, mirando la pantalla de visualización, el zoom al máximo para obtener una mejor visión de la batalla que tendrá lugar.

"¿Deberíamos intervenir?" Itachi miró hacia atrás.

"No son conscientes de nosotros. Podríamos destruir un buen número de naves piratas antes de que se den cuenta de que tienen un transporte blindado disparando contra ellos. "

El cyborg a cargo negó con la cabeza."Las órdenes del Consejo Cyborg son no tener ningún contacto con las naves de la Tierra. Vamos a esperar hasta que terminen y limpiar este desastre. Los terrícolas pueden despejar el campo un poco para nosotros. "

Sasuke se moría de ganas de disparar contra las naves piratas. "La señal de socorro del carguero es débil. No va a llegar a la Tierra o cualquier nave militar dentro de los tres sectores. Nadie va a venir a ayudarlos. No importaría si nosotros atacamos ahora o más tarde. Todavía necesitamos sacar a esos piratas. Ellos están demasiado cerca de Konoha para que puedan deambulan por aquí. Su comportamiento de escuadrón también es preocupante y desacostumbrado. Ellos están trabajando juntos en una cantidad inusualmente grande para atacar la nave terrícola. Esto demuestra un alto nivel de inteligencia."

"De acuerdo." Obito tomó asiento. "Vamos a esperar hasta que atraquen al carguero después de que esté completamente discapacitado y se dirijan a él. Querrán converger en él en masa para salvarlo, por las piezas. Un disparo provocará una reacción en cadena. Recogeremos a alguno de los supervivientes."

Sasuke se reclinó en su silla para ver la batalla. Una nave pirata intentó atracar contra el vientre de la anticuada nave de transporte terrestre, pero ésta cambió de rumbo y se estrelló con fuerza en la nave más pequeña. Chocaron, creando un espectáculo de luces entre los ataques piratas y las explosiones del bombardeo interior hasta que se alejó, demasiado dañada para hacer otra cosa.

"Ese piloto es bueno." Itachi sonaba impresionado.

"O está desesperado." Obito anunció.

Otra nave pirata intentó atracar en el lateral, pero el carguero resultó difícil, entrando en duro contacto con aquella también. El buque pirata más pequeño rodó por el impacto, rompiéndose en trozos grandes tras estallar con daños graves.

"¡Ay!" murmuró Itachi. "Eso tuvo que doler durante los pocos segundos que tardaron en morir."

La anticuada nave terrestre rodó por completo yendo hacia una nueva dirección, arrollando más naves piratas, sacándolas o dañándolas hasta que las fugas podrían considerarse como ventilación enviando oxígeno al espacio.

"¡Tomen esto, hijos de puta!" gritó una voz femenina por los comunicadores abiertos.

"Marca una muesca, Ino." respondió otra voz femenina. "Descompresión en los niveles uno y seis. Sólo purgar el oxígeno de todas las secciones exteriores. Se está haciendo más difícil maniobrar con las roturas y va a haber un montón más de ellos. El timón parece como si estuviera intentando dirigir un globo reventado."

"Estoy en ello, Sakura."

"¡Ríndanse!" gruñó una voz de hombre entre dientes.

"No, gracias." Fue la que se llamaba Sakura quien habló. "Mi hermana tiene su corazón puesto en conectar con alguien bien mozo y eso os deja a todos vosotros fuera de su carnet de baile."

La otra mujer se echó a reír. "Exactamente. Ninguna cantidad de bebidas hará que cualquiera de vosotros, chicos, podáis ser considerados buen mozo."

Sasuke sabía que él no era el único que se sorprendió cuando miró alrededor de la habitación. Cada cyborg que se había reunido en el reducido espacio para presenciar la batalla tenía los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones sorprendidas. Había mujeres a bordo del carguero. Señaló con la mirada hacia la pantalla.

"Átate bien fuerte." exigió Sakura. "Estoy cortando los estabilizadores de gravedad para ahorrar energía."

"Mierda." La otra mujer se quejó. "Odio la sensación de ingravidez."

"Odiarías mas si logran abordarnos."

"Esa es la pura verdad. Incendio en una bodega de carga. "

"Tíralo por la borda, pero espera hasta que ese hijo de puta de nuestro culo se ponga un poco más cerca."

Una sección del carguero se soltó cuando una de las naves piratas cambió de rumbo para ponerse junto a la nave terrestre en lugar de detrás de ella, chocando contra la nave en el lado de estribor. Chocaron con fuerza, cortándose entre sí en una masa enmarañada de acero. Las luces parpadearon rápidamente en la nave pirata antes de que empezara a destrozarse.

"Lo hicieron a propósito." Itachi se quedó sin aliento. "Están usando los comunicadores para confundir a los piratas."

Sasuke sonrió, más que un poco impresionado."Muy inteligente" Tuvo que admirar a las mujeres.

"Gilipollas cero, bodega de carga puntúa uno" dijo la que se hacía llamar Ino mientras se reía. "Está bien. Dieciocho más para seguir. "

"¿Eso es todo?" Sakura no parecía divertida. "Mantente firme. Difícil. Estamos a punto de ir a la bolera. ¿Recuerdas eso? Voy a por ellos."

"¡Joder!" La otra mujer había perdido su humor con el tono sombrío de su voz. "¿Estás segura de que podemos hacerlo?"

"¿Crees que tenemos un montón de opciones aquí? ¿Quieres tomar el asiento del piloto? Estamos a tres niveles, desde las zonas de impacto. Vamos a quedarnos juntas o moriremos rápidamente. De cualquier modo, no vas a ver sus llagas de radiación cerca y personalmente. Bloquea el control y sella todas las rejillas de ventilación. Se podría sostener en algunas secciones en vez de provocar una reacción en cadena."

"Ve a por ellos. Estoy atada y lista. Todas las secciones seguras. Será mejor que recuerdes tu promesa si sobrevivimos."

"Club nocturno y yo pago las bebidas. Descarga todo lo que tenemos sobre ellos. Es hora de jugar a bolas-contra-la pared, mientras que todavía tenemos suficiente poder."

El gran carguero se dio la vuelta y se volvió, invirtió propulsores y se estrelló contra un grupo de naves piratas arrastrándolas. Sasuke contuvo el aliento, mirando el vientre del gran transporte cada vez más desgarrado justo con sus objetivos. Los cañones láser estallaron de las armas en buen estado en la nave terrestre.

"¿Obito?" Itachi volvió la cabeza. "Son mujeres."

Su comandante se puso de pie. "Se merecen asistencia sólo por su valentía. Yo me encargaré de el consejo y de las consecuencias."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Quería ayudar al carguero, tenía curiosidad por las mujeres a bordo. Él no se sentía bien sin hacer nada mientras las mataban, pero era su deber de decir lo obvio pese a saber que eso le haría impopular. Se debatió sus sentimientos personales en contra de lo que se esperaba de él. Podría ser una prueba y decidió no fallar. Él estaba en promoción.

"¿Qué hacemos con la tripulación de esa nave si los salvamos? Los protocolos de la misión del estado dicen que evitemos todo contacto con cualquier nave terrestre."

"Vamos a preocuparnos por eso después. Esta es una situación única." Obito niveló una mirada de aprobación hacia él. "Fuego sobre los piratas."

Centró su atención en el trabajo en cuestión. Disparó a los piratas, inutilizando sus motores. No fue difícil matarlos. Sus naves eran anticuadas y la integridad estructural ya estaba debilitada por años de unir chatarra metálica para mantener sus cascos juntos. La batalla se libró hasta que sólo quedó el carguero.

Sasuke estudió la nave. Se habían detenido para disparar sus cañones y parecía estar a la deriva en el espacio. Las explosiones podían verse por múltiples chispazos en los sectores más dañados y se preguntó si se habían unido a la batalla demasiado tarde.

"Abra un enlace centrado al carguero. No queremos que nuestra señal viaje fuera de este sector y sea recogida por nadie más." ordenó Obito.

"Listo." susurró Itachi.

"Les habla el Capitán Obito, de una expedición minera de la Tierra." mintió. "Responda, carguero de transporte."

El silencio consternó a Sasuke. El piloto y el copiloto habían luchado valientemente frente a grandes dificultades. Él no lo reconocería ante los demás, pero tenía una debilidad por cualquier persona que se enfrentaba a probabilidades injustas.

"Repito, soy el capitán Obito de la Tierra. Carguero estelar, ¿me oye? Recogimos tu señal de socorro." Miró a Sasuke antes de hacer señas para cortar los comunicadores. "Disminuye nuestra protección. Ellas saben que esto es un servicio de transporte terrestre." Hizo una seña a Itachi para abrir de nuevo la comunicación. "Estamos permitiendo que recoja nuestra señal inmediatamente para verificar que somos de la Tierra. Estamos en una misión para Gobierno de la Tierra."

Ninguna respuesta.

Sasuke tenía el mal presentimiento de que nadie había sobrevivido en el carguero después de ese último altercado.

"Prepara un equipo." ordenó Obito. "Vamos a abordarlo y buscar supervivientes." lanzó una mirada a Sasuke. "Tú lo llevas. Trae a todos los que encuentres con vida. Vamos a transportarlos a Konoha para recibir atención médica."

"¿Para qué?" destacó Sasuke.

"Hay mujeres a bordo de esa nave. Siempre podemos usar varias de ellas."

"¿Y qué pasa con los hombres supervivientes?"

"Decidiremos eso más adelante."

Él quiso maldecir pero en lugar de eso giró sobre sus talones para ir a la estación de acoplamiento y ponerse un traje espacial. Dudaba que hubiera supervivientes. El consejo no sería feliz si los hubiera. Obito había ido en contra de las órdenes directas de ellos y sabía que tendría que explicar la situación. No podía ver a muchos de ellos siendo comprensivos con la situación de las dos mujeres de la Tierra.

Un recuerdo vino a la superficie, sin embargo, el recuerdo de un ser humano que había sido digno de ser salvado si le hubieran dado la oportunidad. En su corazón algo creció fuerte al pensar en Cerezo. Él ocultó su expresión y bloqueó sus emociones. El deber iba en primer lugar. El pasado no podía ser cambiado.

...


	6. C5 *Chicas malas

El humo dificultaba la respiración obligando a toser a Sakura cuando soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Miró a Ino. Una gran sensación de alivio la inundó cuando un par de ojos acua le sostuvieron la mirada y constató el hecho de que ambas estaban aún con vida.

"No hemos muerto."

"Todavía."

Ino soltó su cinturón y se puso de pie, pero luego se derrumbó en su asiento.

"Mierda. Me siento como si me acabaran de dar una paliza."

"De alguna manera así fue. No es momento de sentarse y ser perezosa sin embargo. Es probable que estemos siendo abordadas. Los sensores del exterior y del interior se han reducido, pero la gravedad está encendida. Me moví a ciegas y golpeé contra ellos para evitar el acoplamiento con nosotras, pero perdimos la potencia de los motores."

La alarma amplió sus ojos. "¿Nada en absoluto?"

"Estamos muertas en el espacio y ahora vamos a tener que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo." Sakura levantó la mano, abrió bruscamente el compartimento superior y sacó la bolsa de emergencia.

"Um, hay algo que debo decirte."

"Dímelo cuando estemos en Titán."

Sakura abrió el bolso y miró a las dos grandes réplicas de penes de hombres.

"Se suponía que iba a ser una broma. Pensé que podrías echar unas risas con ellas la próxima vez que recargaras las armas durante el programa de mantenimiento de tres meses."

Con los dedos entumecidos, dejó caer la bolsa mientras se volvía para mirar boquiabierta a Ino. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo no sabía que íbamos a terminar así. Siempre estás un poco perra y los recogí en ese último puesto de avanzada que nos detuvimos para comprar suministros. Solo pretende ser una indirecta para que, um, quizás utilices una de ellas para relajarte. Tengo dos tamaños diferentes, porque no sabía lo que prefieres. Contorno grueso o regular."

"¿Dónde están las armas?" trató de mantener la calma, pero fracasó cuando el pánico se fijó.

"En mi habitación."

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento para ocultar su angustia. Sus dormitorios estaban dos cubiertas más abajo, probablemente abiertos al espacio exterior. Ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de pensar.

"Hay un depósito de armas en esta cubierta, pero tenemos que ir a través de una de las bodegas de carga para llegar a él. Podemos intentar llegar allí. ¿Reemplazaste ésas también? "

"No."

"Vayamos."

"Lo siento mucho."

Sakura miró la bolsa abierta. "Podríamos escandalizar a esos cabrones lanzándoselos y espero que nos dé tiempo a escapar si nos encontramos con un grupo de ataque."

Un resoplido vino de Ino. "Aturdido por la polla. Me gusta. "

"Vamos." repitió Sakura.

Una brecha en el otro lado podría mantener la puerta cerrada. Estarían atrapadas. Pulsó el botón y rezó. Los precintos se liberaron y se abrieron las puertas. El daño era severo donde el metal se había doblaron en algunos lugares a lo largo del suelo y las paredes, pero se mantuvo intacto. Apretó el botón de apertura hacia la próxima sección. Las puertas no respondieron.

"¡Oh no!"susurró Ino.

Sakura golpeó más duro y esperó. No se abrió. Su corazón se hundió mientras miraba a su hermana."La zona está comprometida. No dejaremos la sala de control. Vuelve allí. Cuando obliguen a abrir esta puerta, el oxígeno será succionado y se descomprimirá a menos que sean capaces de estabilizar la habitación contigua primero. No quiero estar aquí de pie para averiguarlo."

"¿Qué pasa con las rejillas de ventilación? Están selladas pero podríamos hacer palanca para abrirlas y pasar a través de ellas a otra sección. "

"Es demasiado arriesgado. No hay sensores que nos digan si son seguras."

"Así es." Ino hizo una mueca. "No estoy pensando prácticamente."

Se retiraron y sellaron la puerta. No les compraría mucho tiempo si los piratas traían equipo de corte o eran buenos en piratear cables. Empalmando los correctos tras romper un panel abriéndolo ganarían el acceso. Era un viejo barco con una seguridad inferior.

"Lo siento mucho. Nunca hemos sido violadas antes. Yo no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera pensado que era posible. "

Sakura luchó contra sus emociones. Una parte de ella estaba furiosa con su hermana por aquel truco tan estúpido pero gritarle no iba a arreglar la sombría situación. A Ino le encantaba gastar bromas, siempre estaba tratando de hacerla reír, pero jugar con sus armas cruzaba la línea. Ella estudió el rostro de la otra mujer, leyó el gran remordimiento y el horror del reconocimiento de sus acciones. Iban a morir y ella no quería que sus últimos momentos consistieran en nada más que palabras duras y discordia.

Empujó hacia atrás su ira. Siempre había sido la más seria, mientras que Ino usaba el humor como una forma de lidiar con su dura vida. Era lo más le gustaba de su hermana. Sus personalidades eran polos opuestos. Una sensación de tristeza apretó su pecho cuando vio esas expresiones en el rostro de Ino. Su espíritu alegre parecía aplastado. Sakura abrazó a Ino, tratando de darle consuelo.

"¿Quién hubiera adivinado que esos monstruos podían trazar este tipo de plan brillante? Por lo general son atolondrados hasta la locura, tanto que no pueden trabajar juntos en grupos. Se vuelven unos contra otros en su lugar."

"Yo debería haber mantenido las armas aquí."

"Eso es irrelevante ahora. Deja de pensar en ello. No podías haber previsto que esto pasaría."- soltó, dando un paso atrás. "No te rindas. Mejor golpea a los mutantes."

"Pero..."

"Te necesito, Ino. Olvídalo y vamos a tratar con esta situación en que estamos actualmente. Tenemos mutantes subiendo a la nave."

"Está bien. Probablemente deberías ponerte más ropa." Ino miró su cuerpo. "O despojarte de ella y quedar totalmente desnuda. Ellos ni siquiera me notarán si tú los flasheas mostrando tus "mercancías" hasta que yo les arrebate una de sus armas para usarla contra ellos. ¿Qué piensas de ese plan? "

"No. No deseo ponérselo más fácil si tenerme totalmente desnuda es su objetivo." Ella rodó sus hombros y levantó una pierna a la vez, extendiéndola. "Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Te acuerdas de tu entrenamiento? "

"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ponerte los zapatos? Tocarlos va a ser grave. Por lo menos cubre tus pies."

"Seré más rápida sin que nada me frene."

"¿Como estando vestida completamente?"

"Rompí mi traje para salir de él más rápido. Es sólo más superficie a la que ellos podrían agarrarse en una pelea. Garganta, ingle y rodillas. Esos son los puntos débiles. Llévalos abajo y hacia fuera."

"Recuerdo. ¿Quieres algo para atarte el pelo hacia atrás con algo? "

Sakura vaciló."No. Podrían cogerme por la coleta y yo prefiero perder un puñado o dos que arriesgarme a conseguir un agarre firme en mí para obtener ventaja".

"Yo podía cortártelo." Ella señaló a una fuerte pieza de metal afilado.

Sakura se estremeció. "No. Tardaría mucho tiempo en crecer de nuevo a esta longitud. No me gusta mirar en un espejo y tener recuerdos del pasado. Nueva vida, pelo largo. Mi lema rosa."

"Entiendo." Ino le dirigió una mirada compasiva. "Espero que sobrevivamos. Quizá me deje crecer mi pelo después, como el tuyo."

"No estoy lista para morir y tú tampoco. Vamos a matar. No hagas el gilipollas, ¿de acuerdo? La mente sobre la materia. Podemos hacer esto." Miró a los ojos de Ino. "Somos más malas. Sigue repitiendo eso sin importar cuántos vengan por nosotros y despáchalos rápido."

"Está bien. No pienso jugar en una pelea. Como si quisiera golpearlos repetidamente. ¡No!" Ino apartó sus mangas hasta las muñecas. "Voy a tratar de evitar el uso de mis propias manos. ¿Crees que su piel es tan blandita como parece? No me gustaría vomitar si golpeo a uno de ellos y mi puñetazo llega a atravesarlos. "

"Me preocupas." Sakura hizo una mueca. "Gracias por poner esa imagen en mi cabeza. Realmente espero que te equivoques. También me alegro de haberme saltado el desayuno. Es difícil patear culos mientras la comida está subiendo."

"Este es un buen momento para preocuparse." La mirada de Ino estaba fija en las puertas selladas. "Me gustaría que hubiera más margen de maniobra aquí. Los diseñadores de esta línea de cargueros eran idiotas por hacer el centro de mando tan pequeño. Esto va a ser un espacio reducido si vienen muchos."

"Es un carguero de transporte. Ellos querían un espacio máximo de carga. Quédate a mi lado o en mi espalda. No les dejes meterse entre nosotras. Tendremos mejor oportunidad de esa manera."

"Lo sé. No estoy senil."

Su hermana se volvió, se inclinó y se acercó sosteniendo los dos juguetes sexuales de la bolsa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

Ella le ofreció uno a Sakura.

"Tal vez podamos metérselo en un ojo o algo si los usamos correctamente. Y es mejor que tocar esos mutantes con mis dedos."

"No voy a aceptar eso. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza también? Creo que me desmayé por un tiempo después de que los motores murieran y ese último impacto ocurrió. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no fue mucho tiempo. No tengo una contusión. Me siento bien. Tal vez deberías ir detrás de mí y déjame luchar la primera oleada."

"Yo me desmayé también pero estoy bien. ¿Crees que van a ser tantos?" Algo de la bravuconería de Ino se desvaneció.

"No lo sé. Matamos a un montón de ellos, pero he perdido la cuenta de cuántos arrollamos antes de que los motores murieran y los sensores fallaran. La pantalla está un poco torcida después de eso, así que no pude ver todo lo que pescamos. Tampoco hay manera de saber el número de piratas que viajan en cada nave."

Un chillido estridente de metal provocó una mueca de dolor en ambas.

"Vienen." susurró Sakura, mirando a la puerta. "Eso sonó como un sello siendo forzado a abrirse."

Ambas se respaldaron.

"Baja la voz. Tal vez no nos escuchen y sigan adelante."

"Dudo que sean lo suficientemente estúpidos como para olvidarse de revisar aquí, pero nuestras voces no van a llegar a través de esa puerta cerrada."

"No estoy acostumbrada a esta tranquilidad, con los motores parados. Podríamos tener la esperanza de que fuera parte de algo colapsando en vez de ellos rasgando a través de los sellos."

"Yo no lo creo." Sakura odiaba estar en desacuerdo, pero su instinto le dijo que alguien o un grupo de"alguien"venían por ellas. "¿Estás lista? Nos hemos enfrentado a mierdas más duras que esto. ¿Recuerdas el bar de la estación con todos los mecánicos? Eso fue duro."

"Había sólo siete de ellos y estaban en baja forma."

"Sí, pero estaban muy cabreados. Les dijiste que eran unos incompetentes después de las reparaciones que hicieron."

"Yo tenía razón. Todavía estamos teniendo problemas o al menos los tuvimos cuando todavía teníamos una nave semi-funcional. Me alegro de que nos mantuviéramos juntas, Sakura. Yo sé que me quejé mucho acerca de dejar la Tierra contigo, pero era mejor que quedarse. Me has salvado la vida. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que cometiera un error y fuera descubierta... "

La puerta se activó cuando las luces del panel junto a ella brillaron, pero el bloqueo se mantuvo. No había duda de que habían sido abordadas.

"Podrían ser imbéciles." Sakura lo esperaba."Tal vez no averigüen cómo reventarlas."

"Eso sería genial."

"Si. Por supuesto también significaría que estamos atrapadas en una nave inutilizada en pleno territorio pirata. Al menos de esta manera seremos capaces de robar algo para llegar aTitán. Si son capaces de comunicarse con nosotros, puede que nosotras consigamos una salida. Saben que somos mujeres y nos van a querer vivas. Eso significa que sellarán cualquier brecha que pasen así que no moriremos en el acto. Tienen ser bastante inteligentes para saber que no tendremos trajes."

"Me gusta la forma en que siempre encuentras un lado bueno."

"Lo intento".

"Eres buena en eso, Sakura. Es por eso que eres nuestro valiente líder."

"No me siento así en este momento. Esas cosas son realmente feas."

La luz se corto completamente en el panel de la puerta.

"Mierda." Sakura se puso tensa. "Parece que saben cómo desactivar el bloqueo de la puerta. Allá vamos. ¡Empieza el juego!"

Un suave gruñido llenó la pequeña habitación y Sakura tuvo envidia de su hermana, por ese tipo de rabia. Ella estaba cagada de miedo. Ino se movió, se puso delante de ella y tomó una postura protectora.

Sakura estudió su espalda y se planteo ordenarle cambiar de posición. Siempre se había sentido responsable por el bienestar de Ino y ella era más hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Descartó la idea, sin embargo. Los instintos protectores eran una fuerte motivación para ganar y que les distrajera de estar aterrorizadas.

"No te preocupes por mí." declaró, sintiéndose orgullosa. "Lo mejor es concentrarse en lo que están haciendo. No te dejes dar un puñetazo como hiciste en ese bar porque viste que me tumbaban. Volveré a levantarme."

"Lo recuerdo." juró Ino. "Te arrojaste para romperle las piernas pero yo pensaba que estabas herida."

"Yo soy más fuerte que eso."

"También yo." asintió Ino.

"Sé que lo eres." de nuevo la tristeza llenó a Sakura.

Sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy escasas. Ella se abstuvo de decir "esas" tres palabras. Ino sabía que la amaba y sonaría más como un adiós que como un recordatorio.

"Hagamos la rutina en fila india."

Sakura movió en posición de combate. Ella estaba justo detrás de Ino, sus cuerpos alineados en la misma posición.

"Juego."

Habían llegado al centro de comando del transporte. No habían descubierto ningún cuerpo todavía. Por supuesto, el daño había sido masivo en las secciones que habían tenido que despejar. La mayoría de ellos eran corredores sin aire, algunos llevando a espacios abiertos. Los cadáveres de la tripulación probablemente estaban enredados con los restos de la nave que habían sido expulsados al vacío y estaban flotando en el espacio.

Sasuke, con la mascarilla puesta, levantó su arma para apuntar a la puerta mientras Itachi, de rodillas delante del panel eléctrico despejó el camino y asintió. Itachi se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo que las puertas de los mamparos se abrieron.

La visión de una rubia de ojos verdes brillantes, vestida con un mono azul, fue lo primero que divisó Sasuke. Ella bloqueó su visión de otra mujer detrás de ella, pero no había duda del sexo de su colega miembro de la tripulación ya que él tuvo un vistazo de los pechos redondeados contenidos dentro de una pequeña camiseta antes de que algo golpeara contra su pecho. La que está en frente había lanzado un objeto hacia él.

El instinto le hizo cogerlo antes de que rebotara, suponiendo instantáneamente que fuera un artefacto explosivo. Miró hacia abajo para calibrar el objeto, con la esperanza de tener una trayectoria clara para lanzarlo lo suficientemente lejos y evitar ser asesinados. Su mente se blanqueó por un segundo mientras se quedó boquiabierto, congelado.

"¿Es un falo artificial?"preguntó Itachi con voz grave.

Sasuke de su estupor aturdido mientras dejaba caer el objeto amenazante y apuntó con su arma a la mujer. Sostenía un segundo objeto similar como si fuera un arma, ondeando hacia atrás y adelante. Una parte de él quería reír, la visión era tan absurda que parecía imposible.

"Suelta el..." Itachi dudó. "Es un falso..."

"Estoy al tanto." murmuró Sasuke. "No te vamos a hacer daño."

"De acuerdo." La mirada verde de la mujer se redujo y sus labios se separaron. Mientras miraba, sus colmillos se convirtieron en puntas afiladas.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Ves sus dientes?" Itachi retrocedió un paso.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar boquiabierto ante la vista de los agudos dientes, parecidos a colmillos caninos. Nunca había visto eso antes.

"Lo mejor para morderte, chucho sarnoso."

La mujer arrojó el otro pene artificial, aterrizando de un golpe directo en la máscara de Itachi mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante con las manos con garras. El hecho de que ella tenía inusualmente largas uñas puntiagudas, fue registrado antes de que Sasuke apretara el gatillo de su arma.

La carga eléctrica golpeó a la mujer en el estómago, ella se dobló en dos y se estrelló de rodillas en un ovillo. El que ella permaneciera despierta era curioso. La mayoría de los terrícolas habrían caído inconscientes. La tensión no era lo suficientemente alta como para matar pero habría una sacudida eléctrica en sus sistemas hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento.

"¡No!" Gritó la otra mujer y saltó por encima de su tripulante caído.

Ella aterrizó en cuclillas, poniendo su cuerpo entre ellos. El pelo rosa era una masa salvaje de rizos que cubrió el piso alrededor de sus manos, cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Su cabeza se levantó, con los labios entreabiertos y los colmillos extendidos. Una mirada esmeralda clavada en Sasuke mientras un profundo gruñido resonaba desde ella. Se quedó paralizado. Su pelo había crecido mucho más, esos dientes afilados eran nuevos, pero era ella. Nunca olvidaría esa cara mientras él viviera.


	7. C6 *Su nombre es Sakura

"No puede ser." Las palabras arrancadas de su garganta.

Se lanzó hacia él y lo único que podía hacer era tirar el arma a un lado. Se estrelló contra el suelo un instante antes de que su pequeño cuerpo golpeara su torso. No pesaba mucho pero él estaba fuera de balance. El dolor rompía sus costillas cuando algo atravesó el traje y se retorció mientras caían. Aterrizó en la parte superior con fuerza y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sus años de entrenamiento se aseguraron de que ella tomara el impacto con el suelo. El aire brotó de sus pulmones como un siseo.

El dolor en sus rasgos mientras miraba a su rostro a centímetros del suyo, le provocó una emoción cercana a la pena barriendo a través de él hasta que no pudo respirar bien. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y su piel pálida cambió de color.

No podía respirar.Él estaba aplastándola.

Más dolor se clavó en su costado y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia abajo, vio una de sus manos con garras allí y supo que ella sacó más sangre. Estaba atrapada bajo de él, hambrienta de oxígeno, pero todavía tenía la intención de infligirle el mayor daño posible.

Él cambió el peso suficiente como para que ella pudiera llenar sus pulmones.Fue un error. Un gruñido animal salió de su pequeña y linda boca y los colmillos brillaron cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia adelante.

Rugió de dolor cuando ella le mordió a través de su traje en el hombro. Ella arrancó su carne y él reaccionó. Ella se negó a dejar de luchar y no podía ver su rostro a causa de la máscara de la cara pegada a su casco.

Se estremeció interiormente, cuando su puño golpeó su mandíbula. Se quebró su cabeza a un lado. La agonía erosionó a través de su hombro mientras le hacía más daño cuando sus colmillos le desgarraron, pero ella se quedó inmóvil bajo él. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco antes de cerrarse cuando ella perdió el conocimiento.

"¿Qué son?" la voz normalmente tranquila de Itachi sonaba dura, probablemente debido a la adrenalina o quizás al miedo. "¿Debo matarla? Se está recuperando."

"¡No!" gritó Sasuke. "No hay que matarla."

Una marca roja de su puño se formó sobre la piel pálida de la mujer debajo de él. Respiraba... el ascenso y la caída de sus pechos apenas ocultos dentro de la ajustada camiseta era prueba de ello. Viendo gran parte de lo revelado, no podía apartar la mirada. Esos montículos redondeados eran tan tentadores como recordaba. Le irritó cuando la sangre corrió a su polla.

"¿Son piratas? Los piratas son mutantes y ella te mordió. ¿Viste esos dientes? ¿Esas uñas? ¿Has oído de ellos? Esa mujer que te atacó trató de comer tu carne." Itachi habló rápido, entrando en pánico.

"No la mates." ordenó Sasuke de nuevo. "Contenla. Con cuidado."

"¿Qué son?" insistió.

Sasuke estudió las características de la mujer bajo él. "No estoy seguro, pero lo voy a averiguar."

Torció la cabeza para estudiar a la otra mujer. Ella lo miró desde donde estaba todavía acurrucada en el suelo y él identificó la rabia brillando dentro de esos ojos verdes. Sus brazos abrazaron su cintura donde la había disparado con el arma eléctrica. Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos y ella destelló sus afilados dientes una vez más.

"Levántate." exigió en un tono áspero.

Sasuke rodó de la mujer inconsciente a una posición de rodillas y miró a la mujer furiosa.

"No me des órdenes." dijo Itachi.

"Yo estaba hablando con ella." Su mirada se desvió a la otra mujer, el miedo se arrastraba en sus ojos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"No te muevas o te disparo de nuevo. Duele, ¿no es así?"

"¿La has matado?" La mujer gruñó las palabras, su voz sonó más profunda de lo que debería ser. Su expresión insinuando su rabia también.

"No. La he noqueado."- Su alivio era evidente, pero su contestación no logró tranquilizarla.

"¡Aléjate de ella! Te voy a matar si intentas volver a tocarla. Os mataré a todos vosotros."

El dolor punzante en el costado y el hombro hizo que moverse fuera muy doloroso, pero él se puso en pie.

"Vas a responder a mis preguntas y no causar ningún daño." Alzó la mano, se arrancó la máscara y observó la expresión de la mujer cuando vio su cara.

Ella palideció tanto que él se preocupó de que ella se desmayaría. Sus piernas cedieron y su culo golpeó el suelo cuando ella se derrumbó. Sus colmillos se encogieron de repente hasta que sólo quedo una línea recta de los dientes superiores. Sus uñas parecían deslizarse hacia atrás hasta quedar de una longitud normal.

"Increíble."susurró Itachi. Sasuke estaba impresionado también.

"Tu eres un Cyborg." dijo ella, luego miró a Itachi. "El también."

Frunció el ceño Sasuke. "Mírame. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "

Le tomó un par de respiraciones para responder mientras se centraba en él."Ino."

"¿Qué eres?" Itachi apuntó su arma hacia ella.

"Bájala." exigió Sasuke.

Itachi negó con la cabeza."¿Viste eso? ¿Qué son? Eso no es normal. Ellas parecen humanas pero, ¿no crees que sean alguna especie de alien que no hemos encontrado antes? "

"Baja tu arma, ¡ahora!" Sasuke alargó la mano y agarró fuerte el brazo de su amigo, forzándolo hacia abajo.

"Pensamos que estabas muerto." susurró Ino, casi para sí misma.

"¿Quién es nosotros? ¿Qué eres?" Sasuke miró a la mujer a sus pies. "Más importante aún, ¿por qué estás con Cerezo? Es ella, ¿no es así?" Miró hacia atrás, en busca de una reacción de la mujer. Itachi soltó ruidosamente el aire aspirado, obviamente sorprendido. Su rostro blindado giró hacia ella para mirarla mejor.

"¿Cerezo? ¿Como la que te sacó de la Tierra? "

Sasuke asintió. "Nunca se me olvidó su cara." Miró a Ino. "Habla. ¿Cómo está ella aquí? ¿Por qué está con vida después de todos estos años y todavía joven? ¿Qué eres? "

La mujer se levantó lentamente de pie, mirando entre ellos. Le dio a su atención a Sasuke, pero le sorprendió cuando ella bajó la cabeza, cerrando sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Estamos a tu servicio." Ella le miró a través de sus pestañas. "Somos unidades caninas."

Él digirió esa información, con la mente en blanco."¿Qué es una unidad canina?" preguntó Itachi en tono desconcertado.

Sasuke podía entender la confusión de Itachi. Planeaba interrogarla, pero ella habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"¿Nunca has oído hablar de nosotras? Han estado mezclando ADN y mejorando la genética durante años. La vuestra, la nuestra. ¿Quién sabe qué más ha hecho el Gobierno de la Tierra? Pensé que lo sabías."

"No." El corazón de Sasuke martilleó, se estaba hundiendo en esto, Cerezo estaba viva y de hecho estaba tumbada a un palmo de él.

Los hombros de Ino se enderezaron.

"Hemos sido creados bajo el mismo gobierno que votó sancionar su línea de cyborg. Estábamos... alteradas... utilizando material genético canino clonado." Ella tragó. "Vosotros sois las unidades de trabajo. Nosotras somos unidades caninas. Vosotros tenéis más fuerza, velocidad y capacidades cibernéticas mientras que nos dieron propiedades caninas. Mejoras del sentido del olfato, el seguimiento de habilidad y... " Su voz se apagó. "¿Cómo pudiste no haber oído hablar nunca de nosotras?" Líneas de ira arrugaron su frente. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Nuestras unidades trabajaron juntas para liberar a los Cyborgs."

"¿Te crecen colmillos y garras?" Itachi alzó la mano y se quitó la máscara, revelando su asombro cuando volvió su mirada aturdida en Sasuke. "¿Unidades caninas? ¿Sabías algo acerca de ellos? "

Él negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a Cerezo. Ella permanecía inconsciente, la marca en su cara más roja y más definida."No."

"¡Hijo de puta!"

Ino llamó su atención cuando ella echó atrás la cabeza y aulló de rabia. El inesperado sonido bestial sorprendió a ambos. Las cejas de Sasuke se dispararon y la boca de Itachi se abrió mientras ambos la observaban. Su feroz mirada verde cubrió a Itachi donde se encontraba.

"Arriesgamos nuestras vidas para salvar la tuya. Nuestra especie murió en gran número, mientras que liberábamos a tantos de vosotros como pudimos de los centros de detención. Sakura y yo somos las últimas de nuestra línea." Sus manos en puños a los costados. "¿Y nunca has oído hablar de nosotras? ¿Es esto una puta broma? ¡No es gracioso! "

Una vibración zumbó en su cadera y recordó a Sasuke que Obito esperaba informes de su búsqueda de supervivientes. Agarró el comunicador de su cinturón y lo levantó. Oprimió su pulgar sobre el botón lateral para activarlo.

"Informe." exigió Obito.

"Tenemos dos sobrevivientes." No sabía qué más decir en ese momento. Su mente luchaba por dar sentido a las cosas que había aprendido.

"¿Las mujeres?"

"Sí. No son exactamente humanas." espetó.

"¿Qué significa eso? Se trata de un carguero de la Tierra."

Vaciló, formando las palabras con cuidado. "Son unidades caninas. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado ese término antes? "

El silencio se extendió sobre la línea abierta. Una sensación de malestar se instaló en el intestino de Sasuke mientras miraba a Itachi, adivinando que su amigo sintió la misma sospecha que él. Obito haría preguntas a menos que él ya conociera las respuestas.

"¡Vuelve aquí con ellas! Contactaré con el consejo inmediatamente. Obito fuera." Se cortó la comunicación.

"Sabe algo." murmuró Itachi. "El consejo debe saberlo también. El consejo nos ocultó esa información." dijo con firmeza, la ira oscureciendo sus rasgos. La rabia saltó a la vida dentro de Sasuke mientras miraba a Ino. "¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿que vosotros moristeis para darnos tiempo?"

"Los cyborgs detrás de la misión nos pidieron crear una distracción para darles más tiempo para escapar. Tomamos nuestras órdenes de los cyborgs. Formamos una alianza y estábamos dispuestas a morir para protegeros."

"¿Qué misión?" exigió Sasuke.

"Nuestra designación de misión se conocía como señal de llamada 1998."

"¿Sois las dos únicas que sobrevivieron? ¿Estás segura?"- Itachi dio un cauteloso paso más cerca de ella, temeroso por lo que podía hacer. "¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?"

Ino le devolvió la mirada."Lo sabemos. No había muchas de nosotras creadas y las vimos morir. El Gobierno de la Tierra destruyó los cuerpos de nuestras muertas frente a nosotras sólo para poder presenciar nuestro dolor." Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Llevamos nuestras emociones demasiado cerca de la superficie para ocultarlas. Está en nuestra naturaleza. Sakura rogó por mi vida cuando fueron capturados los sobrevivientes. Ella y yo fuimos creadas en sucesión. Me salvaron. Todas esas mujeres murieron bien en combate o fueron ejecutadas delante de nosotras."

"¿Qué hay de los hombres?" Sasuke tenía un montón de preguntas, necesitaba obtener respuestas.

Ino le sostuvo la mirada. "Nunca hubo varones. Todas las unidades caninas que fueron creadas eran mujeres. El líder del proyecto no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de la naturaleza llegara a apoderarse. Se temía que los rasgos alfa podrían surgir en los hombres y quería nuestra completa lealtad, sin ninguna duda. El ADN canino lleva rasgos inherentes que reconocen clara jerarquía, como la estructura de una manada de lobos. Temía que un vínculo con un hombre activaría nuestro instinto de obedecer a un macho alfa canino, haciendo imposible que él nos controlase. Fuimos diseñados para servir pero somos naturalmente agresivas."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Sasuke estaba confundido.

La mujer se abrazó a su centro. "Los seres humanos querían ser nuestros amos. Un canino macho podría comandar la lealtad de una mujer si él era su compañero. Podía escucharle sobre los demás, incluidos los llamados "maestros". La ley de la Naturaleza." Hizo una pausa. "Nunca consideraron que podíamos vincularnos con cyborgs, pero eso es lo que pasó. Les dimos nuestra fidelidad. Le servimos encima de todo y volveríamos a hacer cualquier sacrificio para aquellos que nos importaban. Las cosas iban mal, sin embargo, porque los cyborgs tuvieron que huir antes de llegar a los lugares de recogida. Estábamos atrapadas en la Tierra y sacrificamos nuestra especie por vuestra seguridad."

Sasuke sintió que su pecho se apretaba al escuchar la última parte mientras un recuerdo de Cerezo prometiendo ser su compañero de litera pasó por su mente. No había sido una mentira. Ella había planeado escapar con él. La fuerte emoción no era agradable ya que identificó dolor y pesar. No podía formar palabras, pero Itachi no tenía el mismo problema.

"¿Por qué os salvasteis vosotras?"

Ella miró a su hermana en el suelo. "Kabuto era nuestro creador y Sakura le pertenecía o por lo menos él quería creer eso. Ella era su obsesión. Creo que él se enamoró de ella, pero el vínculo era sólo suyo. Ella no lo amaba. También podría haber sido porque era un idiota engreído y se negó a destruir lo que él creía que era su mayor logro en la vida. " Ino miró a Sasuke. "Ella le dijo que se moriría si se quedaba sola y sin, al menos, una de sus hermanas de camada. Él me salvó para asegurarse de que no muriera por un corazón roto. Los caninos son conocidos por perder por completo las ganas de vivir cuando pierden a un ser querido si su sensación de pérdida es demasiado grande. Él no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que eso sucediera con ella. Nos escapamos unos ocho años después de que los cyborgs huyeron de la Tierra. Era una existencia dura, pero ella nos sacó de allí. Kabuto la hizo sufrir mucho por negarse a sus avances durante esos años."

Otra emoción desconocida provocó que el ritmo cardíaco de Sasuke se acelerase y tomó conciencia de sentirse sobrecalentado. Sufrió una necesidad de tener en sus manos el Kabuto del que ella hablaba tan sólo para cometer un acto violento contra ese humano. Rabia. Él la identificó rápidamente. De poco servía evaluar lógicamente que el humano ya había muerto de viejo.

"¿Habéis sobrevivido en el espacio profundo desde entonces?" se burló Itachi. "Eso es muy poco probable."

Ino sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo es. Parecemos completamente humanas y se nos da bien adaptarnos... Nos movimos alrededor de nuestro sistema solar desde hace algunas décadas, pero se estaba haciendo más difícil mantenerse oculto ya que la tecnología ha evolucionado. Cogimos puestos de trabajo en las operaciones mineras en nuestra luna y algunas de las lunas de Saturno. Las medidas de seguridad que requieren identificación son más laxas fuera de la Tierra y nos guardamos las espaldas. Hace unos once años se produjo una explosión en uno de los lugares de trabajo con víctimas en masa. Vimos este carguero de transporte y nos lo llevamos. La tripulación había muerto y nadie trató de recuperarlo. Hemos estado haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer desde entonces. "

"¿Qué es eso?" Sasuke agachó, asegurándose Sakura todavía respiraba. Le preocupaba que ella no hubiera recuperado la consciencia aunque su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente.

"Persiguiendo a los delincuentes y ayudando a salvar vidas inocentes. Hacer cumplir la ley es algo para lo que fuimos creadas para hacer. Nos convertimos encazarecompensas. Nos mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la Tierra para evitar la detección, pero nos ha ganado suficientes créditos para reabastecer nuestro hogar." Ella miró a su alrededor. "Esto era todo lo que teníamos, además de una a la otra."

"Tenemos que volver al Bridden." Sasuke miró a Itachi.

La rabia todavía ardía en su interior por el engaño del consejo. Habían dejado a una raza de mujeres detrás para morir en la Tierra por alguna razón. Nunca había habido ninguna mención de cualquiera que fuera con ellos, por lo que la lógica apoyó lo obvio. El consejo había utilizado a las mujeres, les mintió e hizo falsas promesas. Peor aún, se lo habían hecho a Cerezo. Las mujeres caninas habían dado sus vidas para que la raza cyborg pudiera sobrevivir.

"Quiero tener unas palabras con el consejo."

"Estoy tan enojado como tu." le susurró Itachi. El brillo enfurecido fría en sus ojos indicaba que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. "¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?"

"El consejo va a pagar por lo que hicieron y por mantenerlo secreto. Deberíamos haber sido informados y dado un voto."

"¿Votar qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? "

Sasuke sostuvo la mirada curiosa de Ino. "Nunca se nos informó acerca de las unidades caninas. Nadie nos preguntó si estábamos dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas. Todos deberíamos haber huido de la Tierra juntos. "

"Todas ellas mujeres." La voz de Itachi reflejaba su indignación. "Ya que pocas mujeres cyborgs fueron creadas y sobrevivieron. ¿Sabes cuánto podría haber cambiado esto nuestra evolución?"

"No puedo pensar en nada más." Sasuke estudió el bello rostro de la mujer en el suelo.

Ella había prometido ser su compañera de litera. No habría estado siempre solo si la hubieran permitido salir de la Tierra con él. Destellos de su vida desde que salió de la Tierra fluyeron a través de sus pensamientos y sólo lo enfurecieron más. Sus manos se apretaron y quería hacer daño a alguien, preferiblemente a cada miembro del Consejo de Cyborg y todos los cyborgs de alto rango que habían estado al tanto del secreto.

"Quiero pasar cinco minutos con los miembros que son responsables." Itachi admitió. "Me gustaría hacerles algo de daño grave."

"De acuerdo. Necesitamos irnos." rechinó Sasuke. "Antes de que envíen a otro equipo o uno de los sellos que hemos creado se fracture. Ellas no tienen trajes especiales y el mío ha sido comprometido."

"Yo la llevaré." Ino ofreció, acercándose tentativamente. "Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Ella es mi compañera de camada, mi hermana."

Algo en la cabeza de Sasuke se quebró. "Retrocede. Yo lo haré."

Ino dio un paso atrás, sorprendida.

"Yo la conocí." admitió. "Ella me rescató."

Recogió cuidadosamente a Cerezo en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho. Odiaba que su hombro ensangrentado amortiguara su mejilla, pero no podía evitarlo.

"No le pasará nada."

No sin que alguien muera si lo intentan, añadió en silencio.

"No va a hacerle daño." Itachi susurró mientras se usa el codo para abrir las puertas de los mamparos que se habían estabilizado después de alcanzar el centro de mando. "Yo estaría más preocupado por nuestro comandante en el Bridden. ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar, Ino? Yo podría llevarte."

"Puedo hacerlo sin ayuda." respondió ella. "Pero Sakura no sale de mi vista."

Sasuke mantuvo sus objeciones en silencio. Se ocuparía de eso al regresar a la lanzadera y un médico chequeara a Cerezo.Su nombre era Sakura.Le iba a llevar tiempo adaptarse a eso.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado!!**

 **Hazme saber dandome un comentario!!**

 **Nos vesmos el proximo domingo! Sayo! ;)**

 **PD: Grupo privado de facebook!!Si quieres unirte! buscame como, "#evelin18 FanficSasuSaku" o copia el link:https/groups/evelin18fanficsasusaku/**

 **las espero! 3**


	8. C7 * Un sueño

Las pesadillas torturaron a Sakura mientras imágenes de mutantes se abalanzaban sobre ella, sus ojos hundidos y la piel con ampollas y heridas abiertas. Uno de ellos le tocó la mejilla y ella trató de darle un puñetazo. Dedos fuertes sujetan alrededor de sus muñecas, sujetándolas al lado de su cabeza.

"¡Despierta!" dijo una voz profunda y masculina dándole una orden directa.

Ella abrió los ojos para contemplar una mirada que la había perseguido siempre. Ella había salido de una pesadilla para meterse en otro sueño. A este le dio la bienvenida, mientras miraba a sus ojos profundos, de color negro.. Las pestañas de color negro azabache que los enmarcan eran gruesas y largas.

Ella aspiró y el aroma masculino le daba ganas de acurrucarse contra él. Su sangre, que había manchado su ropa, le tocó la piel. Era un olor por el que se sentía atraída fuertemente, uno que nunca olvidaría. Estaba herido y cada instinto de protección dentro de ella se enfocó en sus necesidades.

Mierda. Así es como se inició y sé cómo termina.

La emoción la estranguló hasta que ella no pudo hablar mientras miraba profundamente en su intensa mirada. Una vez había creído que sus pensamientos eran completamente suyos hasta que tomó conciencia de otra persona. Una presencia que persistió en el fondo de su mente, su identidad era un misterio.

Le había costado días notar la sensación de ser observada, de alguien en la habitación cuando estaba sola. Procedía de uno de los chips que se había implantado en su cabeza. Recordaba todo lo relacionado con ese día...

Ella estaba recibiendo débiles señales de un cyborg. Cuanto más se concentraba, tratando de buscar, más claro se volvía. Estaba sintiendo dolor y Sakura se obsesionó hasta que consiguió localizar su ubicación. Estaba en algún lugar cercano, en el interior de una de las salas de investigación genética originales de Kabuto. El cyborg estaba tan cerca que su capacidad de compartir acceso remoto con los ordenadores de algún modo cruzó vínculos de cada uno.

Era un gran riesgo ir tras él. Era más fácil rescatar a los que esperaban activación de deberes. La seguridad era floja en los laboratorios de desarrollo donde se fabricaban los cyborgs. Muchos de ellos habían sido creados antes de que se decidiera que las unidades cyborg resultaron un fracaso. Cuando ella liberaba esos cyborgs, podría programar fácilmente los ordenadores para indicar que habían caducado por ser defectuosos. Pasaban a la historia por haber sido arrojados de forma automática en los incineradores, pero ningún cuerpo fue en realidad quemado nunca. Ella les despertaba de los tanques de crecimiento y les sacaba clandestinamente del edificio enviándolos a 1998 para su custodia.

Él era una unidad activa y ella no tenía manera de ocultar lo si se lo llevaba. A través de su relación, ella sintió el aumento de su dolor. Lo arriesgaría todo para ponerlo en libertad. Kabuto iba a castigarla, pero dudaba que terminara con su vida. Ella era Sakura, el primer prototipo de la unidad canina y él siempre dijo que ella era su mascota favorita.

Su primera visión del cyborg hizo a su corazón cosas divertidas. No era sólo el hecho de que hubieran abusado tanto de él. Alguien realmente lo había dañado. Eso le cabreó mucho, fue horrible. Los cortes, contusiones e incluso algunas marcas de quemaduras cicatrizadas estropeaban su piel hermosa. Podía sanar pero eso importaba poco. Ella sólo quería tocarlo, no pudo resistirse. Las lágrimas que derramó (lagrimas que rara vez había derramado antes), vinieron espontáneamente sólo de mirar su hermoso rostro. Le dolía y ella sufrió con él. La conexión mental se convirtió en una conexión física al instante en que sus dedos tocaron su mejilla.

No había tiempo que perder, pensó. Ella soltó sus ataduras y llegó a la azotea lo más rápido posible. Aunque se daba cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en ella, hirió sus sentimientos cuando se aferró a su cuello mientras esperaban a su rescate. Por unos momentos temió que la mataría. Ella nunca había pensado que él la vería como un enemigo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y usó su cuerpo para distraerlo, logró calmarlo y le instó a escuchar a sus instintos. ¿No sientes nuestra conexión? ¿No está tu corazón desbocado tan salvajemente como el mío sólo de mirarme? ¿No deseas mucho tenerme cerca y sostenerme de la forma en que yo lo hago contigo? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por su mente mientras esperaba para ver si él acababa con su vida.

Él era uno de esos modelos cyborg sexuado. Nuevos pensamientos llenaron su mente. Quererle. Tomarlo. ¡Mío!. Él sería capaz de seguir el ritmo del impulso sexual de un canino y él tenía pasión. La mayoría de los cyborgs eran reservados pero él no lo sería con su libido mejorada. Ese conocimiento calentó lo suficiente su sangre para hacer que rompiera a sudar.

Ella nunca había anhelado sexo como otros de su línea lo hicieron. Evitó el contacto físico con hombres a toda costa, algo lógico considerando que Kabuto seguía intentando seducirla, pero quería subirse al regazo de su cyborg y montarlo hasta que ambos se desmayasen. El olor de su sangre sólo la hacía quererlo más. Deseaba besar cada lesión y atenderlo en todas las formas posibles. Ella le explicó exactamente el tipo de cyborg que era, para ayudarle a recordar su diseño genético. El interés sexual que mostró casi la hizo perder la razón. Su cuerpo se frotó contra su impaciencia. Sabía que estaría avergonzada después. Ella prácticamente le había follado sobre su regazo.

Todos los instintos que guardaba a raya rompieron a través de sus barreras cuidadosamente construidas. Ya no importaba que ella hubiera jurado luchar contra su composición genética, al negarse a pertenecer a nadie. Podía poner un collar alrededor de su cuello y ella felizmente lo hubiera seguido a cualquier lugar que él quisiera ir. Ella era suya. Pero ahora no era el momento para eso.

Fue muy difícil resistirse a su atractivo sexual y tratar de recordar que su misión no había terminado mientras se tocaban, mirándose el uno al otro. Emociones contradictorias de culpa y remordimiento la inundaron. Tenía otros cyborgs que rescatar. Eso era lo correcto por hacer. La alarma sonó. Tenía que actuar con rapidez. Sacarlo.

"No. Te quiero."

Sus palabras fueron una orden cuando su mano agarró firmemente su cadera y ella quiso huir con él. Él le había dado una orden que estaba dispuesta a seguir. No quería dejarla ir y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Sólo su Sexy cyborg importaba en ese momento.

La sirena gritando significaba que la seguridad se había dado cuenta de su fuga y los guardias podrían usar los ordenadores para rastrear todos los movimientos en las puertas y ascensores, lo que los llevaría directamente a la azotea. Su supervivencia se convirtió en su principal objetivo, pero ella le hizo prometer a renunciar a otras y esperarla. Ella era suya y mataría a cualquier puta que le tocara.

Tenía que llevar a los de seguridad lejos de su escondite. Siempre llevaba una jeringa de paralizantes, muy útil cuando se trata con los cyborgs. Algunos de ellos despertaban confusos y podían ser peligrosos. La droga trabajó rápido, pero le permitió el tiempo suficiente para hablar con él, para delinear su misión y evitar que le ataquen. Inyectando a su cyborg salvaría su vida. Mientras estaba allí sentado sin poder moverse, ella se juró a hacer las paces con él más tarde. Ella se escabulló y se enfrentó a los guardias sola. Ella se enfrentaría a lo que le esperaba para asegurar su seguridad, su libertad.

La llevaron a Kabuto. Él le gritó, la abofeteó. El castigo valió la pena, ya que sabía que su cyborg había logrado la seguridad. El vínculo con él se había roto lentamente cuando había volado fuera del rango de transmisión del ordenador, la señal de desvanecimiento era testimonio de su éxito. Todos los días soñaba con estar con él otra vez.

Ella salvó a unos cuantos cyborgs mientras trazaba su propio escape. Se acercaba el día en que tendrían todo el tiempo que quisieran para estar juntos. La fantasía de dormir en sus brazos y aprendiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo la mantenía motivada. Él tendría que llegar a conocer el suyo también. Podrían pasar meses o años, mientras viajaban por la galaxia en busca de un hogar seguro en un planeta distante. Ella le enseñaría que se pertenecían juntos hasta que él no pudiera negar que estaban destinados a ser una pareja. Cada fibra de su ser se lo gritaba a ella.

Los planes cambiaron apenas unas horas antes de que fuera a buscar a su Sexy cyborg. Recibió un mensaje de emergencia de 1998 a través de los enlaces de ordenador dentro de su cabeza. El Gobierno de la Tierra se había dado cuenta de la trama y su rebelión. El calendario para la extracción de los campos de detención cambió. La extinción masiva de toda la línea de cyborg había avanzado dos días. Ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo.

Sus órdenes eran claras crear un desvío en el centro de terminación. Enviar un montón de guardias lejos de los cyborgs para hacer su escape más fácil. Fue desgarrador pensar que ella podría no tener tiempo para llegar a los transbordadores que salían dejando la superficie del planeta, pero estaba decidida a hacer las dos cosas... completar su misión con éxito y encontrarle.

Ella hizo su trabajo y se las arregló para llegar a la zona de recogida con diez minutos de sobra, pero el lanzamiento ya estaba en marcha. Las lanzaderas volaron alto en el cielo, dejando atrás sólo fugaces destellos metálicos antes de que rompieran la órbita y desaparecieran. Se dejó caer de rodillas por el dolor.

Los gritos la desgarraron. No le importaba que atrajeran la atención de los guardias. Ellos la rodearon por docenas, encañonado su cabeza. Una parte de ella deseaba que abrieran fuego. Su vida ya no importaba. Sexy se había ido, él la había dejado atrás, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

Si tan sólo me hubiera ido el día anterior. Yo no hubiera estado allí para recibir esas órdenes. Estaría con él. Me gustaría tanto estar con él...

Los dedos fuertes que aún la sujetaban por las muñecas mientras se esforzaba por aferrarse a la imagen de su rostro.

"Sakura, no luches conmigo."

Ella miró el vendaje cubriendo su hombro. Eso era un nuevo aspecto de uno de los muchos sueños que había tenido acerca de él. Él se inclinó para fijarla con más fuerza a la cama. Los pantalones cortos negros del laboratorio que siempre llevaba en sus sueños, los que él había llevado el día que lo había rescatado, habían sido sustituidos por pantalones sueltos de color azul oscuro que colgaban bajo en sus caderas delgadas. El conjunto estaba muy bien en su fantasía actualizada. También se había afeitado el limpio rostro. Echaba de menos el aspecto desaliñado que una vez había lucido cuando lo había liberado.

"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"- Él tenía la más sexy, la más profunda voz.

"Sí."

"Me llamo Sasuke."

"No, no es así."

Las cejas oscuras se arquearon.

"Ese es el que me dieron."

"Es Sexy. Yo te nombré."

Sus labios se separaron y ella trató de llegar a ellos, intentado incorporarse lo suficiente como para darle un beso. Él se apartó para poner más espacio entre ellos. La angustia se apoderó de ella. Él todavía estaba fuera de su alcance.

"No me muerdas." Sus facciones aumentaron la severidad.

"Ven aquí." declaró. "Cerca." Ella sólo quería besarle como no le había dado la oportunidad esa noche en la azotea.

"¿Sakura?. ¿Estás mareada?. ¿Te duele la cabeza?. Estabas inconsciente. Tuve que golpearte para evitar que me causaras más daño."

Kai, el jefe de seguridad de Kabuto, la había golpeado, no Sexy. Tenía un infierno de gancho de derecha. Lo había sentido muchas veces durante los años que había estado bajo el pulgar de Kabuto. Eso era lo malo de los sueños. Podrían saltar y cambiar a su antojo. Ella fue la última en reír con Kai, sin embargo. Había robado su vehículo cuando huyó con Ino.

Habían destruido la maldita cosa una vez que salieron de la ciudad despeñándolo al fondo de un barranco. Él había amado ese aerodeslizador restaurado presumiendo interminablemente con los otros guardias acerca de cómo se las había arreglado para encontrar piezas raras para repararlo. Estuvo bien ver la posesión preciada de uno de sus abusadores caer y destruirse en pedazos mientras rodaba por el terraplén.

"El viejo Kai no va a arreglar nunca eso." sonrió ante el recuerdo de Ino levantando su mano para un "choca esos cinco" triunfal.

Ella amaba a su hermana de camada. Estaban destinadas a ser cazadas, pero se tenían la una a la otra. Las décadas de recuerdos jugaron por su mente mientras miraba hacia esos hermosos ojos oscuros. Sexy permaneció con ella también, al menos en sus sueños. Nada podría llevar eso lejos de ella, excepto la muerte.

"¿Sakura?" Líneas fruncieron su ceño y pusieron su boca entre corchetes. "Estás a salvo a bordo de un transbordador, el Bridden. Nosotros estábamos rastreando piratas y encontramos la batalla entre vosotras y ellos. ¿Te acuerdas? Me atacaste."

Recuerdos brumosos vinieron a la superficie. Habían estado a la caza de criminales espaciales y se encontraron atrapadas en una trampa. Una docena de pares naves piratas habían convergido en su ubicación para atacar y se habían quedado sin otra opción que luchar. El anticuado carguero era demasiado lento para correr más rápido que tantos a pesar de que sus naves antiguas eran similares, pero su carguero había sido más grande. Los piratas les habían abordado después de que la nave hubiera sido dañada. Se habían visto obligadas a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Dos piratas en trajes espaciales habían venido tras ella y Ino.

"Mierda. Estoy alucinando porque esos cabrones son tan viles que me han infectado con alguna mierda espacial que mi sistema inmunológico no puede combatir. Igual que la rabia, o la radiación. Mordí a uno."

"No. Tú hundiste tus colmillos en mí. "

"Está bien. Hagan lo que hagan para mi es irrelevante. No siento ningún dolor y estoy contigo. Esto no es una mala manera de estar. Sólo espero que Ino se escapase. "

Ella la conocía mejor que eso, pensó, en el fondo. Su compañera de camada no la abandonaría si estuviera viva. La frustración cruzó sus rasgos llamativos.

"Esto es real. Estás a bordo del Bridden conmigo. Me sorprendiste lo suficiente duro para golpearte después de que mordiste mi hombro. " Él le echó un vistazo.

El vendaje se grabó a su tentadora piel tonificada. Quería lamerle. Pero no podía debido a que él mantenía las manos puestas al lado de su cabeza y no podía llegar lo suficientemente lejos. Los hombros anchos curvados hacia abajo en gruesos bíceps y músculos que eran más grandes alrededor de sus muslos. Sexy era un tipo grande, diseñado para hacer que la mayoría de las mujeres tomen nota y se sientan muy femeninas en comparación con su enorme masculinidad. Los hombres se intimidarían si fueran inteligentes. Sexy era un tipo duro.

"Sabía que eras el indicado. Llámalo instinto o tal vez es por el vínculo que teníamos antes de conocernos. Podía sentir tu dolor y se convirtió en el mío. Una parte de mí te pertenecía y sólo encajó en su sitio la primera vez que miré a tus ojos." Ella inhaló su aroma. "La vida es una mierda a veces, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sus dedos se aflojaron.

"Deberíamos habernos dado una oportunidad. Creo que podría haber hecho que me quisieras junto a ti."

"No habría sido difícil." murmuró él, mirando a su pecho. "Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes."

"He estado tan sola." admitió. "Nunca te olvidé." le miró a los ojos. "¿Entregaste tu corazón a otra?" ese pensamiento trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, que se negaron a ocultarse. "¿Uno de esos modelos cyborg mejorados hizo que te olvides de mí?. ¿Estás con ella?. No importa. No quiero saberlo a pesar de que esto es sólo un sueño. "

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a una pared. Le recordó los pequeños compartimentos de una nave de transporte. Armarios de almacenaje fueron construidos en la nave que ella estudió. Sexy se incorporó totalmente, la soltó y sonó furioso cuando gritó.

"¡Ordenador! ¡Convoca a los médicos! "

Las puertas chasquearon abriéndose inmediatamente para admitir a un cyborg alto que llevaba un uniforme negro.

"¿Se despertó?"

"¿Estás esperando fuera de mi puerta?" Sexy frunció el ceño.

"Me quedé cerca. ¿Cuál es el problema? "

"Ella está confusa. Analízala de nuevo. Debe tener lesiones en la cabeza que te perdiste antes."

"No lo hice." protestó el hombre, luego dio un paso a un lado de la cama y miró hacia ella.

"Soy Sasori. Mira fijamente a mis ojos y no apartes la mirada. Voy a escanearte de nuevo."

No fue una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de sus pupilas no eran redondas. Eran cuadradas y un brillo rojo dentelleó por un instante en su interior. Volvió a ocurrir, rápidamente, antes de suspirar, enderezándose.

"Ella está bien, Sasuke. No hay sangrado arterial, no hay fracturas craneales y no hay inflamación. Los moretones en su mejilla están sanando a una velocidad igual a nuestras propias capacidades. Estarán desaparecidos en cuestión de horas a este ritmo."

"Ella cree que está alucinando."El hombre retrocedió.

"¿Quieres decir que tiene una pesadilla? Supongo que también si yo las tendrías si despertase para encontrarte encaramado a mi cabecera."

"Muéstrame respeto." Sexy exigió bruscamente. "Yo soy tu superior."

"No me he olvidado de lo que le hiciste a Hinata. La pusiste bajo mi cuidado también. ¿Te hace sentir una emoción al golpear mujeres más pequeñas? ¿Por qué no dejas de ocultarte detrás de tus contactos del consejo y sales al pasillo conmigo? Olvídate del rango." El cyborg envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la otra mano formando un puño. "Golpea a alguien de tu tamaño, por una vez y veamos cómo resulta eso para ti. No voy a prepararle comida drogada para ésta o quedarme inactivo mientras esperas a las órdenes del consejo de matarla. Naruto tenía razón en enfrentarse a ti. Ojalá estuviera al mando ahora. Él no permitiría que estés cerca de esta mujer. No puedo llevármela por la fuerza y salir de aquí, pero sé que voy a estar fuera de la puerta, dispuesto a protegerla."

Sexy se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Yo no le pedí a nadie matar a Hinata. El Consejo lo ordenó y yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo."

"Uno que estás disfrutando demasiado." El médico cyborg empujó a Sexy. "Tú eres su cyborg favorito, ¿no es así?"

Sakura miró a los dos hombres, confusa. ¿Quién era Hinata y por qué los cyborgs, obviamente, se odiaban? Le sorprendió que su sueño hubiera tomado tales giros extraños pero sólo reafirmó su sospecha de que el pirata que había mordido le había dado un grave contagio de algo que su sistema inmune mejorado no podía combatir

"Les debía lealtad total. Me rescataron de la Tierra. "

Sasuke le empujó hacia atrás.

"Fui rescatado también, pero sé cuando se equivocan. ¿Alguna vez piensas por ti mismo? "

El médico le empujó de nuevo.

"¿Deseas provocar un altercado físico?"

"¡Sí!" declaró el médico con entusiasmo. "En el pasillo para que ella no se vea perjudicada. Sé que no tienes consideración para nadie además de ti, pero yo sí."

"Vamos." dijo su con voz ronca cyborg.

Sasori extendió la mano y tocó el panel de la puerta. Se abrió y se echó atrás. Sexy le siguió. Sakura los veía saliendo de la habitación. El cyborg con los ojos extraños no esperó para atacar. Su puño voló a la cara de Sexy y la golpeó antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Su cyborg se tambaleó del golpe antes de perderlos de vista.

Está en peligro.

Eso la llevó a sentarse y rodar fuera de la cama. La habitación giró un poco del movimiento rápido pero tropezó hacia la puerta. Sueño o no, iría en su ayuda. Le temblaba la mano cuando ella golpeó la palma sobre el panel para acceder al pasillo. Se negó a abrir.

Ella lo miró y se centró con fuerza, empujando sus pensamientos con fuerza. La sensación causada por su mente vinculándose al ordenador la hizo sentir náuseas mientras ordenaba una anulación en la cerradura. La seguridad era de baja prioridad y la apertura de la puerta desde el interior era muy fácil de hackear. La puerta se abrió.

La visión de dos grandes hombres que participaban en la pelea en el limitado corredor la habría sorprendido si no hubiera visto sangre en el rostro de Sexy, cerca de su nariz y de su boca.

El fresco aroma de la sangre la hizo reaccionar. Sus colmillos se alargaron y sus afiladas garras se deslizaron fuera de sus uñas. Ella gruñó, sus cuerdas vocales cambiaron de normal a tonos más profundos, amenazantes. Los hombres se separaron sorprendidos por el grave sonido y ella se dirigió al médico. Él era la amenaza.


	9. C8 * Mio!

Sakura se agarró a los bordes de la puerta abierta, con las rodillas dobladas y se lanzó hacia él.

"¡NO!"

Sexy dio la vuelta y se metió en el camino del enemigo.

Ella apenas se retorció las muñecas hacia adentro para evitar cortarle con sus garras antes de estrellarse contra el grueso de su sólido cuerpo. Ambas manos capturaron sus caderas y él la atrapó en el aire. La colisión inesperada de sus torsos la golpeó dejándola sin aliento. Él no sufrió el mismo efecto, aunque se volvió y la apretó fuertemente contra el mamparo.

Estaban a la altura de su rostro donde la sostuvo suspendida por encima del suelo. Su corazón se aceleró, la adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas y le dolía la espalda por el impacto con la sólida pared. Cada aliento le hizo consciente de su piel caliente presionado a las partes de ella que su blusa no cubría desde la cintura para arriba.O era el sueño más realista que jamás había experimentado o Sexy realmente estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con su boca a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

"¿Sakura?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Ino. Estaba en el extremo del pasillo con un traje negro que no le ajustaba bien, parecido al traje del médico. Su hermana sonrió.

"¿Puedes creer esta mierda? ¡Ellos sobrevivieron y los encontramos! Estamos en una de sus naves."

Otro cyborg dobló la esquina detrás de su hermana y Ino miró hacia él cuando se detuvo. Ella miró al frente haciendo un guiño a Sakura.

"Técnicamente ellos nos encontraron a nosotras, pero sin embargo... ¿quién se preocupa por los detalles?" Ella articuló "caliente" con sus labios y ocultó su mano con su cuerpo haciendo con su pulgar un gesto fingiendo masturbarse, referido a quien estaba detrás de ella. La cabeza de Sakura se volvió lentamente para mirar a Sexy. Estaba agradecida por su fuerza, ya que podría haber resbalado al suelo si no hubiera estado sosteniéndola en brazos cuando ella pareció perder el control de sus extremidades. La sensación de sus colmillos en retirada parecía oportuna considerando que todos los demás parecían alejarse excepto él.

"No soy una alucinación." afirmó con calma. "Estás en el Bridden y mi nombre es Sasuke. Tú me rescataste en la Tierra. Yo te rescaté de la nave dañada que estabas pilotando."

Su mirada cayó a su boca. La sangre manchó el inferior de su cara por el puñetazo que se había llevado su nariz, pero él obviamente había intentado limpiar la basura en algún momento durante la pelea, visto el aspecto de la misma.

Es él. Realmente él. Sus manos se alzaron para acunar su rostro.

"Estás a salvo." continuó. "No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Yo..."

Cerró los ojos y sus labios se sellaron sobre los suyos mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia adelante. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y fue inflexible en un primer momento. Una parte interna de ella gemía en angustia por su rechazo, pero luego sus labios se abrieron. El sabor de su sangre se mezclaba con algo dulce mientras su lengua se deslizó con la suya cuando él profundizó el beso. La euforia la golpeó con fuerza. Lo mismo hizo la excitación.

"Lo admito." Sasori anunció. "Me perdí algo. Obviamente ella está sufriendo de una lesión cerebral significativa. Tendría que ser así para darle un beso."

Sasuke oyó el insulto del otro cyborg y apartó su boca de la de Sakura. Era difícil de hacer. Ella era el paraíso y él reaccionó a ella como si hubiera tocado un cable de alta tensión. El disparo envió corriente a todas las regiones de su cuerpo, pero especialmente a su polla. Creció con fuerza y con la suficiente rapidez para darle un mareo con tanta de sangre convergiendo en la zona inferior. La ira y el conocimiento de que al menos otras tres personas los veían enfrió su deseo de seguir besándola.

Él fulminó con la mirada a Sasori cuando levantó la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Llévala dentro de mi camarote y voy a escanearla más despacio. Me he perdido algo. Ella está actuando irracional."

Las manos curvadas alrededor de su rostro tensaron su dominio mientras tiraba de él. Sasuke resistió el impulso de bajarla al suelo y volver a la violencia física con Sasori. Él le permitió ajustar la cabeza hasta asomar tras ella. Las lágrimas en los ojos le causaron alarma.

"¿Estás herida? ¿Te he chocado demasiado fuerte contra la pared cuando le sujeté? "

Sasuke cambió de postura para poner algo de espacio entre sus pechos. Lamentó detenerla de atacar al otro cyborg pero la preocupación por su seguridad cuando vio su intención había sido un impulso que no podía negar. Él la había agarrado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de participar en una pelea.

"¿Estás realmente aquí conmigo?"

Las lágrimas no derramadas que brillaban en sus ojos verdes le hicieron querer tirar de ella más cerca de nuevo y abrazarla con fuerza. Un instinto de protección que no sabía que existía dentro de él se hinchó hasta que tuvo que aclararse la garganta del bulto que se formó. Ella apareció asustada pero esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

"Sí."

Él casi esperaba que ella le mordiese de nuevo cuando echó la cabeza hacia adelante, pero en lugar de eso sólo le acarició el rostro contra su garganta. La sensación de su nariz y los labios rozando ligeramente su piel hizo a su erecta polla contraerse. Ella le olfateó, haciéndole cosquillas, y sus extremidades se ciñeron. Enredó los brazos en un bucle sobre sus hombros y se apretaron alrededor de su cuello mientras sus muslos se separaron para engancharlos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Sakura?"

Volvió su cuerpo ligeramente y frunció el ceño ante la otra mujer que se acercó con cautela, la preocupación era evidente en su rostro. La inhalación se detuvo, pero la mujer en sus brazos sólo apretó su agarre, enterrando su cara más cómodamente contra su garganta. El gruñido suave de ella era alarmante, pero ella no le mordió.

"¿Sakura? Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos visto hombres Sexys y ambas estamos muy contentas al saber que los cyborgs han prosperado desde que dejaron la Tierra, pero puede que quieras dejarlo pasar. Él, uh, estás llevando tu alegría de que estén vivos a un punto un poco más personal. "

Sasuke miró a la otra mujer que miraba abiertamente a su ingle, sabía que se refería a su estado de excitación. Él no silenció su enojo cuando ella levantó la mirada para encontrar la suya.

"Retrocede." le ordenó.

Ino se detuvo.

"Ponla abajo."

"Dejadnos solos." murmuró Sakura contra su piel. Ella olfateó de nuevo contra él y sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo en la base de su cuello para acunar su cabeza. "Vete, Ino."

La otra mujer se negó a retirarse.

"Estás actuando como lo hago cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve sexo y estoy caliente y en celo." Ella arrugó la nariz y respiró hondo un par de veces. "Nope. Eres bueno. No es esa época del mes."

Sasuke accedió a su conocimiento de un canino entrando en celo y sólo hizo que el deseo de estar a solas con Sakura agarrase más en él. El concepto de que ella pudiera sentir dolor físicamente por tener sexo todos los meses excitaba su libido. Él le daría todo lo que ella necesitaba. Su polla tembló de nuevo, coincidiendo plenamente con ese plan.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Itachi dio un paso más cerca de Ino, aun detrás de ella.

"No lo sé, pero ya veo lo que quiere hacer." Ella lo miró con Sasuke. "Tiene una lesión en la cabeza y no es ella misma. Ponla abajo y aléjate."

Sakura retiró lentamente su rostro de su cuello y otro gruñido retumbó en sus labios entreabiertos cuando su cabeza se volvió hasta que pudo ver a Ino. Su pecho vibró con el sonido bajo, peligroso. Su agarre sobre ella se tensó y él la ajustó en sus brazos para mantenerla allí en caso de que ella tratara de atacar a la otra mujer.

Ino dio un paso atrás, tropezó con Itachi y levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera. La preocupación se alineó rasgos de la mujer.

"Mierda. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Soy yo. "

"¿Sakura?" Sasuke trató de llamar su atención.

Otro gruñido bajo y amenazador provenía de ella mientras sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de él. Se dio cuenta de que ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía cuando sintió la fuerza de sus muslos apretando su cintura. Ella desenredó los dedos de su cabello y su mano soltó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella ajustó su agarre sobre él deslizando su brazo por debajo de él y enganchándolo por detrás del hombro. Era evidente que quería quedarse exactamente donde estaba. Su atención se centró en la otra mujer.

"¡Mío!" dijo Sakura, su voz sonó inusualmente profunda para una mujer.

A Sasuke le gustó mucho escuchar su afirmación de que él era lo que ella quería tan posesivamente. Quería que ella lo mirara pero parecía decidida a no romper el contacto visual con la otra mujer.

"Está bien." Ino empujó a Itachi, lo obligó a retirarse más lejos por el pasillo también. "Es todo tuyo. No estoy tratando de llevármelo." Miró a Sasori. "Um, ¿tienes los sedantes? Ahora sería un buen momento. Ella está en modo de protección."

"¿Tiene uno de sus chips dañado? ¿Es un defecto de programación o algún fallo de funcionamiento?"

Itachi pasó un brazo alrededor de la mujer recostada contra él, su cuerpo tenso, mirando a Sakura de una manera que a Sasuke no le gustaba, como si ella fuera peligrosa y una amenaza. Estaba claro que el otro cyborg tenía previsto lanzar a Ino fuera del camino en caso necesario y situarse en condiciones de luchar en su lugar.

"Ella parece estar amenazándote."

"Instinto." Ino se apoderó del antebrazo de Itachi, aferrándose a él para evitar que se moviera. "Podemos tener un poco de miedo cuando nos sentimos protectoras de algo que creemos que es nuestro. Deberías ver la forma en que se pone cuando incluso miras a su chocolate." Ella respiró desigual. "¿Sakura? Habla conmigo, cariño. ¿Quizás ese gran cyborg tocó tu campana un poco fuerte cuando te golpeó? Soy tu hermana de camada y tienes que venir a mí. Yo me ocuparé de ti hasta que te sientas mejor. Sabes que no te gustan los hombres. Nunca dejas que te toquen."

La incredulidad y una sensación de temor llenaron a Sasuke.

"¿Qué quiere decir que no le gustan los hombres? ¿Sois pareja?" No le gustaba la idea de que nadie tocase lo que era suyo mientras miraba a Ino. Él lucharía con la mujer si ella trataba de tomar Sakura de sus brazos.

Ino le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"No. Saca su mente de la alcantarilla. Somos hermanas. Es sólo que ella no le gustan los hombres. Muchos de ellos han dado con ella, pero ella siempre se niega. Ella fue la primera en nuestra línea de producción y nos hizo conscientes de un fallo cuando algo le pasó a ella."

"No hay nada malo en ella." Gruñó ahora Sasuke. "Ella es perfecta."

Sakura giró la cabeza en su dirección y le miró a los ojos verdes. Eran las cosas más fascinantes de la historia.

"Vosotras dos no se parecen entre sí." Itachi sonó desconcertado. "¿Sois hermanas?"

"El material genético humano que usaron para crearnos no es de la misma fuente, pero nuestro ADN canino si lo es. Estamos relacionadas. Todas las unidades caninas lo estaban. Kabuto nos diseñó para tener un sentido de la familia así que no había necesidad de llegar a ser territoriales entre sí. Sakura fue la primera de nuestra línea, yo era la segunda, y fuimos las más fuertes antes de que produjeran más de nosotras." Ino hizo una pausa."¿Sakura?" Su voz se profundizó notablemente. "Mírame."

Sakura volvió la cabeza, rompiendo la intensa mirada con Sasuke.

"Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Me estás volviendo loca como el infierno. Te amo y estoy muy preocupada."

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios.

"Es él. Sexy."

"¡Oh!" dijo Ino, con voz suave. "Mierda. Eso lo explica todo. No es de extrañar que estés actuando de esta manera. Adelante. No voy a entrar en tu camino."

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Supongo que ella piensa que eres atractivo." Itachi encontró la mirada de Sasuke.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

"Él es el único."

"¿Cual único?" Sasuke quería saber lo que estaba pasando también.

Ino se encontró con su mirada curiosa. "Somos parte humanos, supongo, pero tenemos extras añadidos." Soltó a Itachi para levantar una mano. Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer. "Nuestras garras y colmillos son provocadas por el miedo o la ira cuando nos sentimos amenazados o necesitamos protección. Con los años hemos aprendido cómo forzar el cambio de la forma en que estoy haciendo ahora. Me ayudó a sobrevivir, pero se necesita mucha práctica." Ella retractó las garras. "Nuestras laringes son diferentes de las vuestras, adaptadas a hablar normalmente o en modo canino. Nos da la capacidad de rugir, gruñir, y nuestras voces se profundizan como escuchaste. Nuestro ADN canino lleva incrustado ciertos comportamientos también. Se equivocaron y con Sakura encontraron el fallo."

"¿Cual fue?" Sasori decidió hablar y participar en la conversación.

Ino vaciló. "Como ya dije." ella asintió hacia Sasuke y Itachi "no se hicieron unidades caninas masculinos porque Kabuto temía que no acatáramos órdenes de él o de su pueblo si hubiera hombres en nuestra línea. Un compañero de servidumbre se convertiría en nuestro líder natural y sería alguien a quien seguiríamos ciegamente. Él pensó que seríamos leales con él porque nos creo como, bueno, cachorros de perrito. Fuimos diseñados para ceder ante aquellos a quienes amamos, haciendo instintivamente cualquier cosa a favor de ellos, necesitando esa sensación de..." Hizo una pausa. "Mierda. Es difícil de explicar, pero la conclusión es que ella estaba hackeando la computadora central en busca de cyborgs para liberar, y localizó uno." Ella señaló a Sasuke. "Se olvidaron de romper su vínculo con el equipo cuando lo llevaron al centro. Su dolor se transmitió a través de esa conexión cuando fue golpeado y Sakura lo recogió. Ella lo rescató, pero algo sucedió cuando se reunieron realmente."

"¿Qué?" Sasuke quería sacudir Ino y hacerla simplemente decírselo.

Ella estaba arrastrándole hacia fuera dándole la información que quería, entonces ella dejó de hablar. Ino dejó caer su mano.

"Ella está enlazada a ti. Le gustas obsesivamente. Te convertiste en su alfa total y alguien por el que haría cualquier cosa."

Sasori jadeó.

"¿Por qué él? Es un imbécil, no un alfa."

A Sasuke quería golpear al hijo de puta, pero eso significaría forzar la liberación de Sakura, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ino se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Podía sentir su dolor cuando se lastimó. Fue una estupidez rescatarlo porque podía perderse. Le dijimos a que rompiera el vínculo para que no tocara su mente y que era demasiado peligroso ir tras él. No le importaba nada a ella. Sentimos una afinidad con los cyborgs y los ayudamos, porque todos nosotros fuimos creados para ser utilizados por el Gobierno de la Tierra. Éramos hábiles en eso, aunque nosotros mismos nos protegíamos en el proceso. Kabuto la jodió cuando nos diseñó para ser tan leales."

Ino se mordió el labio y luego suspiró, mirando a Sasuke.

"Estaba dispuesta a morir por ti. Piensa en ti como su compañero. Al menos, eso es lo que creo. Ella te perdió y nunca pudo reunir ningún interés en otros hombres. Eras para ella. El único."

"¿Su compañero?" Sasuke se tambaleó por las implicaciones.

"Para toda la vida, supongo." Ino miró."Es el fallo de nuestro diseño. Sakura lo encontró cuando se unió a ti. Eso me asustó también a mí y nunca he permitido que ningún hombre se acerque demasiado por ello. Tú arruinaste su vida. Esperaba que lo superaría, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Todos estos años, décadas, desairó a todos los hombres. No eran tu." La otra mujer le rastrilló con su mirada. "Ahora ella está interesada. Le haces daño y te destripo, Cyborg."

La amenaza no le molestaba. Todavía estaba tratando de dar sentido a la expresión"compañero".Algunos animales lo hacían de por vida cuando escogían una pareja para reproducirse y permanecían el uno con el otro hasta la muerte. Miró fijamente a Sakura mientras cerraba miradas con él.

Las emociones eran fáciles de leer en sus ojos.Miedo. Preocupación. Esperanza.Luego su mirada cayó sobre su pecho y su agarre se aflojó. Ella pareció arrugarse en sus brazos.

"Lo siento." susurró.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer!!! Nos vemos el proximo Domingo**

 **besos Gupas!!**

 **#evelin18**


	10. C9 * Amame

**Hola Hermosas lectoras!**

 **Nuevos capis.. espero os guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura experimentó un nuevo tipo de dolor, estaba claro que su cyborg se había sorprendido pero más allá de eso, sus emociones eran difíciles de adivinar. Estaba bastante segura de que tenía que estar horrorizado, Sakura le acababa de revelar su secreto, algo que había esperado poder explicarle con el tiempo.

Cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido de que se enamorase de ella antes de confesarle que el vínculo que los unía, la había perdido, Sakura temía que la rechazara. Los Cyborgs habían sido diseñados de manera diferente a las unidades caninas, no demostraban sus sentimientos.

Estaban muy vigilados, en parte era porque les habían implantado un chips dentro de sus cerebros que les anulaban las emociones y en parte porque eran difíciles de controlar, era algo que iba más allá de su superioridad física.

A Sakura se le había roto el corazón una vez cuando había visto marcharse las lanzaderas y las habían dejado allí. Había sido muy difícil sobrevivir cuando lo único que deseaba era morir. Sus hermanas la habían obligado a seguir adelante, hasta que Kabuto consideró el proyecto de la unidad canina un fracaso y había tomado la decisión de eliminar el experimento.

Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir a morir con ellos, tenia la intención de castigarla por traicionarlo. Su sufrimiento se convirtió en su forma de venganza cuando salio a la luz que habían ayudado a los cyborgs a escapar.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la única hermana que había sido capaz de salvar, la humillación aún ardía en su interior cuando recordaba que se había arrodillado junto a Kabuto y agarrandole la pierna le había rogado que no matara a sus hermanas, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar sus muerte.

Ella incluso le había dicho que se mataría si se quedaba sola. La había mirado con odio y había dicho que podría salvar solamente a una, el hijo de puta había sonreído, encantado por que ella le había dado un arma para lastimarla aun más.

Los asesinatos de sus hermanas casi la destruye, tuvo que elegir y eligió a la más cercana ,Ino. Habían entrenado juntas, compartían la habitación y las condiciones de servidumbre la habían unido más.

Había elegido un nombre de entre cientos, nunca lo lamentó, pero el sentimiento de culpa por las muertes de sus hermanas recayó sobre sus hombros. Ahora Ino la había traicionado por decirle a, Sasuke que era su nombre ahora, la verdad, el dolor atravesó su corazón.

Ella le había confesado todo a su hermana, incluyendo que si les hubiera dado la oportunidad, le habría mostrado a él lo feliz que podía hacerle antes de decirle que ella les liberó. Ino había escuchado muchas veces como Sakura expresaba su temor a que la rechazara.

Sus grandes manos la agarraron por las caderas, deslizándose por su columna vertebral, provocandole un gemido, si él lo adivinaba, pondría distancia entre ellos, los Cyborgs eran seres solitarios.

La idea de una mujer unida tan intensamente lo haría naturalmente, será de mal gusto. Ella no se aferraría a él a pesar de quererlo. La levantó un poco más alto para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel, él no la estaba mirando en su lugar le dijo "El médico de los cyborg ".

"Vamos a estar en mi habitación." Dijo el cyborg que parecía más amigable y que seguía con el brazo alrededor de Ino.

"Itachi, encuentra otro lugar para dormir, voy a empacar tus pertenencias y a ponlas fuera, en la puerta ".

Su corazón tartamudeó cuando la miró a los ojos, Sakura no quería tener esperanzas, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

"Agárrate a mí, Sakura, vamos a nuestra habitación, puedes venir por propia voluntad o puedo llevarte en brazos, tu elijes ".

La sensación de hormigueo en su columna vertebral era vergonzoso, si hubiera tenido una cola, la habría meneado.

"¿Dónde voy a dormir?" la voz de Itachi sonaba indignada.

Sasuke rompió el contacto visual. "No tenemos espacio, voy a desmontar la litera superior y a dejarla en el pasillo. No vamos a necesitar dos camas ".

Sasuke le puso el brazo por encima de sus hombros y enterró la cara en su cuello, la abrazó con más fuerza, Sakura inhaló su aroma y eso le hizo ser consciente de que a cada paso que daba se rozaban sus cuerpos,él no me está rechazando!

"Le haces daño y estás muerto, cyborg " Sakura amenazo al cyborg que tenia a Ino abrazada, la voz le salió ahogada contra la piel de Sasuke.

Él permaneció impasible, parecía saber que no era él que despertó su ira.

"No les hagas caso ", le dijo con voz áspera cerca su oído. "Ya casi hemos llegado."

La soltó un momento y con un brazo intento abrir la puerta de su habitación. Ya abierta la puerta se detuvo en el interior hasta que se cerro. Quería mirarlo pero el miedo la mantuvo inmóvil en sus brazos. Él querría tener privacidad para rechazarla sin testigos, en una ocasión le había salvado la vida y podía tener sentido del honor y deseaba evitarle esa humillación.

Las grandes y fuertes manos se deslizaron hasta la curva de su culo, la agarró con la suficiente firmeza como para dejar marca en la piel, pero no le dolía, tenía toda su atención y su cuerpo respondió de inmediato al tener sus dedos tan cerca de su sexo.

"¿Sakura?"

Ya es hora de hacerle frente,no me rechaces por favor. Ella no dijo esto en voz alta, pero ardía de deseo de decírselo. Se armo de valor y levantó la cabeza y miró su hermoso rostro, que estaba carente de toda emoción, su mirada era un poco distante.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"¿Qué?" lo sabía pero él quería que admitiera que sentía un fuerte vínculo con él.

Tenia los músculos de la mandíbula tensos y le hablaba con irritación.

"¿Piensas en mí como tu ... "Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta antes de terminar."¿Compañero?"

"Mi lado humano sabe que eso no es razonable. " Eso era algo delicado de contestar.

"¿Qué pasa con el lado canino?"

"Es un defecto en mi diseño."

La ira apareció en sus ojos. "¿A si es cómo lo ves? ¿Te molesta ser tan perceptible para mí, porque el código genético lo ha hecho posible? "

"No." Ella no iba a mentir. "Me asustó al principio. Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando cuando te conocí, podía adivinar, pero eres un cyborg. Los lazos emocionales no son parte de tu ser ".

"Sólo quiero la verdad. ¿me ves como tu pareja? "

"Sí", contesto. "Pero no haré nada, probablemente me deje intimidar por él. He sobrevivido todas estas décadas sin ti ahora lo haré igual de bien."¡Qué mentirosa!."Está bien no me quieres, probablemente ya tienes a alguien en tu vida".Ouch. Dios, me moriré si me dice que se conectó con otro cyborg.

"No me programaron para formar una unidad familiar, mi carrera es lo más importante y pocos entienden que, no me interese nadie lo suficiente como para unirme a ella con un contrato a largo plazo. "

Sonaba tan frío. "¿Hay unidades familiares que se basan en contratos? "

"Sí"eran como la noche y el día, tan diferente.

Sakura quería hacerse un ovillo y llorar, todas las veces que había soñado con el tipo de vida que podían compartir, las risas, el amor, había imaginado una vida llena de amor de calor, era difícil enfrentarse a la realidad y le dolió, Sasuke la miraba fijamente.-"¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? "

"¿Hacer?"

"¿Qué implica ser una pareja? "

Sakura decidió mirar el lado bueno, él no estaba involucrado con nadie y que quería saber que entendía él por tener una relación. Su mente le decía que él satisfacería sus necesidades.

¿Y me hará feliz?Sakura pensó en la respuesta mientras él la miraba con sus intensos ojos.

"Sólo quiero ..."que me ames. "Alguien que se preocupe por mí, que yo le importe. Necesito mucho contacto físico." que me abraces y tener siempre tus manos sobre mí cuerpo.La idea de él acariciando su cuerpo aumento los latidos de su corazón y le recordó que estaba en sus brazos.

"Podría darte todo eso." su voz ronca provoco cosas en su cuerpo . Sus pezones se endurecieron y los músculos de su vientre se apretaron, estaba segura de que sus pantalones cortos estaban húmedos, lo deseaba con desesperación.

"Voy a la unidad de limpieza " Aún tenia la cara manchada de sangre pero a ella no le importaba. Él podría estar cubierto de barro y ella aún querría frotarse con él, con suavidad la dejo en el suelo y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

La parte superior estaba vacía, le bloqueó la vista cuando él se enderezó. Una rápida mirada a su pecho le recordó la herida que tenia cuando vio el pequeño vendaje e hizo una mueca de dolor. La que tenia en la parte superior del pecho también había sido culpa suya se la hizo cuando se defendió de él pensando que la atacaba .

Él pareció leerle la mente cuando deslizó un brazo bajo la litera de arriba y la quito de la pared, el ruido lleno la habitación mientras él desarmaba la litera, salió de su habitación con la litera y volvió sin ella, Sakura observó como abría los cajones, sacaba ropa de hombre con todas sus pertenencias y las metía en bolsas, luego lo llevo todo al pasillo, cerro la puerta después de haber quitado toda las pertenencias de su compañero de habitación.

"Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas " se dio media vuelta y entró la unidad de limpieza.

Ella se abrazo las piernas y miró hacia abajo, recordando que se había quitado su traje en la nave. Su piel era muy pálida por los años de viaje espacial, las visitas a los planetas con sol eran pocas y muy esparcida lo que hacia un marcado contraste con el tono más oscuro de su hermosa piel. ¿La encontraría atractiva?ella estudio sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes, pero estaban bien.

Kabuto era un pervertido y había querido algo agradable a la vista cuando había creado las unidades caninas. Sabia que algunas de su línea le habían permitido tocar sus cuerpos, ella nunca se lo había permitido.

Solo había sentido gratitud por su existencia pero dejo de sentirlo cuando le conoció. Había sido un idiota con sueños de tener un harén a su entera disposición. Al parecer, la unidad de limpieza no estaba programado para un ciclo entero, Sasuke sólo iba a limpiarse la sangre, pero aun así le dio tiempo para preocuparse por su falta de experiencia sexual.

Él era un C-46 y se preguntó¿que conocimiento sexual tenía?,habían pasado una gran cantidad de años desde que lo había visto, probablemente había adquirido un montón de experiencia en ese tiempo.

Ella no tenía ni idea si él había sido creado poco antes de que ella lo rescatara o si había cometido alguna infracción y había sido trasladado allí para su exterminación.

No se había dado cuenta de que muchas de sus habilidades y funciones eran naturales, pero el abuso que había sufrido le había dejado aturdido, lo que podría explicar sus lentas reacciones de esa noche. El repentino silencio atrajo su atención hacia Sasuke cuando salió de la unidad de limpieza sólo llevaba los pantalones.

Su oscura mirada estaba fija en la suya, poco a poco se puso de rodillas en frente de donde estaba ella sentada y acercó su cara a la suya.

"Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo. Yo creí que eras humana ".

"Debería de habértelo dicho pero no disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que las alarmas se dispararan. "

"Intente tener acceso al ascensor para poder huir ".

"No, eso era imposible, tenían programas a prueba de fallos para prevenir tu huida, ni con tus habilidades para vincularte habrías podido romper los códigos yo estaba allí, así que tenía acceso a toda la instalación. Mi trabajo era hacer un seguimiento de todo en mi linea " Sakura tragó en seco. "Quiero decir, yo era la responsable y se me había asignado cuidar de las unidades caninas, eso me dio un mayor acceso que cualquier otro, así podía hackear casi todos los sistemas, pero no todos, el acceso por el techo se consideró que no tenia peligro pues no podríamos sobrevivir a una caída desde esa altura. Nosotros no fuimos entrenados para pilotar lanzaderas ni tuvimos acceso a esa información ".

Él puso las manos en los bordes de la litera junto a sus muslos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Nunca te reuniste conmigo."

"Lo intenté, tenía diez minutos para estar en el punto de recogida designado pero las lanzaderas ya estaban dejando la órbita ". Sakura odio las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos, tenia la esperanza de que él no la detestara al ver a su debilidad.

Probablemente él veía las emociones como un aspecto negativo de su personalidad.

"Pensé en verte mucho antes pero recibí órdenes de último minuto. Se nos pidió que sacáramos a los guardias fuera de la prisión, así los cyborgs tendrían la ventaja necesaria ".

"¿Estabas en los centros de detención? ¿Te quedaste en el lugar y me ayudaste escapar? "

"El centro de exterminación estaba situado a una media milla de las celdas de detención, organizamos una rebelión bloqueando las construcciones para mantenerlos ocupados. Ellos trataron de capturarnos nos escapamos por los túneles de emergencia, no todos nosotros logramos salir ".

Recordó la muerte de algunos miembros de su unidad que se habían quedado atrás para atraer la atención de los guardias mientras el resto huía por el subterráneo.

"Doscientos veintisiete llegamos al punto de recogida ".

"¿Cuántos estaban allí antes eso? "

"Trescientos. Cincuenta y seis murieron y diecisiete quedaron tan gravemente heridos que tuvimos que sacrificarlos allí mismo para que el resto de la unidad pudiera salvarse".

La rabia oscureció sus facciones. "¿Llegasteis a tiempo pero ya nos habíamos ido? "

"Sí." el recuerdo saliendo de los túneles y la conmoción al buscar las lanzaderas vinieron a su mente. Sakura había visto como desaparecían en el cielo cuando salían de la Tierra. "No había servicio de transporte ".

"Ellos los abandonaron, no lo sabia ".

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. "Tal vez hubo de algún tipo de malentendido."

"Ellos los dejaron a vuestra suerte", Sasuke se enfureció.

Durante años había considerado la posibilidad de una traición, pero que nunca había querido creerlo.

"Mis contactos con el equipo de construcción se redujeron después de la rebelión, quizás paso algo y no pudieron esperar para despegar a la hora que estaba programada o quizás estaban bajo fuego pesado y no pudieron esperar a que el ascensor estuviera fuera antes de que los alcanzamos ".

"Todo salió de acuerdo al plan."

Sasuke dio un puñetazo sobre el colchón. "Tengo acceso a todos nuestros registros y no fue precipitada nuestra salida de la Tierra " dicho esto respiro lenta y profundamente. "No hay ninguna mención en ningún sitio de las unidades caninas. Nos dijeron que algunos seres humanos se compadecieron y nos ayudaron, uno en particular, era un ordenador de los piratas cibernéticos. El consejo nos mintió ".

Parecía muy enfadado por el hecho. Ella se sentía conmovida por la tristeza que veía en él a causa de la traición.

"Yo no te habría dejado atrás si lo hubiera sabido, habría conseguido una lanzaderas y te habría esperado. "

Ella le creyó. "En un servicio de transporte no habrían cabido todas mis compañeras de camada ".

"Habría dado un par de viajes o habría pedido ayuda a otros cyborgs para que pilotasen las lanzaderas y así os habríais salvado todas ". Soltó el borde de la cama y paso suavemente sus manos sobre la parte superior de sus muslos. La sinceridad en su mirada hizo que le creyera. "Yo no me habría ido sin ti ".

"Tal vez tuvieron que dejarnos atrás debido a la falta de espacio en las naves espaciales que planeaban robar ". Ella era muy consciente del calor de su mano. "Era imposible planificar exactamente cuántas naves o incluso cuanto tiempo estarían en órbita . "

"Había un montón de espacio."

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero tengo la intención de encontrar las respuestas ". Él se acercó más hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

"Van a pagar por esto, eso te lo prometo, estoy en deuda contigo ".Tenia una sospecha que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

"¿Es por eso, es por lo que has aceptado ser mi pareja?. ¿Por que sientes que estás en deuda conmigo? "

Su boca hizo un gesto de desagrado. "No ,quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos siempre, eres la mujer más atractiva que he conocido ".

El latido de su corazón se aceleró con cada palabra, él le afectaba como ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentir.

"Nunca podría olvidarte." él de repente levantó la mano y toco un mechón de su cabello.

"Me gustaba tu pelo rosa corto, pero yo lo prefiero así. "él miró hacia bajo antes de mirarla a los ojos. "¿Hay algo más que debería saber?, pareces totalmente humana ".

"Físicamente, soy igual. "

"Bien." Él retrocedió. " desnúdate y lo comprobaremos, he esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte ".


	11. C10 * Mi primera vez

Por un momento Sakura se olvidó de cómo respirar.Sasuke quería que se desnudara, así sin mas, sin juegos previos, sin palabras de amor, sólo una demanda ronca para que se desnudara.

Sakura se asustó un poco. "Nunca he hecho esto antes ". Su voz salió apresurada, impaciente.

"En eso soy básicamente lo mismo que un humano ".

El rubor coloreó sus mejillas, era obvio que él creía que sabia lo que era tener relaciones sexuales con un cyborg. "Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie. "

"¿Qué?"

Su expresión habría resultado cómica si no fuera por lo serio del asunto. Su vergüenza creció a pasos agigantados. "¡Yo quiero!, es decir... solo quería hacerlo contigo y no quise... que nadie me tocara ".

Parecía que no encontraba las palabras.

"Kabuto, mi creador, siempre quería tener sexo, pero yo lo odiaba, yo sabía que si mostraba algún interés en cualquiera de los guardias, él nunca me dejaría en paz. Y desde que te conocí, no encontré a nadie que me pareciera atractivo después de esa noche. "Ella sentía la necesidad de explicarse "Es que ... no sentía nada cuando miraba a otros hombres ". Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

"¿Sientes algo por mí?"

"Sí." Ella se acercó más y abrió mas sus muslos para tener espacio y estar más cerca. "Me duele las manos por tocarte, pero pensé que debía advertirte, yo no he hecho esto antes, quizás esperabas una amante más hábil, pero aprenderé ".

Él deslizo las manos por sus muslos hacia arriba. "La primera vez que nos conocimos, no parecías tan inocente, por eso me sorprende ". Él se acerco aún más.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta el grueso contorno de su eje, que sobresalía hacia arriba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Era grande y ella admitió que se sentía un poco intimidada. Eso no era el tamaño para los principiantes.

"No espero experiencia o habilidad, sólo deseo ".

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y supo que lo decía en serio. La pasión brillaba en sus ojos, él no era frío o insensible, ni escondía sus emociones. Un suave gruñido retumbó en su garganta y ella sólo quería comérselo pero se abstuvo de decírselo por si él confundía el contexto.

"Lo siento mucho haberte atacado en la nave ".

"No sabías quien era, el casco ocultaba mis facciones ". Su mirada fue a los vendajes.

"¿Te he hecho mucho daño?"

"No." Él agarro un extremo del blanco vendaje y tiró.

Sakura examino la herida. Sus garras le había arrancado la piel, pero eso era todo y ya se había curado. "Wow."

"Nos curamos muy deprisa. Para mañana sólo estará un poco de rojo, lo mismo en el que me mordiste, lo siento te herí en la cara. "Su mirada se detuvo en su mejilla.

"Yo no te di muchas opciones y ni siquiera estoy herida, me curo muy rápido también en un par de días ni siquiera se verá la marca ".

Él se acercó un poco más. "¿Estas intentando ganar tiempo? No quiero apresurarte, pero he esperado décadas para verte desnuda y poner mis manos sobre ti. "

Las manos de Sakura temblaban mientras agarraba el borde de su camisa y se la saco por la cabeza. La quería desnuda y ella iba hacer todo lo que le pidiera. Sakura, levantó las piernas y apoyo sus talones en el borde de la cama y se echó hacia atrás teniendo cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza con la pared de detrás de la cama.

El espacio no era muy estrecho pero si limitaba los movimiento, levanto las caderas, invitándole a que le quitara los pantalones cortos.

Puso las manos en su cintura, engancho los pulgares en el pantalón y lentamente exploró la parte inferior del estómago justo debajo de la cintura. Sakura dejó de preocuparse si él la encontraba atractiva, tenia los ojos clavados en su cuerpo cuando él tiró de sus pantalones cortos y se los quito.

El olor de su excitación le llegó a la nariz y ella esperaba que la encontrara excitante. Sakura sabía que sus habilidades caninas había potenciado su sentido del olfato. Él la desnudó y tiro la ropa lejos. Sakura esperaba que la tomara inmediatamente, pero él le abrió más las piernas, se agachó y Sakura se congeló, parecía que quería inspeccionar su sexo.

"Yo no te he mentido. Nadie me ha tocado. Soy tuya ".

Su mirada se encontró con la suya. "Deja todo bajo mi control. "

Sakura no entendía que quería decir hasta que bajo su rostro y dejo besos calientes sobre su monte de venus, la agarró del culo y la levantó unos centímetros de la cama. Sus anchos hombros se movieron entre sus muslos, separándolos más,clavo las garras en la cama cuando su ardiente aliento toco su coño. Él pretendía realizar el sexo oral.

Otro gruñido salio de su garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y luchó contra el impulso de cerrar de golpe las piernas. Una batalla interna se desarrollaba en su interior causándole estragos, estaba entre la vergüenza por ser tan vulnerable y estar expuesta y la curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría al ser tocada de esa manera.

Él es mi compañero. Yo soy suya, sus músculos tensos se relajaron mientras se sometía a Sasuke, estaba dispuesta a que él le enseñara los juegos previos antes de hacer el amor. El primer toque de su lengua en su clítoris fue una sorpresa. Fue un toque suave, pero una potente sacudida y una extraña sensación se disparó por todo su cuerpo.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando su toque. Él pasó la lengua y la presionó contra un punto muy sensible que la hizo jadear cuando la comenzó a mover y aplicar la cantidad justa de presión.

"Oh sí," gimió Sakura.

La estimulación de su clítoris era celestial e infernal al mismo tiempo, era mágico pero, al mismo tiempo le dolía. Sus dedos se aferraron a la ropa de la cama para evitar agarrarle del pelo, no podía controlar el movimiento de sus caderas parecían mover por su propia voluntad.

Sasuke intensifico el ataque de su lengua y Sakura perdió la capacidad de pensar. Se detuvo solo un momento para poner sus labios alrededor del clítoris y succionarlo en su boca. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la nueva sensación luego gimió más fuerte, dándose cuenta que los latidos venían de su interior, apretó los dientes, por la necesidad y jadeó, el impulso de agarrarle del pelo era cada vez más difícil resistir.

"Por favor" Él no pareció oírla y continuó atormentándola con su lengua.

Lo único que él quería era ponerse encima de ella y sentir lo que era estar dentro de ella, se lo había imaginarlo por lo menos un millar de veces cuando los recuerdos del pasado le perseguían, pero no estaba muy seguro si ella le había dicho la verdad.

Sus hombros mantenían sus piernas abiertas para su boca y lengua hasta que la primeras sensaciones llegaron a ser demasiado intensas, fuertes espasmos la hicieron temblar, el calor se extendió por su coño y Sakura arqueó la espalda, gritando, cuando alcanzó al orgasmo, Sasuke retiró la boca y dejo su culo de nuevo sobre el suave colchón.

Sakura se quedó allí tumbada intentando recuperar el control, Sasuke exploró con la mano el interior de sus muslos, subiendo, hasta que uno de sus dedos penetró lentamente en su coño, Sakura gimió al sentir su grueso dedo.

Hizo una pausa y lo retiró casi por completo e inserto un segundo dedo, extendiendo las paredes vaginales y Sakura gimió, disfrutando de su toque, sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de sus dedos, estaba tan excitada que se agarró a las sabanas de nuevo.

Un gemido de protesta salio de sus labios cuando él retiró sus dedos , abrió los ojos, y miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos y se quedo sin respiración cuando le vio abrir sus pantalones y liberar su polla.

Había visto hombres desnudos antes, pero ninguno se podía comparar con Sasuke, él estaba en forma ... y era grande. Ella lo había esperado era una unidad C-46. La gruesa polla estaba rígida y vio como sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de la base, era algo muy sexy. Sasuke guió la cabeza redondeada de su polla por entre sus muslos abiertos.

"No te muevas", exigió. "Estoy tratando de ir despacio, no quiero hacerte daño ". Su mirada estaba fija en la de ella. "Sin embargo, te lo haré."

Ella sabía qué esperar, pero cuando la punta de su polla presionó contra su coño dilatándola, ella gimió mientras él se apretó contra ella. Su cuerpo protestó por la intrusión pero estaba resbaladiza y húmeda por su boca, caliente y lista para él.

Él hizo un sonido bajo, casi de dolor y preocupado le pregunto."¿Te hago daño?"

Sus ojos se cerraron. "Me estás matando. "

Él respiro profundamente y le dijo. "Lo siento, hermosa."

Se preguntó si se habría arrepentido, había estado muy bien hasta ahora y la había llamado cariño. Sasuke soltó su eje y la agarro de los muslos, sosteniéndolos firmemente contra sus costillas. La penetró con un golpe rápido y ella se quedo sin aliento y grito cuando una punzada de dolor la atravesó.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, el dolor se fue desvaneciendo cuando pasaron unos los segundos . "No te haré daño de nuevo."

Sakura asintió, confiando plenamente en él, Sasuke puso sus tobillos encima de sus hombros y se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente para inmovilizarla con su peso, por lo que Sakura estaba casi doblada por la mitad y no es que le importara.

Se deslizó más profundamente en su interior, estirándola aun más, le encantaba saber que estaba llena de él, por fin unidos, juntos. Se movió lentamente al principio, se retiró unas pulgadas antes de deslizarse hacia adelante profundizando, el dolor fue sustituido por un maravilloso placer. Su cuerpo estaba echo para sanar con rapidez y estaba haciendo su trabajo. Sasuke empezó a moverse más rápido, por la necesidad de correrse. La levantó un poco más, hasta que su culo casi se salió de la cama y la penetró con un ritmo demoledor.

Sakura jadeaba ,gemía suavemente, las lagrimas que no pudo contener le corrían por la cara a pesar de que trató de contenerlas. Era completamente diferente a lo que su lengua le había hecho a su clítoris. Sus caderas golpeaban rítmicamente contra su culo, con el acompañamiento a su respiración pesada.

Sakura gritó cuando otro clímax la golpeó, Sasuke cerró los ojos, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió su nombre. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vació su semen en su interior, Sakura supo por primera vez lo que era sentirse propiedad de alguien, con su cálido semen llenando su interior.

Sasuke por fin dejo de bombear en su interior y abrió los ojos. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos hace verdaderos compañeros? "

Era difícil pensar después del intenso placer que él le había dado, había merecido la pena esperar para tener sexo . "¿Qué?"

Él se retiró de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera protestar si quisiera, soltó sus muslos y la agarro de las caderas Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando él le dio la vuelta otra vez, su fuerza era notable, la dejo sobre la cama y la puso frente a él, puso un brazo alrededor de su espalda, con una rodilla le abrió los muslos. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando su polla todavía rígida se introdujo en ella por detrás. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el oído cuando él le susurró.

"Los caninos tienen sexo de esta manera ". Él la folló con largos, constantes empujes. "¿Qué otro requisito físico tienes para que nos acoplemos? "

Ella intento pensar con coherencia. "No es necesario, pero me gustaría que me mordieras. "Sakura echó la cabeza hacia un lado dejando al descubierto su hombro. "Tienes que dejar una cicatriz".

Ella quería una que coincidiera con la que ella le había echo. Los humanos tenían la boda con anillos, los cyborgs hacían contratos, pero ella quería una marca permanente de él en su piel. Sus labios rozaron su garganta.

"¿Aquí?"

"En el hombro. Por favor. "Sakura gimió cuando él la folló con más fuerza, más duro y mas rápido.

Era demasiado bueno para describirlo con palabras."¿Quieres que sea mas suave?"

"No."

"Bien." Él la penetró una y otra vez, golpeando con fuerza suficiente como para hacer temblar la cama debajo de ellos.

Sakura se puso tensa y gritó cuando otro clímax la golpeó y fue entonces cuando los dientes de Sasuke se hundieron en ella. Cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su piel, tuvo un orgasmo más intenso, sabiendo que él no había dudado en hacerla suya para siempre.

Mostraría con orgullo la marca siempre que le fuera posible, Sasuke le soltó el hombro y gimió mientras se acercaba de nuevo al orgasmo. Apoyo todo su peso en los brazos para permitirle a ella que recuperara el aliento, la sangre se deslizaba por la clavícula y caía en la cama.

"Lo siento," dijo Sasuke con voz áspera. "Creo que te mordí demasiado fuerte ".

Sakura encontró la fuerza para volver la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarle. "Ha sido perfecto, pararé de sangrar en un minuto y me quedara será una cicatriz ".

Sasuke quería patear su propio culo. Ella era virgen, pero él había perdido el control una vez que estuvo dentro, Sakura era demasiado sexy, demasiado para que él pudiera actuar con moderación. Entonces él le había dado la vuelta para hacer las paces con ella y en su lugar se había vuelto un salvaje como si fuera él el que tenia la genética y la conducta animal arraigados en su ADN en lugar de ella.

La sangre en su hombro era prueba de lo que había hecho, y el sabor de su sangre en su boca, se lamió los labios, saboreandola, había sido demasiado duro con ella teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez.

"Eso es, sin duda te va a dejar una cicatriz a menos que tus propiedades curativas sean mejores que la mías ".

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su cara le dejo aturdido. "Yo soy tuya".

Por lo general, esas palabras le habría inquietado, preferiría morir antes que permitir que le controlaran.Sakura no era similar a su raza, bueno, salvo su capacidad de curación, la forma en que había sido creada y que no envejecería, la quería y a partir de ahora no se iba a separar de él nunca, ahora tenía una ... pareja.

El nudo que sentía en el pecho no era a causa de lo que acababan de compartir, sino por una fuerte respuesta emocional, pensó cuál era y decidió que tenía que ser la satisfacción o posiblemente felicidad.

Era algo que estaban muy relacionados para que él lo pudiera distinguir, la idea de unirse a una mujer por el resto de sus vidas era sumamente asombrosa, pero a él le gustaba. En la cama estaban de costado con sus cuerpos todavía unido, sentía un fuerte deseo de mantenerla cerca.

No quería sacar la polla de su cuerpo caliente o dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos , Sakura encajaba perfectamente delante de él , su mano le acaricio la cadera y luego el muslo, Sakura se acurrucó más contra él.

"Nos uniremos legalmente de acuerdo con las costumbres cyborg. "Él primero para asegurarse de Sakura no podía considerarse un cyborg con su ingeniería genética, se negaba a compartirla con otro macho, unos pensamientos asesino asaltaron su mente sólo de pensarlo. "O tal vez no."

Sakura lo miró y a él no le gusto ver la sospecha en su mirada, como si dudara de que él hubiera accedido a ser su compañero.

"Es mejor que no seas considerada cyborg por el consejo. Las hembras son escasas y te asignarán a otro hombre aparte de mi, si ese es el caso. "Su mano agarró la suya.

"¿Qué significa eso? "

"Siempre hay al menos dos varones en una unidad familiar por cada cyborg femenino. Las normas han cambiado recientemente después de que muchas de nuestras mujeres han sido rescatadas de un planeta donde su nave se había estrellado. Se suele tener por lo menos de tres a cuatro hombres por mujer en cada familia y yo no voy a compartirte ".

"Mataría a cualquiera que intentara tocarme. Soy tuya, me destruiría por dentro si eso llegara a suceder. Me pondría enferma si me tocara otra persona y no me gustaría, lucharía a muerte ", el pánico se oía en su voz.

"Eso no va a pasar, deja de despreocuparte por ello ". Él la acarició desde la cadera a la cintura intentando calmar su miedo, era tan suave y su piel era tan pálida, el contraste que hacia con su color era llamativo. "Somos compañeros, destrozare a cualquier bastardo que intente poner sus manos sobre ti. "

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca. "Tu tampoco tocaras a nadie, ¿verdad? " No le gustaba el dolor que vio en su expresión ni el ligero temblor que noto en su voz.

"No, acepté todos tus términos para esta relación. Los compañeros son para toda la vida, ¿verdad? "

"Sí".

"Tú eres la única mujer a la que yo podre querer ". Estaba seguro de que después de estar año tras año obsesionado con ella, el saber que estaba viva lo había dejado aturdido y había compartido su cama, y si podía jamás la dejaría salir de ella. "Voy a hacer los arreglos necesarios para asegurar nuestro futuro tan pronto como sea posible. "

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Mentalmente hizo una lista y a continuación la repitió para su beneficio. "Mi vida, acuerdos sobre Konoha que necesitan actualizarse para que se adapten a tus necesidades. No nos quieren en un consejo de la construcción por más tiempo ". Y todavía tenía muchas preguntas acerca de sus acciones cuando se habían escapado de la Tierra. Los miembros del consejo responsables pagarían por lo que habían hecho a las unidades caninas."También quiero dejar claro que me negaré aceptar misiones que no te permitan que viajar a mi lado. ¿Supongo que querrás estar conmigo en todo momento?, esas misiones pueden apartarme de ti semanas o meses . "

Esperaba ella estuviera de acuerdo, mientras observaba en su rostro, que no le gustaba la idea de estar separada de el.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, quiero estar siempre a tu lado ".

Meditó si ella lo quería decir en un sentido literal, algunos cyborgs no la aceptarían en el centro de mando durante sus turnos de trabajo, pero ya lidiaría con su protestas. Él haría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera segura, sana y feliz.

" Quiere decir que, literalmente? "Sakura sonrió. "Puedo tolerar que vayas a trabajar sin mí, pero quiero compartir tu cama cada noche ".

"De acuerdo."

"¿Qué va a pasar con Ino? ella es mi hermana de camada. No la puedo abandonar, pero tú eres mi compañero, eres mi prioridad ".

Apreciaba su candor. Ella se preocupaba por su hermana, un rasgo que él admiraba, pero a él le habría gustado más que ella le hubiera preferido por encima de todos los demás.

"Ella estará segura en Konoha. ¿Quieres que viva en nuestra casa? "

"No tenemos por que vivir juntos, sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien. "

"Creo que un cyborg ha mostrado interés en ella, es un buen hombre. "Itachi se había comportado de forma muy protectora.

"¿Es el que tenia su brazo alrededor de ella?"

"Itachi, si, él es amigo mio y se que nunca le haría daño y sospecho que el gustaría compartir con ella su habitación en Konoha. Me di cuenta por los gestos protectores y posesivos que tenia hacia ella cuando estábamos en pasillo ".

"Él es Sexy y se veía que tenia carácter, Ino seguramente se dio cuenta, busca eso en un hombre. "

Los celos eran una emoción que iba a través de su sistema y que a él no le gusto experimentar. La opresión que sentía en el pecho se alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ningún interés personal en Itachi. Hizo un esfuerzo y se separo de ella, algo que lamentaba, pero la herida de su hombro necesitaba cuidados.

"Vamos a ver la herida."

"Se curara rápido, no es necesario hacer eso, mi sistema inmunológico funciona muy bien y no se infecta nada ".

"Quiero cuidar de ti."

Sakura observó todos sus movimientos mientras él cogía el botiquín de la unidad de limpieza .

Su sonrisa ,derritió partes de él que no sabia que existían , cuando él se acercó a ella de nuevo, su polla se puso dura, el deseo de llevársela otra vez a la cama era fuerte, pero él se controlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer...! Nos vemos... hermos@s.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las invito al grupo de facebook! Y otras plataformas... los links estan en mi INFO.**

 **#evelin18**

 **.**


	12. C11 * Existencia oculta

.

.

.

"Os habéis acoplado." Ino la miró con asombro y alcanzado a través de la tabla para guardar sus manos. "Eso es maravilloso ".

Sakura se dio cuenta cuando se tocaron que su compañera de camada estaba temblado. "Sé lo que estás pensando ".

"¿Ahora tú lees las mentes? Estoy impresionada. ¿Cuándo conseguiste esa capacidad y como obtengo también? Porque sería totalmente cool ".

"No me lo vas a estropear."

Ino se encogió de hombros. "Me preguntaba. Tú eres todo lo que tengo, siempre hemos sido un equipo, pero ahora tienes un compañero. Sé que he pasado a un segundo lugar ".Sakura echo una rápida mirada alrededor de la pequeña cafetería y se aseguró de que aun estuvieran solas. Sasuke había dispuesto todo para que comieran juntas mientras él asistía a una reunión. Ella no había sido invitada y sabía que probablemente era por su nueva relación, desechando estos pensamiento volvió su atención a su hermana.

"Sabes que te quiero."

"Lo sé. Estoy un poco celosa, y preocupada por ti, al mismo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? háblame de él. "

"Es maravilloso y dulce. No puedo creer que Sexy haya sobrevivido ". Sakura hizo una pausa.

"Sasuke, tienes que recordar que ahora se llama así. ¿Quién le dio el nombre? ¿Estaba ciego? "

"No es un nombre adecuado para él, el mío era mucho mejor. "

"Tal vez si se lo dices él lo cambie." dijo Ino , cogió su tenedor y tomó un bocado de su desayuno.

"Pero entonces tendría que estar de acuerdo con ser llamado Cerezo. Ese el nombre por el que le conocía aunque era solo fuera una palabra en clave para proteger su identidad, lo justo es justo. "

"Es cierto. Voy a ajustar, no quiero que se sienta incómodo o que crea que su vida ha cambiado sólo porque ahora tiene una compañera ".

"Un cyborg acoplado con una unidad canina." Ino se rió entre dientes. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tenías tanto miedo de que todo esto no funcionara ".

Era un recordatorio de la traición y Ino lo sentía.

"No tengo ningún derecho a decir eso, lo siento mucho, siempre has estado a mi alrededor como si fueras un salvavidas en un mar de ácido. A salido de mi boca antes de pensar lo iba a decir , lo siento mucho, échale la culpa al shock de descubrir que habían sobrevivido, mi mente ha estado dando vuelta sin parar ". Ino hizo una pausa. "Hay algo positivo, siempre en busca de aquellos. No lo hiciste tener que romper a él. Cortó la derecha a través de los miedos ".

"Lo hice".

"Así es." Ino tomo otro bocado de su comida. "Itachi dijo que nos llevarán a Konoha. Parece interesante ".

"En realidad he hablado mucho de eso con Itachi, el ya ha estado, es similar a la Tierra, pero todavía es virgen sin contaminar, a diferencia de la Tierra, tiene mucha agua y hay especies acuática que una vez fueron la especie dominante ".

"¿Qué son? ¿Son inteligente? "

"Sí, y por lo que dijo Itachi no se llevan bien con los Cyborgs, las pocas veces que se han cruzado no han sido muy amigables, los nativos son agresivos y es por eso por lo que construyeron los muros alrededor de la ciudad. "

Sakura sintió una sensación de malestar en el estómago. "¿Los han esclavizado?"

"No los Cyborgs respetan su cultura y sus costumbres y tratan de interferir lo menos posible en sus vidas, me dijeron que era por eso por lo que construyeron los muros, querían limitar al máximo el contacto con los habitantes y así evitar que cualquier cosa impidiera su evolución natural ".

"Bien, nosotras sabemos lo que se siente al estar bajo el control de los demás, también lo saben los cyborgs. ¿De verdad te sorprendes que abandonaran a la población del planeta a su suerte ? "

"Yo tenía la esperanza de que tuviéramos los mismo puntos de vista sobre las formas de vida menos evolucionadas. "

"Los Cyborgs son realmente inteligentes, Itachi me dijo que les gusta estudiar, pero es muy difícil, para ellos ya que en su mayoría viven de bajo del agua ".

"¿Aparecen estos extranjeros? " a Sakura las culturas alienígenas y humanoides, siempre la habían fascinado.

Habían llegado algunos en los últimos años pero era algo raro. La Tierra era el planeta más evitado, la búsqueda de que sean demasiado brutal. Los primeros contactos de las especies con los humanos habían sido con los piratas, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que evitaran a los seres humanos.

"Me gustaría ver ellos ".

"Itachi me dijo que son humanoides pero con branquias y los dedos reticulados para ayudarles a nadar. ¿No es genial? "

Sakura sonrió. "Itachi es muy Sexy y tu le nombras muy a menudo. "

"Él es muy apasionado y hemos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos, me voy a quedar en una de las bodegas de la nave con él. "

Eso no sorprendió a Sakura. "¿Cómo es el sexo con él? "

Ino se sonrojó. "No lo sé, me resisto hacerlo ".

"¿Por qué? Todo lo que hemos hablamos era que queríamos ir a Titán y encontrar un hombre. Ahora tienes uno que lleva la misma vida que tu. "

"Es demasiado intenso". Ino se lamió los labios. "No es el tipo de persona para echar un polvo y alejarse . Yo no le veo que sea ese tipo de personas ".

"Cuando te ha detenido eso?"

"¿Lo has visto? Es enorme y es un cyborg, además, nos estamos varados. No es como si vamos a desacoplar nuestro barco y volar una vez que salga de su cama. Ya no tenemos una nave. Es el espacio desechar ahora ".

"¿Crees que él quiere algo más que una aventura de una noche? "

Ino se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura, pero tal vez sea así . "

"¿Y eso sería tan malo?"

"Sí. He visto lo que te pasó a ti y ese hombre no podía compararse con tu cyborg, ¿Qué pasa si Itachi no es serio y no quiere comprometerse conmigo?, ellos son lo suficientemente dominante para activar nuestros instintos. Estaría atada a él de por vida. No, gracias, no voy a correr ese riesgo no importa lo cachonda que este o lo caliente que me ponga ".

"¿Y si él quiere estar contigo para toda la vida? "

"De momento eso no es así, me da miedo incluso de pensarlo. Es él ¿no es cierto . Sin ánimo de ofender, pero nunca fuiste la misma después de que entraste en esa habitación con el cyborg. Me quedo con mi corazón a salvo y no hay uno será jamás me poseer. "

Miró a su alrededor antes de bajar la voz. "Ellos no sabían nada sobre las unidades caninas o que hemos jugado un importante papel en el rescate de muchos cyborgs. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que probablemente el consejo puede que no sea de confianza ".

"Yo misma he estado pensando mucho sobre eso . "

"Tenemos que averiguar si Freedom ha sobrevivido. Me encantaría pasar cinco minutos sola en una habitación con él. ¿Puedes recordar qué aspecto tenia? Tu eras la única que se reunía con el en persona. "

Sakura asintió. "Nunca se me olvidara su cara ".

"No puedo superarlo, él nos traicionó, prometimos fidelidad a los cyborgs pero no dijo a los demás que estábamos en el lugar , nos dejaron allí para morir , ¿verdad ? Cada vez que pienso en ello tengo una sensación de malestar en mis entrañas que no siempre piensan tomar nosotros con ellos "

" Sasuke cree que podría ser derecho " .

" Hijo de puta. " dijo Ino apretando los dientes . "Nunca volveré a confiar en otro cyborg. Tenemos que robar una nave y comprobar que no hay nadie a bordo " .

"Yo estoy emparejada "

"le podríamos secuestrar y llevarlo con nosotras, ¿sabes? Sería de puta madre la recompensa del cazador. " Su expresión se iluminó. " Apuesto a que podría reparar las avería de nuestra nave también, son excelentes, con maquinaria, simplemente descargan el manual en ese super cerebro que tienen para averiguar la avería si no lo sabe. Piensa en los créditos que nos ahorraríamos en mecánica " .

"No puedo hacerle eso , Ino. " Sakura quería cambiar de tema. Le dolía demasiado. "No podemos culpar a todos los cyborgs por lo que les ocurrió a nuestras hermanas de camada, ellos no eran conscientes de nuestra existencia. Sasuke me dijo que él no nos hubiera dejado allí si él lo hubiera sabido y yo le creo " .

" Tu estas predispuesta a creerle . "

"Estaba realmente enfadado, Ino " .

"Si. Itachi reaccionó de la misma manera cuando hablamos de eso. Yo estaba muy enfadada por lo bajo que habían caído. "

"La responsabilidad es de Freedom, es con el con el que tuve que lidiar y es el que estuvo a cargo de la misión 1998. Era su plan, él es el que nos prometió que nos llevarían con ellos a cambio de nuestra ayuda. "

"Voy a arrancarle las pelotas si ha sobrevivido ".

"¿Qué tal si quitas la izquierda y me quedo con la derecha? "

"De acuerdo". Se miraron por un momento en silencio. Ino fue la primera en romperlo. "Así que vamos al planeta de los cyborg, espero que estén más relajado que que antes. Me preocupaba cuando decidimos a abandonar la Tierra con ellos, esos tipos parecían bastante serios. Claro que en comparación con Kabuto y todos los demás del centro de exterminación parecían muy buenos . "

"Sasuke me dijo que la mayoría de los cyborgs han desactivado los chip que anulan sus emociones, no son tan reservados como los recordamos. Mi compañero es muy cariñoso ". Sakura sonrió al recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos. "Muy apasionado".

"Eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de Itachi ". Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Es un amor cuando yo le dejo hablar ".

"Vamos a tener un hogar de nuevo."

"Ya tuvimos uno."

"Un planeta en lugar de una nave, sera mejor, si no mira fuera al espacio oscuro ".

"Si, espero que sea así . "Ino miró a Sakura "¿Y si no nos gusta? ¿Podemos secuestrar a tu pareja y robar una nave? Aun me acuerdo de ese bar que hay en Titán, donde yo quería ir a bailar ".

"Tal vez los cyborgs tengan rejas". Dijo Sakura

Ino se echó a reír. "Claro es cierto, o desactivado, no me los imagino borrachos en una pista de baile con la esperanza de follar con una chica para conseguir una relación estable ".

Sakura se quedó pensativa. "Probablemente no. Tienes un punto ".

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al comandante de la lanzadera . "Sabías la existencia de las unidades caninas ", le acuso.

Itachi le agarró del brazo pero Sasuke se negó a apartarse del comandante de la lanzadera. "Calmate", le dijo su amigo.

"No." Sasuke se sacudió para que le soltara y agarro al comandante, lamentó tanto no poder darle un puñetazo que apenas pudo controlarse .

"Por eso es que cortaste las comunicaciones cuando te dije lo que pasaba y te negaste a responder hasta que no abordamos el transbordador ".

"Os pedí que llevarais las mujeres a las bodegas de carga, me han informado que has tomado a una de ellas y a saber donde la has llevado ".

"A mi habitación " le aclaro Sasuke .

Obito dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla, la boca era una tensa línea . "Indica el motivo de tu desobediencia a un mando directo ".

Sasuke luchó contra el impulso de golpear a Obito en la boca. Tenía aun mucho que decir pero primero trató de controlar su ira. Estaba decidido a obtener respuestas ante de golpearlo. Tampoco se le pasó que Obito había ignorado su acusación y se había centrado en su desobediencia en su lugar. Obito miro a Itachi con sospecha y luego miro a Sasuke de la misma manera.

"A ninguno se les está permitido formar una unidad familiar. ¿Es esto un intento de crear una con una mujer que esta sin reclamar? de cualquier manera deniego la solicitud para un acoplamiento. Itachi y tu llevareis inmediatamente a esa mujer a las bodegas de carga cuando vuelvas a tu habitación ".

"Ellas no se apartaran de nuestro lado nunca más", murmuró Itachi . "Te recomiendo que reconsideres la situación y procedas con precaución. Tu rango actual no tiene autoridad en este momento ".

"¿Qué significa eso?" exigió saber Obito.

"Responde a mi pregunta," le dijo Sasuke "Tenias conocimiento de la existencia de las unidades caninas que había en la Tierra, ¿no es así? "

Obito apretó los puños. "No tolerare la in-subordinación ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Necesitas un médico para que te haga un chequeo? estás actuando de manera irracional . ¿Estas herido?. ¿ Te has expuestos a altos niveles de radiación y tu traje puede que no te haya protegido adecuadamente y se hayan estropeado tus implantes? "

Sasuke agarro del uniforme al macho y lo empujo contra la pared inmovilizándolo, negándose a soltarlo hasta que respondiera "No les pasa nada a mis implantes. ¡Respóndeme! "

"Suéltame".

"Alto ", ordenó Itachi .

Sasuke miró hacia atrás y vio que Itachi había sacado su arma y apuntaba a dos machos que pretendían ayudar a su comandante. "Continua, Sasuke," le urgió Itachi. "Yo vigilo."

Sasuke giró la cabeza y levantó al comandante hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

"¿Tenias conocimiento que había unidades caninas? "

Obito echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor y bajó la voz "No voy a hablar de eso aquí, en presencia de testigos, Sasuke".

"Respóndeme."

"Tu ataque no va a lograr que revele información clasificada ".

Esto enfureció aun mas a Sasuke que cuando Obito señaló que tenía un chip en el cerebro que anulaba sus emociones. Las pupilas de Obito se redujo hasta ser del tamaño de un alfiler y sus músculos se relajaron a pesar de la situación tan tensa, incluso su voz cambió era más robótica, Sasuke supuso que tenía activado el chip que anulaba el dolor, verbal o físico, por lo que no le proporcionaría a Sasuke la respuesta deseada.

"La mujer se queda en mis habitaciones, ella está bajo mi protección. ¿esta claro? "Soltó al macho y dio un paso atrás."Itachi protegerá a la otra mujer. Cualquier intento de secuestro o de causarle daño será repelido con una acción letal ".

"Estás siendo ilógico. Hay que informar al médico ".

Sasuke deseaba tanto golpearlo que le llevo hasta la ultima pizca de control controlarse. Lo único que conseguiría es hacerse daño en la mano, pensó si valía la pena y considero que no. Él quería que el otro macho sintiera dolor cuando le golpeara.

"Me niego a aceptar órdenes tuyas. ¿Has contactado con Konoha? "

"Sí, estamos yendo hacia allí ahora ".

"Bien." Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Itachi le siguió.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?"

Siguió caminando. "Yo voy a defender las mujeres, pero habrá problemas ".

"¿Crees que harán algo para impedir que las mujeres lleguen a Konoha? "

"Es posible".

"No me gusta esto".

Sasuke se detuvo de repente y miró hacia atrás. Itachi también se detuvo y se miraron el uno al otro ."¿Puedo contar contigo para proteger a la otra mujer o te supone un problema?. Dímelo con absoluta sinceridad ".

"Mi deber es cumplir las órdenes del Consejo y de los oficiales de rango superior, pero me ha ofendido lo que hemos descubierto. No había honor en salir huyendo de allí y dejar a los aliados morir, especialmente las mujeres. No permitiré que le suceda nada a Ino. Estoy tan comprometido como es posible, pero no por eso sujeto. Voy a ayudarte " .

Sasuke confiaba en él. " ¿Estás preparado para enfrentarte a otro cyborgs si se les ordena apresarlas antes de que lleguemos a Konoha? "

Itachi le pregunto " ¿Crees que Obito intentará transferirlas a otra nave? "

"O algo peor. Los miembros del consejo que estén involucrados no querrán que haya ninguna prueba de su engaño ni que puedan testificar contra ellos " .

Itachi palideció. " De acuerdo, me voy ahora. "

" Igual que yo Obito cree que estarán mas seguras dentro de las bodegas de carga. Será difícil para defenderlas y sin modificaciones " .

"Yo me encargo de eso ahora. Uno de nosotros debe estar con ellas en todo momento . "

"Ha estado Sasori vigilando desde que estamos en esa reunión " .

"¿Confías Sasori ? "

"Él me odia, pero es muy protector con las mujeres y las defenderá de lo que alguna vez considero una medida errónea. No sería la primera vez que se niega a recibir órdenes del consejo cuando la seguridad de una estaba en peligro " .

"Voy a revisar la seguridad de la bodega de carga, para proteger a las mujeres " .

" Sé que lo harás. Ten cuidado " .

"Tú también " Se despidieron . Sasuke camino deprisa. No le gustaba que estuviera en ningún lugar sin él. No quería alarmarla por lo que cambio la expresión de su rostro y trató de reprimir su ira. Dobló una esquina y vio a Sasori al final del corredor. El hombre señaló la puerta .

"Ellas están dentro. No ha intentado entrar nadie ".

"Gracias. "

"Yo no lo hago por ti . "

" Aun así te lo agradezco. "

" Te mataré si hieres algunas de esas mujeres ".

"Y yo te lo permitiría. "

El médico frunció el ceño.

" Voy a entrar. ¿Podrías acompañar a Ino a la bodega de carga y que no la moleste nadie?"

"Por supuesto, " contesto Sasori.

" Ponte en contacto conmigo si necesitas ayuda. No tolerare que se le haga daño a las mujeres ".

.

.


	13. C12 * Eres todo para mi

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró. Ver a Sasuke con el ajustado uniforme negro dejo sin aliento a Sakura , le quedaba tan bien que solo atinaba a pensar en quitárselo y hacer el amor, su mirada buscó la de ella.

" La reunión ya ha terminado . "

" ¿Que ha pasado ? ¿Quieren nosotros tirar una bolsa de aire ? "

" Ino " le advirtio Sakura. "Mi compañero no es nuestro enemigo y los ellos tampoco ".

" Incluso hizo la distinción. " Ino se apartó de la mesa y toda su atención se centró en Sasuke . "Supongo que quieres llevarla de vuelta a tu habitación y yo regresare a la bodega de carga.Voy a confiar en ti porque eres su compañero pero estaré en guardia con los demás.¿Debo dormir con un arma? ¿Estoy en peligro? "

"No. " La voz de Sasuke era grave." Estás a salvo con nosotros. "

Ino no parecía muy convencida . "Sólo protegela, en realidad no espero que mire por mi culo pero ella es tu compañera. Sólo espero que eso signifique que harás lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo . "

" No estarás en peligro en la bodega " . Hizo una pausa " Itachi es de confianza y no va a permitir que te pase nada "

" ¿Y qué pasa con el planeta de los cyborgs ? Ya nos dejaron atrás una vez para que muriésemos . ¿Freedom sigue vivo? "

Sakura se detuvo y miro a su compañero, ella quería saber la respuesta también." Sí . Es uno de los miembros del consejos . "

" Los miembros del Consejo " repitio Ino. " ¿Qué clase de sistema de gobierno tienen los cyborgs ? "

" Una docena de ellos dirigin nuestra sociedad . "

" ¿Y Freedom es uno de ellos? "Ino bufó y miro de forma significativa a Sakura." Estamos jodidos. Yo digo que sigamos con mi plan. " dicho esto salio de la habitación antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, salio y se encontró con Sasori en el pasillo.

Él se acercó. "No permitiré que sufráis ningún daño ni tu ni tu hermana. " le dijo y le puso las manos en las caderas. " ¿Confías en mí ? "

" Si". Él era su pareja y tenia que confiar en él , eso era parte de su ser, esa era la forma en la que había sido creada .

En ese momento era muy difícil para ella , ya que eran muy diferentes, tal vez no entendiera cuán profundamente arraigado ese vínculo era compañero .

" ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos a tu planeta si Freedom mintió deliberadamente y traiciono a las unidades caninas ? Si ese dato sale, va a suponer una amenaza para él , y a su vez, nos querra muertas "

" No te voy a engañar, los Cyborgs tienen en mucha consideración el honor, y no hubo ninguno en abandonar a tus hermanos de camada para que murieran después de hacer el pacto a cambio de vuestra ayuda. Esto causará un conflicto entre nuestra población . Él tendrá gran cantidad de enemigos y es probable que sea destituido de su cargo " .

" ¿Por qué no se preocupo alguien por saber lo que nos pasó? "

" Has salvado muchas vidas, la mía incluida, ayudándonos a escapar de la Tierra, es lo que importa, serás considerada afín a los cyborgs y hará mas llevadera tu difícil situación. También existe la cuestión mas problemática de todas el ser mujer. Los hombres llegarán a la misma conclusión que yo cuando me enteré de tu existencia " .

" ¿Y cual fue? "

"Los hombres son más en números que nuestra las mujeres. " Sus dedos acariciaron sus pantalones."Hubiera cambiado el desarrollo de nuestra sociedad si hubiéramos integramos su consonancia con la nuestra " .

" ¿Quieres dejar de hablar con acertijo y decírmelo directamente? "

"Los problemas surgieron cuando los seres humanos intentaron atacar sexualmente a nuestras mujeres cuando se hizo la introducción de los cyborgs en su mundo, hubo luchas para defenderlas contra la explotación sexual y hubo una gran cantidad de víctimas entre los seres humanos. Nuestras mujeres fueron aniquiladas cuando se produjeron los altercados " . Hizo una pausa, la ira se oía en su voz. " Los seres humanos las asesinaron. El gobierno de la Tierra prohibió que se produjeran hembras y sólo hicieron machos a partir de entonces . Dejaron a muy pocas con vida y para protegerlas y asegurar la descendencia escaparon con nosotros. " Hizo una pausa ." por eso se hizo esa ley que las hembras cyborgs se acoplaran con varios machos para formar una unidad familiar ".

Sakura estaba horrorizada, ella no seria capaz de soportar que otros hombres la tocara, había anhelado tanto estar con Sasuke, a pesar de su ausencia en su vida. Para ser ordenó a casarse con más de un hombre no sólo para dañar su corazón , sino para destruir su alma y dejarla en un estado de servidumbre .

"La integración de las mujeres con nuestros hombres habrían echo las cosas muy distintas a como son ahora "

" ¿Habrían aplicado esa ley a las unidades caninas y tendrían que estar con más de un cyborg?,eso no funcionaría, los caninos son leales hasta el extremo " .

"Ellos han tomado en cuenta sus necesidades eso también habría puesto más mujeres en nuestra sociedad y disminuiría la necesidad de vincular las mujeres cyborg con múltiples machos ."

" ¿Crees que los cyborgs nos habrían aceptado tal como somos ? "

Él tiró de ella y la acerco hasta que su cuerpo presiono contra el suyo. " Sí. No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para nuestra sociedad desequilibrada " .

" Dímelo ".

Era difícil pensar cuando el calor de su cuerpo se filtraba a través de su uniforme y de su ropa . Deseó que estuvieran desnudos y en su habitación. Sakura podría haber evitado el sexo durante toda su vida, pero ahora que lo había probado, sabía lo que era y estaba con Sasuke, tendría que compensar la pérdida de tiempo.

" Apagamos nuestros implantes. Lo que nos permitió sentir las emociones, nos permitió experimentar, el bien y el mal " . Sus manos se deslizaron más arriba, hasta la cintura." Los celos y la posesividad estaban presentes, pero tuvimos que ocultarlo para la armonía de todos. No era justo para un alto porcentaje de nuestro población masculina de no tener la oportunidad de formar una unidad familiar, estarían resentido con los que si lo hicieron " .

" ¿Te sientes posesivo conmigo ? "

" Sí. " Él no dudó en contestar. " Tú me perteneces. "

A ella le gusto eso. " ¿Estás diciendo que temían que los hombres sin acoplar mataran a los casados sólo para poner a las viudas de nuevo en el mercado ? "

Sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas, pero se resistió a la sonrisa. " Esa es una forma de la Tierra para decirlo pero es así, el Consejo temía que los hombres se pelearan por las mujeres. También es un requisito producir hijos. Emparejar un solo varón con una mujer tendría restringido el acceso a la genéticas y eso causaria problemas de salud en las futuras generaciones ".

"¿Ellos quieren que las mujeres se acoplen y tengan bebés con múltiples parejas por lo que el ADN es más diversificado y cuando los los niños crecen y tienen bebés de su cuenta? "

" Correcto. "

" No habría más mujeres disponibles si no nos hubiesen dejado atrás realmente nos necesitáis , porque incluso con múltiples parejas masculinas , muchos niños siguen teniendo los mismos genes de la madre. "

" Sí".

" ¿Crees que algunos de tus chicos dirá que nos dejaron atrás? "

"Estoy seguro de que van a estar algo molestos. " Hizo una pausa " Las bases para una unidad familiar habría tenido un resultado más satisfactorio "

" ¿Qué significa eso ? "

" A nuestras mujeres se les dio una injusta ventaja sobre los hombres. "

"¿ Ellas eligen con quién se casan en lugar de los hombres ?"

Dio un paso atrás y la soltó" Sí. Las mujeres fueron facultados por su situación " .

" ¿Hubo fricciones? "

La ira apareció en su mirada. " Perdieron la compasión "

Eso la sorprendió "¿Ellas son las que mandan a sus maridos? "

" He evitado unirme a una unidad familia por muchas razones. " Hizo una pausa." Vamos a ir a nuestra habitación. ¿Has comido suficiente? "

"Estás cambiando de tema. "

"No ha sido una buena idea. "

"Yo quiero saberlo. "

Levantó una mano y rozó un mechón de pelo que caía por su espalda " Nuestras mujeres son frías, controladoras y si un hombre no cumple sus demandas es considerado indigno de unirse a una unidad familia por todas las mujeres "

"¿Tú haces enfadar a una y todas se ponen en tu contra? "

" A ese hombre se le considera indeseable por todas y no tiene ninguna posibilidad de acoplarse con otra mujer. Pueden llegar a ser despiadadas con sus demandas " .

Estudió el gesto adusto de su compañero." Has evitado casarte porque eres un alfa y si te casas te veras obligado a ser un beta. Eso es una mierda . ¿Les hacen limpiar la casa ? ¿ tratan a sus maridos como esclavos o algo así? "

" Hay mucho más que eso Sakura ".

" Así que hay más-- "

" ¿Por qué te interesa ? "la interrumpió.

"Voy a vivir con esta gente en su mundo . Quiero saber como puntuarte. " Sakura sonrió ,intentando quitarle su humor sombrío con burlas. "¿Es que tienes miedo de decírmelo por si me vuelvo muy exigente y de alto mantenimiento? No lo haré . "

"Eso no es todo. " Él dejó escapar el aliento. "son muy frías y rara vez muestran alguna emoción a menos que sea el desprecio, enojo o desaprobación. Ellas eligen los hombres de acuerdo a su rango en nuestra la sociedad o por los rasgos físicos que desean transmitir a la siguiente generación. Los rasgos de personalidad son ignorados, estamos esperado para ocultar los mientras que con ellos. Les irrita lo contrario " .

Sakura se quedó atónita .

"El sexo solo se hace cuando ellas deciden concebir un hijo, si ellas consideran que nuestras necesidades físicas han sido ignoradas por demasiado tiempo, activan sus impulsos sexuales y nos ordenan y es generalmente cronometrado al segundo .De vez en cuando nos permiten tocarlas si hemos hecho algo para ganar su respeto. No es como lo que tú y yo tenemos. " Él suspiró " He sido testigo de hombres que se unieron a una unidad familia volverse amargados, pero están atados por un contrato sin recurso para negociar los términos " .

"Wow. " Sakura no sabía qué decir era horrible .

" Quiero zanjar este tema de una vez".

Ella quería saber mas pero accedió. "Está bien . "

Le tendió la mano. " Vamos a nuestra habitación. "

" ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? " Sasuke la llevó fuera de la cafetería y por el pasillo le explico lo que había pasado.

" Obito se puso en contacto con el consejo de nuevo y exigieron que volviera al Konoha de inmediato " .

"¿Por Ino y por mi? ¿que saben de nosotras? "

Su tono se volvió frío. "No estoy seguro de qué les dijo. Obito no compartió esa información. Sé de un miembro que si lo hizo. Danzo ".

" ¿Cómo iba a saber si tu no lo hiciste ? "

Llegaron a su habitación abrió la puerta y Sasuke la condujo adentro,y en el momento en que se cerro, la agarró de las caderas acercándola a él. " Él era conocido como Freedom"

A Sakura se le cayo el alma a los pies. " ¿Danzo ? "

" Ese es su nombre. Freedom ese era su nombre en clave para las misiones, el suyo propio es Cerezo, eso es para proteger su verdadera identidad. Todos los cyborgs que tenían alguna relación con él antes de que escapara están muertos, el Gobierno de la Tierra descubrió que estaban detrás de nuestra rebelión. No lo harían han tenido la oportunidad de que él no tenía infectadas otros cyborgs"

" ¿Infectado? "

"Es que el Gobierno de la Tierra consideraba a cualquiera que este en nuestras filas un disidente. Como si ser conscientes de nuestra situación y exigir que cambiaran era un virus en lugar de un signo de inteligencia " .

"Eran pollas . "

Sonrió " Tu discurso sobre la Tierra es entretenido. Me había olvidado de que a lo largo tiempo " .

" Bueno, tendrás un montón de recuerdos. Tengo un español atroz y vivir tantos años con Ino en la nave ha sido aun peor. Luego estaban las personas con las que de vez en cuando tenia contacto, criminales y perdedores en general que no se han integrardo en la sociedad " .

" No más ".

" Cierto. ¿Vas a corregirme mi forma de hablar? "

" No, no me gustaría que cambiaras " Su compañero sabía decir las palabras correctas para para que ella lo amase aun más.

"Estoy contenta "

"Tú eres perfecta así. "

" Tu lo que quiere es que me desnude. ¿No lo vas a hacer? " Ella sonrió y metió los dedos por debajo de la parte inferior de su camisa para sentir su piel. Él estaba tan caliente y era todo suyo. " No es necesario que me digas palabras bonitas ".

" Lo digo en serio " Sí, había valido la pena la espera por lo que había anhelado tanto.

No tenía ni idea de que o como le quito la camisa. Él se había quitado las botas mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos. Ino estaría preocupada, había sido encerrada con un cyborg, pero su hermana no tenía ni idea de lo maravilloso que podría ser.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta, asustados volvieron la cabeza. " Vete a la unidad de limpieza . " Él se puso los pantalones y se los abrocho ." Voy a deshacerme de ellos . "

" ¿Quién es? "

"No estoy vinculado a ningún equipo así que tengo que preguntar antes de abrir la puerta. "

Sakura huyó, desnuda, hacia la pequeña habitación, entro en la unidad de limpieza y cerro la puerta , por dentro.

Era el único sitio que se podía ir y tener privacidad, la puerta de entrada se abrió, se esforzó por oír lo que estaba pasando.

" ¿Qué quieres ? "

" Tengo que hablarte. ¿Dónde está la mujer? " La voz del visitante era profunda, masculino y desconocida.

" Ella está aquí vamos fuera, al pasillo . " el tono de Sasuke era de enfado.

"Me gustaría hablar con ella también. "

"Es una lástima , pero me niego que te acerques a ella ".

"Yo soy tu superior. "

" Ya te lo advertí yo no recibo órdenes tuyas. Ella me pertenece y tu no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y exigir verla " .

" Tu no eres su dueño."

"Ella es mi compañera, tengo todo el derecho a protegerla " .

" ¿Compañera? ¿Qué significa eso? "

"Es la versión canina para formar una unidad familiar " .

"Nadie te dio permiso para hacer nada de eso "

"Yo no lo necesito, ni lo he pedido, ya está hecho y me niego a discutir contigo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ya te dije que me niego a recibir órdenes tuyas. "

" Sólo quiero hablar con ella. "

" No." Sasuke estaba realmente cabreado .

" Danzo quería hacerle algunas preguntas. "

" Desde luego, que no le permitiré que se acerque a ella. "

" ¿Cuál es tu motivo? "

" Tu te negaste a hablar de esto antes y apagado para evitarlo, estabas allí el día en que fui liberado. Eras una bajo para evitarlo. Eras allí el día en que fue liberado. Eras un parte de la misión 1998 y te conocen tenía que estar al tanto de las unidades caninas " .

"No era el momento adecuado, eso es información clasificada no se puede discutir delante de la tripulación " .

Sakura cogió una toalla del armario y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, quería hablar con el otro cyborg como si supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra. Sakura dio un golpe en la puerta y y la abrió.

El cyborg estaba en el pasillo, Sasuke le bloqueaba la entrada, al escucharla se volvió, su expresión era dura. "Espera en el interior. "

"Él era parte de la misión 1998 y quiero hablar con él . "

Sasuke apretó los labios con fuerza, su disgusto era evidente. "Yo me encargare de esto, no estás vestida " .

" Al diablo con eso. " Ella se acercó, mirando por encima de él, al otro cyborg." ¿Qué sabes? No se quien eres. ¿Cual fue tu participación en l misión ? ¿Sabías que nos habían mentido y que Freedom tenía previsto abandonarnos después que os ayudamos a escapar? "

"Yo soy Obito " Miró a Sasuke y le pregunto " ¿Podríamos hablar de este asunto dentro de tu habitación? Esto es un asunto privado " .

Sasuke no se movió. " No vas a poder ocultar la verdad por Danzo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres discutir con mi pareja? "

" Hazte a un lado y permiteme entrar. "

Sasuke se mantuvo firme. "Yo esperaba más de ti. ¿No tienes honor?, estás aquí por órdenes de Danzo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué es exactamente es eso? . ¿A los otros miembros del consejo no les dijo que ellas están a bordo? "

Obito miró a su alrededor "Hay un cambio de turno pronto. Por favor, déjame entrar en tu habitación para hablar con ella " .

" No." Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No me importa que no quieras que nadie escuche lo que tienes que decir, puedes hablar ahora e irte o esperar hasta que lleguemos a Konoha. Ya he mandado mensajes a todos los miembros del consejo, sospechaba que no les informaste que habíamos rescatados a dos unidades canina cuando ordenaste volver inmediatamente a Konoha. Exigí una cumplir " .

"Lo sé. " Obito entrecerró los ojos oscuros "Cancelalo. Danzo desea hablar con vosotros dos primero " .

"Estoy seguro de que te habrá dado un mensaje para mí " Sasuke se acercó al otro cyborg. "Dile que disfrute de sus últimos días como miembro del consejo, dile que también vaya empacando sus cosas, dudo mucho que le permitan mantener su estatus o los beneficios que van con él cargo"

Obito gruñó por lo bajo. " No me hagas esto Sasuke, estamos en el mismo lado, nosotros creemos en el consejo y lo han hecho tanto para mantener su autoridad. Hacen lo que deben para la protección de nuestra raza entera " .

"Yo creía que eran los que me habían salvado la vida y les jure lealtad cuando salimos de la Tierra. He hecho un montón de cosas que lamento, cosas que yo no eran correctas, pero tenían mi lealtad ". Sasuke se acerco al macho pecho con pecho. " No más. Dile a Danzo que sus secretos están a punto de convertirse en secretos sin clasificar " .

"Puede causar un caos en nuestra sociedad " Obito bajó la voz. "Nosotros coincidimos en que no es lo que mas nos interesa de nuestra raza. Piensa en lo que es más importante, Sasuke . "

"Lo más importante en mi vida está de pie detrás de mí. Danzo la dejó allí para que muriera y va a pagar por eso. " Sasuke solto el marco de la puerta y agarro al otro cyborg por la pechera de su uniforme. " Dile que mi misión es hacer que pague por la muerte de las hermanas de mi pareja, voy a matar a cualquier otra persona que ponga nuevamente en riesgo la vida de mi pareja " dicho esto le empujo contra la pared del pasillo a continuación, cerro la puerta .

Él se volvió hacia ella y el amor inundo el corazón de Sakura, cualquier duda que pudiera tener acerca de por que se había unido a ella se desvaneció en ese momento, la cólera se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero sabía que no estaba dirigida a ella. Sakura dejó caer la toalla. Él la cogió en sus brazos cuando ella le saltó encima y se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, su boca tomó posesión de la suya.

.

.

.


	14. C13 * Sin piedad

.

.

.

Sasuke apenas llamó a Sakura cuando ella saltó a sus brazos. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos ahuecaran su rostro, su boca caliente y ansiosa devoró la suya. El cambio de emociones fue sorprendente cuando toda su rabia se disipó bajo el deseo de estar dentro de ella.

Se inclinó y rasgó el frente de su pantalón para liberar su polla. Se giró, inmovilizándola contra la puerta y pasó los dedos por la unión de sus muslos. Estaba húmeda y lista para tomarlo, su pulgar trazó la costura de su sexo, encontró su clítoris y lo frotó. Un gruñido escapó de ella e izo que su polla se endureciera.

Ella no le ocultaba sus emociones, ni tampoco mostraba alguna restricción. Eso le calentaba por dentro, le hizo arder. También le animó a no pensar y le exigía embargarse en la pura pasión pura. Movió las caderas, los alineó y al segundo la corona de su polla encontró el lugar correcto que le llevó al interior de su coño.

Sakura apartó los labios de los suyos con un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta. Él se detuvo, enterrado dentro de ella tan profundamente como pudo. Ella era estrecha, se sentía maravillosamente y él empezó a moverse despacio al principio. Casi se retiró totalmente de ella antes de hundirse de nuevo en su interior

"Sí," ella alentó abriendo los ojos para mirar profundamente en de él.

Sasuke no pudo apartar la mirada de ella mientras su pulgar jugaba con su clítoris, con la mano atrapada entre sus cuerpos. Él amplió su postura un poco para lograr más espacio de maniobra y se empujó en su interior otra vez, rodó las caderas un poco y observó su reacción. La pura facilidad de leer cada expresión, cada mirada, era la cosa más sexy que jamás había experimentado.

Se alegraba de que ella no se pareciera en nada a las mujeres cyborg. Ninguna de ellas lo había excitado tanto o le hizo sentir el fervor desenfrenado que lo consumía. Quería oírla gritar su nombre cuando la llevara al clímax. Sus bolas se apretaron y supo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control, pero se concentró en su placer. Nunca nada le había importado tanto como Sakura.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su respiración se aceleró y sus uñas se clavaron en sus bíceps. Le encantaba cómo sus talones se clavaban en los músculos de su culo donde ella estaba envuelta a su alrededor y cómo sus paredes vaginales apretaban su polla hasta el punto de ser una tortura mientras intentaba contener su liberación. Los gemidos guturales de Sakura eran música para sus oídos, a medida que se hacían más fuertes, mientras la follaba más rápido. Sakura enterró el rostro contra su pecho y gritó su nombre.

Sasuke se perdió. Sentir su clímax alrededor de su eje fue demasiado poderoso para luchar contra ello. Había perdido la capacidad de pensar y lo único que existía eran los destellos candentes del éxtasis sacudiendo todo su cuerpo mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos, apenas fue vagamente consciente de doblar las rodillas en el suelo y evitar que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo de su cuarto. Sentía primitivo, expuesto y curiosamente en paz.

"Te amo", jadeó ella.

"Yo también te amo." Quería decir cada palabra y conocía la definición de esa fuerte emoción. Ella le hacia sentirse completo, era su otra mitad que había desaparecido desde se había vuelto consciente, desde que se dio cuenta de su existencia. Ella llenaba ese vacío que siempre había tenido en su interior.

Todas las cosas que había hecho para el consejo cruzaron por su mente y él tuvo una nueva conciencia de sus actos, ahora veía los crímenes que había cometido. Los hombres que se habían unido a las humanas que habían sido consideradas una amenaza para el progreso de los cyborgs 'para prosperar. Había escuchado a Danzo, creído las terribles advertencias y había actuado conforme. La admiración que prácticamente había sentido por el cyborg antes conocido como Freedom de pronto lo enfermaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Sakura acarició su garganta, cepillado suaves besos por su piel.

Dudó en darle una respuesta ya que quería protegerla de su confusión interna, pero ella era su compañera.- "No."

Ella se apartó lo suficiente para sostener su mirada.

"Siento vergüenza. No es agradable".

"No hay nada de malo en lo que acabamos de hacer. Nada. Me encantó. Se llama uno rapidito y espero que tengamos más de ellos a menudo."

Le hizo gracia y él no pudo evitar sonreír. "Esa no es la fuente de mi vergüenza. Me gustó eso. "

"Háblame." bajó el tono de su voz,la preocupación era visible en la forma en que ella lo miraba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Entiendo la importancia del amor. Tengo eso para ti ".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Esto es una cosa cyborg, ¿verdad?. Es normal sentirse de esta manera. Soy tan feliz de que lo hagas. Me aterraba que esos implantes te hubieran dañado hasta el punto de que nunca fueras capaz de sentir emociones fuertes. Es totalmente natural amar a alguien. Quizás te enseñaron que estaba mal, pero no lo está ".

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"Soy feliz."

Ella lo confundía. "Las lágrimas indican dolor o angustia."

"Realmente me quieres. Es una cosa de mujeres conseguir un nudo en la garganta cuando el hombre a quien amas lo dice. "Ella se encogió de hombros. "Soy muy feliz. Es un poco complicado, pero créeme, estoy encantada ".

"Confío en ti". Inhaló, odiando admitir la verdad ante ella. " No quiero mentiras entre nosotros pero tú podrías sentirte deshonrada por mis actos cuando te confiese las cosas que hice mal."

Cerró los ojos y bajó su rostro para presionarlo contra la curva de su pecho. "Oh Dios. Sabías que ellos nos iban a abandonar en la Tierra, ¿no es así? "

"¡No!"

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él, en un abrazo apretado. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Te amo. Me lastimaste, pero lo entiendo. Sólo tuvimos unos pocos minutos juntos. Pensabas que era una terrícola. Te perdono sin embargo. "

Ver su angustia le causó un dolor físico dentro de su pecho. La estrechó con fuerza contra la pared, alzó una mano para agarrar suavemente su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo -"No lo sabía. Te lo juro, Sakura. Estoy intentando confesar las cosas que hice mucho tiempo después de que dejáramos la Tierra ".

Parte de su aflicción pareció aliviarse pero ella se tensó en sus brazos. "No quiero oírte hablar sobre las mujeres que has tocado. Esta es una de esas cosas que no necesitamos compartir todos los detalles. Dolería ".

Él se estremeció interiormente, la compasión era una nueva emoción. No disfrutaría escuchar los detalles de ella teniendo relaciones sexuales con otros hombres. También abría una línea de pensamiento que no había recorrido todavía. Él querría rastrear y matar a cualquier hombre que tocara a Sakura.Ella era suya. Hacia cosas horribles a su estómago. Agradecía que ella no hubiera estado con otros hombres.

"He seguido las órdenes del consejo cuando no debí haberlo hecho. No sabía que estaban equivocados en ese momento, pero ahora comprendo por qué algunos cyborgs me odian. Ellos están justificados. "Él continuó cuando ella no dijo nada. "Casi maté a un ser humano que se había unido con un compañero cyborg. No entendía cómo él podía confiar en ella. Me posicione del lado del consejo cada vez que había discordia en las filas. Creía que Danzo tenía el futuro de nuestra raza como una prioridad. Ahora veo mi error. Naruto ama a Hinata. Él no estaba traicionando a su propia especie al elegirla sobre todas las cosas ".

Ella extendió la mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. No había censura en su mirada. "¿La mataste?"

"No. Ella vive ".

" Tú no entendías lo que era el amor."

"No. Creía que ella lo engañó haciéndole creer que no era una amenaza para nuestra raza ".

"¿Te sientes culpable ahora?"

" Lo hago".

"Es normal".

"Me siento mal." No estaba seguro de qué otra manera explicarlo. -"Quiero arreglarlo, pero dudo que sea posible."

"¿Está en esta nave?"

"No. Obito está al mando de este viaje. En tiempo de inactividad, todos se encuentran en Konoha y cambiamos las tripulaciones para evitar gastar demasiado tiempo en el espacio ".

"Ponte en contacto con el hombre si puedes y disculpalte. Es todo lo puedes hacer ".

"Hay más".

"Está bien."

"Aterrorice a otra mujer que pertenecía a Shikamaru. Creía que era una amenaza y habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerla hablar. Yo-"

Ella dejó de acariciar su piel y presionó un dedo contra sus labios.

"¡Shihh!. Todo esto es nuevo para ti, ¿no es así?. ¿Está viva?. ¿Le hiciste daño? "

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para apartar el dedo.- "Está viva y bien. Le asusté, pero no le hizo algún daño grave ".

"Eso es bueno. Discúlpate con ellos también. Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor ".

Lo dudaba sinceramente. Más de sus acciones a lo largo de las décadas lo perseguían. Había estado completamente en deuda con los cyborgs que lo habían liberado de la miseria. Era su forma de agradecérselo al consejo, mediante su lealtad y el compromiso total a sus órdenes. Algunas órdenes no habían sido fáciles de aplicar, pero que él había hecho todo lo que ellos habían pedido. Se había hecho muy impopular entre ciertos cyborgs. Todo el resentimiento parecía apropiado ahora.

"¿Sasuke?"

Sostuvo la mirada de Sakura.

"Todos metemos la pata. Lo único que puedes hacer es aprender de tus errores e intentar ser mejor persona. Vivimos mucho tiempo. Eso sólo significa que estamos obligados a tener más remordimientos que la mayoría. Date un respiro ".

Los cyborgs no fueron creados para cometer errores. No compartía esos pensamientos, pero tomó su sabiduría en cuenta. Dudó sobre qué emoción sentía, no estaba seguro de si era miedo o preocupación.

-"Puedes intentar arreglar las cosas, Sasuke."

Sus palabras llamaron su atención y él eligió cuidadosamente su respuesta. "Creo que es posible que algunos de los enemigos que he hecho podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para obtener venganza por los cosas que hice en el pasado."

"¿Quieres decir que me podrían utilizar para lastimarte?"

"Sí".

"No soy fácil de matar." Su barbilla se elevó en rebeldía. "Podrían intentarlo. No he sobrevivido tanto tiempo siendo algún bollo de crema ".

Sus comunicación verbal le desconcertaba pero entendía el significado detrás de las palabras. -"Podrían ponérnoslo difícil una vez que lleguemos a Konoha. Ellos pueden argumentar que eres más cyborg que humana. Que fuiste creada en un laboratorio como nosotros ".

"¿Te preocupa que puedan separarnos?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Que lo intenten. Eres mi compañero y no quiero otro esposo ". Se estremeció en sus brazos, con evidente repulsión."Que se atrevan a ordenarme permitir que alguien que no seas tu pueda tocarme ". levantó su mano se y deslizó las garras de los dedos. "Castrare a cualquiera que lo intente."

Él creía que lo haría y la diversión golpeó. "Eres muy excitante cuando amenazas con mutilar a otros cyborgs."

Ella le sonrió. "¿Quieres conocer lo grandioso de los rápidos? Ellos pueden convertirse en más. Podríamos llamar a lo que hicimos un calentamiento. "Sacudió la cabeza hacia la cama.

La tentación era fuerte. "Necesito contactar con algunas de las alianzas que hice. No quiero llegar al Konoha sin estar preparados para cualquier situación ".

" ¿Quieres que tus amigos se reúnan con nosotros allí, para que tener apoyo? "

"Sí." Ella realmente tenía unas entretenidas habilidades lingüísticas.

"Cool. Tu hazlo y yo iré utilizar la unidad de limpieza para darte un poco de privacidad ". Ella le guiñó un ojo. -"Luego a por el segundo asalto".

Su polla se puso rígida, más que interesada. "Me apuraré." Fue duro alejarla de la pared cuando no quería soltarla. Lo logró, sin embargo, su preocupación por su futuro era primordial. Su deseo sexual podía esperar.

Se enfrentó el panel en la puerta exterior en el momento que entró en la unidad y puso su mano sobre el sensor, unido a la computadora de a bordo. La irritación estrechó rápidamente su mirada cuando vio que la comunicación estaba bloqueada. Obito había intentado evitar que alcanzara a cualquier persona en Konoha. Sasuke pirateó el sistema hasta que tuvo el control. Él tenía muchos enemigos pero también tenía amigos de alto rango.

"Necesito presentar los hechos", informó a Minato cuando el concejal respondió. "¿Eres consciente de lo qué era una unidad canina?"

El silencio a través del enlace angustió a Sasuke.

"Sí".

.

.

.


	15. C14 * No poder vivir sin él

.

.

.

La rabia se apoderó de Sasuke. "¿Accediste a abandonarlos en la Tierra?"

Minato permitió que conociera su disgusto por su actitud concisa cuando respondió. "¿Por qué íbamos a robarle bestias de cuatro patas de la Tierra?. Los equipos de seguridad usaban a estos animales para ayudar a contenernos. No fueron amables o cooperativos. Habría sido un desperdicio intentar entrenarlo si los hubiéramos robado alguno. "

"Hablo de las mujeres. Las ellos que han creado y designaron "unidades caninas '".

"Mi única referencia de unidades caninas son los animales con correa que algunos de los guardias dejaban en el perímetro. ¿Ha sido mejorados de alguna manera?. No era consciente de ello. ¿Me estás informando que tienes conocimiento sobre unidades caninas cyborg?. ¿ Las mujeres humanas que rescataste tenían información clasificada?. Me informaron que son posibles espías. ¿Tienes pruebas de que ellas son militares? "

Sasuke se relajo, algunos miembros del consejo eran honeston. Minato era conocido por su franqueza. "El informe que has recibido es incorrecto. No son espías. El gobierno terrestre ha mezclado ADN humano y canino para crear mujeres. Algunos miembros del consejo eran conscientes. Ellos pactaron con las mujeres caninas. Si nos ayudaban a escapar de la Tierra podían escapar con nosotros, pero el cyborg dirigente no mantuvo la promesa. Esas mujeres se quedaron atrás para morir ".

Minato no respondió.

La conexión se mantuvo activa cuando Sasuke preguntó. "¿Me has oído?. Ellas parecen humanas pero tienen mejoras caninas. Le Gobierno terrestre mató a todas menos a dos después de nuestra huida. Ellas fueron sacrificadas como represalia por habernos ayudado ".

"Empieza por el principio y dime cómo llegaste a esta información. ¿Es fiable? "

Sasuke giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia la unidad de limpieza activa. "Mi fuente es muy fiable y es una de las dos supervivientes. Las mujeres que rescatamos son unidades caninas. Te mintieron si te informaron que ellas son simplemente humanas. "Le dijo al miembro del consejo todo lo que sabia.

Sakura se ató una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la unidad de limpieza. Sasuke estaba junto a la puerta con la mano presionada sobre el panel. La quietud de su cuerpo le aseguró que él permanecía de comunicaciones con quienquiera que hubiera contactado. No le molestó, adivinando él era consciente de su presencia. Se sentó en la litera.

Era un poco triste, saber que ella era la causa de su angustia. Las confesiones que le había hecho sobre algunas de las cosas que había hecho, le perturbaba profundamente. Sin embargo, ella no lamentaba haberlo encontrarlo, y encontraría la forma de ayudarle a lidiar con su arrepentimiento. Tendrían que enfrentarse a lo que sucediera,bueno o malo, pero lo harían juntos.

Terminó la transmisión, cuando él apartó la mano del panel y se giró. Su oscura mirada la buscó y se acercó. Ella estudió su expresión. Él lentamente bajó sobre sus rodillas delante de ella.

"Hablé con uno de los miembros del consejo. No era consciente del proyecto canino ".

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Es una excelente noticia. Está indignado. Prometió reunirse con nosotros cuando lleguemos al Konoha. Supongo que surgirán algunos problemas. "

"¿De qué clase?"

Él hizo una pausa. "Mi acceso se ha sido limitado a mi habitación."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Obito ha eliminado mi acceso a la computadora y funciones de la nave. Ha intentado impedirme que me pusiera en contacto con el Konoha, pero pude para eludir sus esfuerzos. También me ha retirado de mi deber y dictó una orden para que permanezca en nuestro cuarto. No tengo contacto con otros cyborgs, por sus instrucciones ".

No era bueno y ella lo sabía. "Necesitamos armas."

"Estaremos bien una vez que alcancemos el Konoha. Minato y algunos colegas de su confianza estarán allí en caso de que Danzo haya organizado nuestro arresto para mantenernos separados de la población ".

"¿Crees que realmente intentaría meternos en un agujero para mantenernos en silencio?"

"Nosotros no tenemos celdas subterránea."

"Sabes a qué me refiero. O tal vez no. "Ella tenía que recordar que a veces tomaba sus palabras demasiado literalmente. "¿Crees que intentará evitar que al hablemos con alguien?"

"Sí. Sin embargo, no podrá evitarlo. Como he dicho, Minato conoce ahora de la situación y tomará medidas para impedir que seamos detenidos ".

Parecía demasiado fácil. "¿Qué pasa si Danzo ordena a Obito que nos arroje por una escotilla antes de que lleguemos a tu planeta?. Necesitamos armas, Sasuke. "Ino es frágil."Tenemos que llegar a la bodega."

"Contacté con Itachi para ponerle al corriente sobre la situación y asegurar su bienestar. Tu camada está a salvo ".

"¿Él va a protegerla?"

"Sí".

Ella no conocía al otro cyborg lo suficientemente bien para tener la certeza de que podía confiarle la vida de Ino. "¿Arriesgaría su cuello por salvarla? ¿Aun cuando su superior le ordene retirarse? "

"Itachi matará si es necesario para evitar cualquier daño a Ino."

Él parecía seguro y ella estaba dispuesta a confiar en su juicio. "Creo que es mejor que los cuatro estemos juntos. ¿Cuántos cyborgs hay en esta nave? "

"Catorce".

"Esas no son buenas probabilidades."

"El médico no dañara a la mujer. Contacté con él también. Nos avisará si Obito planea un ataque ".

"¿No es ese el tipo con el que estabas peleando en el pasillo cuando me desperté?. Odio decírtelo, pero él realmente parecía decidido a romper tu cara. Estoy segura de que no anote cualquier punto brownie cuando intenté saltar sobre él. "

"Lo llamamos a una tregua temporal, debido a nuestra común postura sobre este asunto".

"¿Quieres decir que ambos quieren a mantenerme viva hasta que alcancemos el Konoha?"

"Exactamente. Sasori siente debilidad por las mujeres de la Tierra ". Él suspiró. "Pensé que era un defecto, pero ahora estoy agradecido."

"¿Le dijiste eso?"

"No."

"Probablemente deberías expresarte mejor. Tienes que recorrer un largo camino para mostrar a la gente que estás cambiando ".

Sus manos se alzaron y se establecieron suavemente sobre los muslos. "Algunos lo ven como una debilidad."

Yo soy la debilidad. Voy a ser la razón de que piensan así.Quería besarlo, pero se abstuvo. "Amar a alguien requiere mucha valentía. Aquellos que tengan un problema con que estemos juntos probablemente no lo han experimentado todavía. "

"Tienes razón, pero no reduce la probabilidad de que nuestra situación se convertirá en una oportunidad para que algunos busquen venganza por las cosas que hice. Hice muchos enemigos ".

Ella odiaba ver su expresión preocupada. "Como he dicho, soy fuerte, nene. Nos enfrentaremos juntos a cualquier cosa que se nos presente ". Ella soltó sus garras. "Vosotros sois fuertes, pero sangráis."

"Tranquila", dijo roncamente, alcanzándola.

Ella retractó las uñas, evitando que las puntas afiladas pincharan su piel cuando él levantó las manos. "Estoy intentándolo, pero no tienes idea de cuán loca me siento por dentro cuando pienso en perderte después de haberte encontrado de nuevo."

"Te creo, pero eso no significa que quiera verte en la batalla. Por favor, promete que te pondrás detrás mí, si surge algún problema. "

"No lo hagas."

"¿Hacer qué?. ¿Qué he hecho? "Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Tirar esa mierda machista. Puedo pelear ".

"No tienes la fuerza de un cyborg."

"Aún puedo hacer un serio daño ".

"Podemos apagar nuestros receptores del dolor a voluntad. ¿Eres capaz de hacer eso? "

"No." Ella vio a donde se dirigía con su lógica. "Pero dudo mucho que ustedes se cabreen tanto como yo. Puedo ser pequeña pero apuesto a que soy mucho más mala ".

Él tuvo el descaro de sonreír. "Eres mía para proteger."

"Eso es una mierda machista", murmuró, pero acercó un poco más hasta que su boca se alineó con la suya, compartiendo el mismo aire que respiraban. "Es algo que se ve sexy en ti. Bésame antes de irritarme más ".

Él cerró la distancia e intentó hacer lo que ella había exigido. Sakura saltó, tirándolo hacia atrás hasta que ambos aterrizaron hechos un ovillo en su suelo, con ella encima. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y se enderezó empujando su pecho, dándole una sonrisa. Él la miraba boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?. Un pequeño polluelo aplastando a un gran cyborg ".

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon, la única advertencia que dio, antes de que él rodó. Se movió rápido para alguien tan grande, la agarró por las muñecas y las tiró por encima de la cabezamientras arrojaron encima. Su peso la aplastó bajo él.

"¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?"

Ella separó las piernas un poco más y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura."¿Una clavada en el suelo?"

"¿Clavada?"

Ella contoneó las caderas, frotando su sexo contra su polla dura, atrapada dentro de sus pantalones. "Tómame".

Se humedeció los labios y su mirada bajó a la boca. "La cama es suave. Podrías magullarte ".

La quería y ella conocía la sensación. Todas esas décadas de tener a un compañero desaparecido sin una salida sexual se habían acumulado. Sólo estar cerca de Sasuke y sentirle era suficiente para enviar su libido a toda marcha. Sus pezones dolían donde estaban aplastados contra su pecho. La toalla se había quedado en alguna parte durante el tiempo que lo había golpeado sobre su espalda y cuando él había invertido sus posiciones.

"Me curo rápido. Suéltame ". Tiró en contra del agarre en sus muñecas.

Sus dedos aflojaron su dominio y ella se libró de golpe, alcanzando ambos lados de sus pantalones. Tiró de ellos hasta que él levantó las caderas mientras movió los dedos entre sus cuerpos para simplemente desgarrar el material y liberar su pene.

"Voy a levantarme."

"Una parte de ti ya lo está." Levantó la cabeza e intentó besar su boca mientras cerraba sus piernas más apretado alrededor de su cintura para evitar que él se alejara de ella. "Sólo te quiero dentro de mí."

Fue exasperante cuando se echó un poco hacia atrás. "¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar con esto en el suelo?"

Su expresión dudosa era adorable. "Aquí y ahora, nene." Ella contoneó las caderas, arqueándose y frotando su sexo contra el suyo. Estaba húmeda y más que lista. -"Deja el estancamiento. Te necesito ".

Apoyó una mano cerca de su cabeza y usó la otra para alinear su polla contra la hendidura de su acogedor sexo. Ella gimió cuando él la penetró despacio. La sensación de él llenándola era el puro paraíso.

"¡Sí!"

Sasuke tomó posesión de su boca, besándola apasionadamente mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre ella de nuevo, para sujetarla firmemente en su lugar, debajo de él. Ahuecó el lado de su cara, profundizando el beso mientras empezaba a golpear dentro y fuera de su coño, aparentemente fuera de control.

Sakura se aferró a él desde que moverse resultaba imposible,salvo para devolverle el beso con entusiasmo. Definitivamente tendría moretones, pero valdría la pena cada uno. Sasuke siguió conduciéndose dentro y fuera de ella hasta que él la llevó al clímax. Él arrancó los labios de los suyos, cuando encontró su propia liberación.

Ella lo sostuvo con ternura mientras ambos jadeaban, con los ojos cerrados e intentaban recuperar el aliento. Él la sorprendió cuando los rodó, pero él no separó sus cuerpos. En cambio sus grandes manos frotaron su culo mientras se ponía cómodo tumbado sobre su espalda.

"¿Ves?. Ahora te gusta el suelo, ¿verdad? "Ella no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Me gusta todo cuando estás involucrada."

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar el precioso sonido de su latido. Su compañero la hacía más feliz de lo que jamás había sido en toda su vida. Un pensamiento sombrío surgió. Ahora simplemente no dejare que lo aparten de mí.No puedo sobrevivir a eso.

.

.

.


	16. C15 * Complicaciones

.

.

.

Sakura se apretó contra Sasuke, semi-consciente de que él desprendía mucho calor corporal mientras dormían. Sus rodillas estaban presionadas contra el tabique hermético ya que él tomaba un montón de espacio en la litera. La habitación estaba todavía oscura cuando abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ellos se habían mudado del suelo en algún momento y se durmieron después de otro episodio de sexo.

Ella meneó su culo contra su regazo, ya que él estaba curvado a su espalda, esperando que él se despertara también. Hacer el amor sería la manera perfecta de comenzar un nuevo día juntos. Su respiración cambió y sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su cadera. El sonido bajo que él hizo mientras exhalaba era sexy.

Su oído también registró otro sonido muy débil. Fue el único aviso antes de la puerta del pasillo fuera forzada a abrirse con un chirrido de metal. Años de formación y el puro instinto se hicieron cargo mientras usaba el apalancamiento contra la pared tomar impulso. Ella golpeó a Sasuke sobre su espalda para ser capaz de rodar sobre él. Sus pies aterrizaron en su pantalón desechado.

La luz brillante derramándose desde el pasillo era cegadora pero bloqueó su foco en la figura oscura que impedía una parte. El furor de su instinto protector pateandole fue un poco chocante para Sakura, pero su compañero estaba en peligro. Sus garras brotaron de sus dedos mientras gruñía, arremetiendo contra el intruso. No detuvo a pensar, estaba demasiado decidida a matar a la amenaza.

El sólido cuerpo con el que se estrelló era grande, pero el golpe le hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Registró el brusco siseo de alguien en el dolor un segundo después de que sus manos con garras hicieran contacto. Ella destrozó el material y su piel mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia adelante y golpeaba su frente contra una fuerte mandíbula.

Él se tambaleó por el pasillo antes de tropezar de nuevo y caer al suelo. Sakura consiguió un buen vistazo a la cyborg una vez que su visión se ajustó después de algunos parpadeos. El enemigo intentó desesperadamente lanzarla de su pecho, donde estaba despatarrada, pero sólo consiguió que clavara más profundo las garras en su piel. Era el idiota que había cabreado a Sasuke con anterioridad al presentarse en su puerta haciendo demandas.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Gritó a Sasuke.

"Sácala encima!" Obito le gritó.

Un fuerte brazo se enganchó alrededor de su cintura, alejándola de su presa. Sus afiladas garras fueron arrancadas de la piel de Obito y él soltó un gruñido. Ella gruñó, luchando pesar de saber quien la sujetaba. Evitó atacar a su compañero para liberarse, pero eso no impidió que se moviera frenéticamente, con la esperanza de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

"Basta ya", ordenó contra su oído.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, pero su mirada permanecía fija en el cyborg derribado. Obito sangraba por los profundos surcos que le había infligido.No era suficiente daño, en su opinión.

"Él entró en nuestra habitación", jadeó, mostrando los colmillos. "Déjame. Él vino a matarnos mientras dormíamos. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la garganta ".

Obito se deslizó por el suelo hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. Sus manos se aferraron a su pecho y él la fulminó con la mirada. "Eso no es exacto."

"Uh-huh. ¿Viniste con regalos?. No veo un traje rojo o una bolsa de juguetes, Santa. ¡NO! "

"No comprendo lo que significa." Él la miró boquiabierto, como si estuviera trastornada.

"Creo que ella está hace una referencia a las fiestas de Navidad en la Tierra y Santa Claus."

Sasuke levantó su otro brazo y apuntó con su arma al cyborg derribado mientras torcía el cuerpo y giraba a Sakura hacia la puerta de sus aposentos. "Tienes treinta segundos para explicar tus acciones antes de que destroce tu pecho ".

La frustración aumentó en Sakura cuando tuvo que contorsionar el cuello para poder ver alrededor de su compañero, ya que había puesto su cuerpo entre ella y el cyborg herido en el suelo.

"No dispares". Obito levantó despacio las manos ensangrentadas, con las palmas hacia fuera. "Vine a hablar."

"¿Irrumpiendo en nuestra habitación? Yo lo llamo una mierda. "Sakura se movió y Sasuke ajustó el brazo alrededor de su cintura hasta que sólo los dedos de sus pies tocaban el frío suelo de metal del corredor.

"Vístete." Soltó.

Lo miró, pero su concentración se mantuvo en su objetivo. "También estás desnudo."

"Escucho acercarse unas botas. Ponte algo. Me niego a permitir que otros hombres vean tanto de ti. "

No tenía sentido discutir cuando ella recogió el débil sonido también. Sakura se precipitó dentro de su habitación y abrió de golpe el cajón que contenía las camisetas de Sasuke. Al segundo se había puesto uno que la cubría desde los hombros hasta la mitad del muslo e intentó volver al pasillo. Su compañero retrocedió para obstruir la puerta, dejándola atrapada dentro, pero con la posibilidad de mirar detenidamente lo que estaba pasando en el pasillo por las huecos él no podía llenar.

Sasori se precipitó alrededor de la esquina y se detuvo. El médico observó la escena. "¿Qué pasó?. El ordenador me alertó sobre una emergencia médica mientras comía ".

"Esta mujer me atacó," Obito acusó.

"Con razón," Sasuke dijo. "Te estás quedando sin tiempo. Explica por qué entraste en mi cuarto y cuales eran tus intenciones ".

Obito profirió una maldición suave. "Quería una conversación privada con tu mujer."

"Te dije que no. Puedes decirle a Danzo que puede escuchar lo que se diga durante la reunión que le pedí a los los concejales. Todos estarán presentes. "

"Eres consciente de cuánto daño puedes provocar si sigues adelante con ese plan. Sé lógico".

"A la mierda la lógica." Sasuke bajó la voz. "Él no va a silenciar a mi compañera."

"¿Tú crees que vino a matarla?" Sasori se acercó más.

Sasuke asintió bruscamente. "Sería conveniente que ella y Ino nunca llegaran a Konoha."

"Esa no era mi misión", Obito negó. "Quería explicarle a tu mujer las consecuencias qué su declaración podría hacer a nuestra sociedad. Tu negativa a permitir el acceso a ella me obligó a crear un nuevo plan. "Él la miró. "Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir."

Ella soltó un bufido. "Eres muy estúpido para ser un cyborg. Irrumpir así no era la forma de convencerme de nada, excepto de que eres un gusano ".

Los labios de Obito se separaron, pero no salió nada. Parecía confundido.

"Estoy seguro de que eso es un insulto." Sasuke bajó el arma un poco. "Sácalo de aquí antes de que le haga sangrar más, Sasori. Necesita tu ayuda. "

El médico cerró la distancia y se agachó, agarró al cyborg derribado por el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Obito se empujó a sus pies, manteniendo la espalda contra la pared. Se aferró las heridas de nuevo. "Tengo que hablar con ella, Sasuke. Esto es importante. Cada miembro del consejo es un eslabón vital en la cadena de autoridad. No podemos perder a uno ".

"Las perspectivas políticas de Danzo no me conciernen. Ellos lo pueden reemplazar. Te mataré si intentas dañar a Sakura en el futuro. Considera nuestra anterior amistad terminada. "

"Ella me atacó sin provocación. Deberías dirigir tu ira hacia ella ".

"¿Invadir nuestro cuartos no fue una provocación?"

"No me dejaste otra opción. Sólo pensaba incapacitarte el tiempo suficiente para tener una conversación con el perro ".

Sasuke levantó el arma de nuevo, apuntando a la cabeza del otro cyborg. "Te mataré con el fin de mantener a salvo a Sakura. No te acerques a ella de nuevo. "

"Estás siendo irrazonable e irracional".

"Estoy protegiendo lo que es mío."

Sasori envolvió un brazo alrededor de Obito. "Él tiene un vínculo emocional con la mujer. Les atacaste ". Hizo una pausa. "Tú eres el irracional, Obito".

"Tú no eres consciente de la grave situación ".

El médico lo soltó, empujándolo contra la pared. "Me han informado. Danzo hizo un acuerdo con las unidades caninas y sus acciones fueron deshonrosas al dejarlas atrás para morir. Era algo que el gobierno que nos oprimía habría hecho. Dijeron mentiras y nos utilizaron sin importar las vidas que perdimos. Nosotros seguimos las normas. Esta información no será suprimida por más tiempo ".

Obito miró boquiabierto a Sasori antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. "¿Compartiste información clasificada con él?. ¿A quién más se lo has dicho? "

Sasuke bajó el arma. "Yo también seguí todas las órdenes dadas por el consejo. Danzo está mintiéndoles, Obito. Era un hombre muy respetado pero ya no es digno de mi devoción. No es por el bien de nuestra población que guarda silencio sobre este asunto. Lo esconde para ocultar su culpa por las acciones equivocadas que ha tomado. Piénsalo mientras permites que el médico atienda tus lesiones. Todo ha cambiado ".

"Es gracias a ella." Obito lanzó una mirada frustrada a Sakura.

Sasuke cambió de postura, bloqueándola "No. Es verdad que me ha hecho consciente de los errores que he cometido por no cuestionar las órdenes o las razones detrás de ellas. Aprendo. Haz lo mismo ". Retrocedió, empujando suavemente a Sakura en la habitación. Cerró la puerta, selladoles en su interior.

"Luces".

El equipo cumple con la orden de Sasuke y Sakura se mordió el labio contemplando que decirle a su compañero mientras lo miraba. Parecía molesto, incluso un poco triste, mientras dejaba el arma en uno de los estantes cercanos a la puerta. Entendió que él y Obito parecían haber sido amigos cercanos una vez. Alargó la mano hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver la sangre en sus dedos.

"Lo siento. Es un asco descubrir que alguien que te importa es un imbécil. Estás mejor sin él en tu vida ".

"Estaré bien. Obito es irrelevante. "Bajó la mirada y de repente la agarró por las muñecas, examinándolas. "¿Estás herida?. ¿Esa sangre es tuya? "

"No a ambas. Es toda suya. "

Él la llevó a la unidad de limpieza y apretó un botón. El fregadero se deslizó fuera y lo activó. La espuma era cálida mientras cubría sus manos, disolviendo la sangre hasta que su piel suave y sin cortes fue revelada.

"Te lo dije. Toda era suya. "

Sasuke secó suavemente sus dedos con un tolla suave que dispensó cuando cortó la espuma. "Pudiste haber sido lastimada." Levantó la mirada, sosteniendo la suya, el enojo hervía a fuego lento en esas profundidades oscuras. "No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez. Podría haber manejado la situación ".

No quería discutir con él. "Está bien. Deberíamos comprobar a Ino y a Itachi. Si ese cyborg estaba dispuesto a visitarnos, pudo haber ido allí primero ".

"Vístete".

"¿No puedes simplemente comunicarte con ellos por el computadora de la nave?"

"Ya no es seguro que permanezcamos separados. Lo mejor es que unamos nuestras fuerzas. Itachi y yo haremos rotaciones de guardia ".

Una sensación realmente mala revolvió un poco su estómago. "¿Esperas más problemas?"

"Estoy seguro, pero no subestimare la amenaza por más tiempo ".

"Mierda. De acuerdo. "Se volvió y caminó. "¿Tú y Itachi estáis incluidos en los catorce miembros de la tripulación que estaban a bordo?"

"Sí".

"Entonces si contamos Sasori de nuestra parte, es de cinco contra once. Esas no son las mejores probabilidades pero es factible ".

"No vas a luchar en caso de que una confrontación tenga lugar ".

Ella se quedó inmóvil para dispararle un ceño fruncido. "Mierda machista. Te quiero, pero tira esa mierda una vez que estemos a salvo. Ahora no es el momento, ¿de acuerdo? "

"No eres rival para un cyborg."

"Pero yo – "

"Yo te tumbe de un golpe de la carguero. Estabas indefensa, una vez que perdiste el conocimiento ". Sus rasgos se transformaron en una expresión puramente masculina de arrogancia. "No lucharas."

"Pero – "

Él se movió rápido, esposó sus muñecas con ambas manos y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo. Bajó la barbilla y su mirada se estrechó con intensidad mientras ella le miraba, aturdida.

"Es una orden que seguirás, Sakura. No me arriesgare a perderte dos veces. "Su férreo control sobre ella disminuyó, pero él no la soltó. "Te protegeré a cualquier precio, incluso si eso significa dejarte inconsciente para asegurarme de que no te pones en riesgo de nuevo. ¿Soy claro? "

"Mucho". Él era sexy cuando estaba siendo protector y severo.

"Eres demasiado importante para mí."

"Entiendo".

Le soltó las muñecas y retrocedió. "Bien. Itachi y yo haremos toda la lucha si se intensifica la violencia. Tú y a Ino permanecerán lejos de cualquier conflicto. "

"Tengo que señalar que las bodegas de carga en las lanzaderas no son muy grandes, así vamos a estar en la línea de fuego."

"Los Cyborgs tienen honor. Luchamos mano a mano los unos con los otros ".

"Suena brutal pero justo." Podía respetar eso. "¿Ustedes luchan a menudo? "

"En ocasiones. Esto ocurre mucho más en las asignaciones a bordo de las naves que en el Konoha. No es generalmente aceptable, pero a veces nos irritamos los unos a los otros. "Se encogió de hombros. "Es el efecto secundario de apagar nuestros chips emoción-supresión. Nosotros experimentamos ira y necesitamos una salida en momentos que nos vemos obligados a estar en lugares cerrados por un largo tiempo. "

"Entiendo eso también. Mis hermanos de camada y yo a veces lo usábamos para entrar en algunas peleas ".

"¿Qué es una pelea?"

"Una lucha. No brutal pero nos golpeamos mutuamente. Somos muy emocionales ".

"¿Tu y Ino lucháis?"

"A veces. Aunque nunca fue en serio. Llevamos juntas un montón de años, por lo que hemos aprendido a no pisar los dedos de los pies a los demás ". Él miró hacia abajo a sus pies. Ella se echó a reír. "No literalmente. Quiero decir que sabemos cómo realmente mear los unos a los otros por lo que evitamos hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo acordamos estar en desacuerdo en ciertos temas ".

"Termina de vestirte." Sasuke le dio la espalda y sacó su propia ropa. "Tenemos que ir a la bodega de carga."

Sakura se conformó con unos pantalones de ejercicio de Sasuke. Rodó la cintura y las piernas, el no ajuste no era perfecto, pero no se caían. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en la litera ponerse sus los zapatos y botas.

"Tienes que admitir que reaccioné más rápido a la amenaza que tú", declaró en voz baja.

"No me esperaba que Obito irrumpiera en nuestro cuarto."

Ella sonrió, se levantó. "Tomaré eso como una admisión de que tengo razón."

La mano de Sasuke enganchó la suya y él la miró desde su asiento. "No más peleas, compañera. Mi corazón no puede tomarlo. "

"¿Tenías miedo?"

"Sí. Pudo haberte hecho un grave daño antes de que te alejara de él. "

"Es él quien está siendo atendido por un médico."

"Lo tomaste por sorpresa con tu rápida acción. Eres rápida y atacaste antes de que pudiera apagar su receptor del dolor ".

"Si. Lo soy ".

Se puso de pie. "No más luchas."

Odiaba estar de acuerdo pero su expresión severa la convenció de que le había dado un susto. "Está bien. No lo haré a menos que sea absolutamente necesario ". Hizo una pausa. "Eso es lo mejor que vas a conseguir. No voy a estar allí y dejar que mueras si puedo evitarlo. Ese fuerte deseo de proteger a la persona que amas fluye en ambos sentidos ".

"Entendido." Su control sobre ella se intensificó cuando él la atrajo hacia la puerta y tomó su arma. "No te alejes." La soltó para abrir la puerta.

Sasuke se puso furioso cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y su mirada bajó a las manchas de sangre en el suelo y en la pared opuesta en el pasillo. Él había visto a Sakura atacar a Obito pero ella había sido demasiado rápida para que él pudiera alcanzarla antes de que ella lo derribara. Una parte de Sasuke experimentó un sentimiento de orgullo, pero podría haber sido malo si Obito no hubiera resultado herido con tanta rapidez, impidiéndole apagar su receptores del dolor. Unos segundos más y el daño que ella le había infligido no le habría mantenido abajo.

Miró el arma en la mano. No eran las electrónicas que habían tomado en el carguero. Esas habían sido diseñadas para causar dolor en lugar de la muerte. Un disparo habría matado a Sakura si Obito hubiera usado su arma personal. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de perderla.

Nadie trató de impedir que alcanzaran la bodega de carga. Golpeó el teclado para anunciar su llegada. Transcurrieron largos segundos antes de abrirse. Itachi vestía unos pantalones negros sueltos y sostenía un arma, que se apuntaba al pecho de Sasuke. Él la bajó.

"¿Qué está mal?"

.

.

.


	17. C16 * Te amo

.

.

.

Sasuke entró en la bodega de carga, mirando a su alrededor. "Sella las puertas. Obito sólo nos visitó irrumpiendo en mi habitación. "Ino también sostenía un arma, un cuchillo afilado. Ella había hecho una cama en el suelo cerca de la cama de Itachi, establecida a lo largo de la otra pared. "Decidimos que sería más seguro permanecer juntos hasta llegar a Konoha."

"Maldición," dijo Ino entre dientes, subiendo a sus pies. "Lo sabía." Mantuvo el control del cuchillo. "¿Estás bien, Sakura?"

"Estoy bien."

Sasuke se detuvo, estudiando la cama de Ino. Se volvió para disparar una mirada inquisitiva a Itachi.

"Me ofrecí. Se negó a tomar mi litera o compartirla ".

Sakura abandonó su lado para ir a estudiar uno de los paneles de la puerta exterior. Él la miró, preguntándose por qué.

"Ya está hecho", Ino suspiró. "Esta completamente desactivado."

Sakura se giró, dando a su hermana una sonrisa. "No tenía ninguna duda de que ya habías pensado en eso."

"¿Pensado en qué?" Sasuke estaba confundido.

Ino se abrazó a su cintura. "Ellos no van a poder auto abrir las puertas desde el centro de mando o cualquier otro lugar. Incluso he utilizado un soplete para sellar las ventosas, mientras que Itachi estaba consiguiendo alimentos. No quiero terminar aspirada por el espacio ".

"Esas puertas no se abren con señales de vida registrados en la bodega de carga. Te lo dije", respondió Itachi, poniendo las armas en su litera.

"claro, claro," murmuró Ino. "Cyborgs. Ustedes pueden hackear cualquier cosa, así que no muerdas mi culo por ser paranoica ".

La boca de Itachi se abrió. "No mordería tu culo."

Sakura se echó a reír. "Ella quería decir que no quiere correr riesgos y que no quiere que le des una charla sobre eso. Um, yo no creo que sea poco razonable. Es mejor pensar en todas las formas que alguien puede matarte e intentar como el infierno estropear sus planes. "

"Me gustaría abrir de golpe las puertas para ventilar fuera a los piratas, así que pensé en ese primero "Ino señaló. "Ellos tampoco pueden cerrar el aire, para ahogarnos. Yo también traté con ese escenario arrastrándose por las rejillas de ventilación y haciendo malditamente seguro que no se puedan cerrar. Las juntas han desaparecido y las dejé encajadas en una posición abierta. Era un ajuste muy apretado por lo que no puedo ver a un cyborg entrando allí para invertir lo que hice. Incluso si ellos envían a un cyborg con traje espacial a volar las puertas desde el exterior, se va a llevar una parte del lanzadera con nosotros y succionará el aire a través de demás las zonas de vida que no puedan sellar . "

"Tú no me dijiste esto." Itachi frunció el ceño.

"Me habrias soltado esa mierda de que los cyborgs tienen honor y no harían eso. Lo escuché la primera vez y aún no creo todos vosotros sois grandes tipos. No te ofendas ".

"No lo hago. No era necesario sin embargo. Ya había inhabilitado las puertas exteriores cortando el vínculo entre ellas y el equipo. Sólo era posible abrirlas desde dentro la bodega. "No parecía feliz mientras fruncía el ceño a Ino. "¿Te arrastraste por las rejillas de ventilación?"

"Eso acabo de decir."

"Pudiste haberte quedado atascada."

"No me habría atascado ahí. Me quité la ropa y engrasé ".

Su boca se abrió de nuevo. Sasuke entendió su aturdimiento.

-"El alto." Sakura se echó a reír " Uno bueno ".

"¿Qué tiene que ver esa estación espacial con esto? "Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Nos arrestaron una vez." Su compañera se echó a reír. " Tuvimos un gran número y no quisieron pagar la recompensa. Um, me refiero a un delincuente que capturamos con un alto precio por su cabeza. Ellos no querían pagarnos cuando lo entregaron a las autoridades. El idiota que dirige la prisión pensaba que podía mantener la recompensa y conseguir algunos créditos adicionales por la venta de dos mujeres a los comerciantes de la piel. Nos desnudaron y untaron una mierda grasienta que llamaban comida sobre nuestros cuerpos. Los respiraderos de allí no eran demasiado grandes, pero nos deslizamos por ellos a la habitación contigua. Ese guardia nunca supo qué lo golpeó. Nosotras le robamos las llaves, conseguimos nuestras ropa de nuevo y llevamos a nuestro criminal a Azul. Nos pagaron sin ninguna mierda ".

" Nos llevamos algunas de sus armas con nosotras por el esfuerzo. "Ino le guiñó un ojo. "Ya sabes, nos debía algo por las doce horas nos quedamos atrapadas en esa maldita celda."

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Sakura. "Tu trabajo era peligroso."

"Todo está en esos días. Presentamos un informe y ese idiota perdió el cargo ".

"Es probable que esté limpiando retretes ahora. Un par de buenas cazarrecompensas son más útiles que un imbécil inflado que tirando esa mierda. Somos raras porque la mayoría de la gente en nuestra profesión no están lo suficientemente locos para estar tan lejos en el espacio. El que ejecuta Azul estaba cabreado porque el imbécil que habíamos capturado había timado a las lanzaderas de suministros. Pusimos a ese perdedor fuera del negocio. "Ino se sentó. "¿Así que estaremos atrapadas aquí por un tiempo?" Miró las cajas embaladas junto a una pared. "Supongo que no hay licor en ellas ¿no?. Me vendría bien una copa o seis ".

"No," afirmó Itachi y suspiró. "Ya te dije eso."

"Sí, pero me mentiste."

Su ceja se levantó. "No sé por qué sigues acusándome de eso. Esas cajas contienen materiales de construcción que nosotros hemos intercambiado".

"El Konoha es un planeta seco, ¿verdad?" Ino sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos al infierno, Sakura."

"Hay mucha agua." Itachi le frunció el ceño. "La mayoría de la superficie es – "

"Sin alcohol, no es divertido," Ino lo interrumpió. "Me importa un bledo si la mayoría de vuestro planeta está mojado. Estoy hablando de alcohol ".

"Sobrevivirás." Sakura cruzó la habitación, leyendo los lados de las cajas.

"Ellos tampoco comen chocolate" Ino anunció.

Su compañera suavemente maldijo. "Maldición"

Sasuke miró a Itachi. Su amigo se encogió de hombros. Él respiró hondo y lo soltó. "Estoy seguro de que podremos fabricar todo lo que quieras, una vez que lleguemos a Konoha. Nuestros replicadores de comida son excelentes. "

"Necesito un trago", dijo Ino. "Va a sentirse como una eternidad hasta que lleguemos a ese planeta, ¿no es así?"

Sakura detuvo su lectura de las etiquetas del cajón. "Esperamos que sea así. Tomaré el aburrimiento sobre el entusiasmo de que alguien intente llegar a nosotros. "Ella volvió al lado de Sasuke. "¿Dónde quieres dormir? Hay algunos cojines apilados entre las cajas azules. No será la cosa más cómoda de usar como una cama, pero servirá ".

"Toma mi litera," Itachi ofreció. "Me quedo con el primer turno." Revisó sus armas. "Te despertaré en seis horas para relevarme, Sasuke."

"Gracias."

"¿Y la comida?"

Sakura frunció el ceño a su compañero de camada. "Más tarde, Ino. Tenemos suficientes quebraderos de cabeza en este momento. Es demasiado temprano para el desayuno de todos modos".

"Está bien." La mujer se tendió en su lecho. "Puedes dormir conmigo cuando tu turno haya terminado, Itachi. Sólo mantén tus pantalones y manos quietas. No tantees mis tetas o te presiones contra mi culo ".

Itachi se quedó sin aliento. "Yo no haría eso."

Ella se echó a reír. "Es una pena. Podría gustarme más si fueras del tipo que me molesta mientras duermo ".

"Ino". Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Deja de intentar hostigar al cyborg."

"Él hace que sea muy fácil", admitió, deslizándose bajo la sábana. "Buenas noches, John Boy".

"¿Quién es ese?" Itachi se puso tenso.

"El nuestro carguero había una televisión muy vieja de la Tierra. Veíamos vídeos cuando estábamos muy aburridas. Se trataba de una familia con un montón de niños. John Boy era el nombre de uno de ellos. "Se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en ella. "Buenas noches, Mary Ellen."

Ino se rió bajo mientras se cubría la cara para bloquear la luz.

Sasuke miró a Itachi de nuevo. El hombre parecía frustrado mientras estudiaba la forma de Ino. Entendía por qué decir el nombre de otro hombre había trastornado el cyborg. Él parecía sentirse atraído por la mujer. Se acercó a Itachi, y le hizo señas para que se acercara más a la puerta, fuera del rango de audición.

"Ella hace que cuestione mi cordura", susurró Itachi. "No la entiendo. "

"Ella es humana."

"Sin embargo, no lo es."

"Su comportamiento es humano."

Itachi suspiró. "¿Ella quiere que la toque o no?. Ella sólo dijo que era una lástima que no la molestara. ¿Por qué iba a decir eso?. Esto es malo. Estoy confundido ".

"No lo sé". Él extendió la mano y agarró el hombro del hombre. "Déjalo estar por ahora. Nuestra prioridad es llegar a Konoha con seguridad, con ellas. "

"Ino va conmigo a casa."

"¿Ella aceptó?"

"No voy a permitir que otro cyborg pueda reclamarla." El tono de Itachi endureció. "Probablemente tendría que matarla. Las cosas que ella dice son insultantes ".

Sasuke conocía al hombre demasiado bien. "Tú te sientes atraído por ella, de todas formas."

"Sí".

"Entonces llévala a casa contigo. Confió en que no le harás daño. Necesita protección. No están diseñadas para tomar a más de un macho en una unidad familiar ". el otro macho levantó las las cejas con interés. "Mi compañera dijo que va en contra de su naturaleza cuando se aparean con un macho. Desarrollan una aversión al tacto de alguien más. "

Itachi giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Ino.

"También me contó que se sienten atraídas por machos dominantes. Quizás estás siendo demasiado civil y sensible, rasgos que piensas que atraen a un ser humano. Sé lo que eres ".

Itachi se enfrentó a él y sonrió. "Los cyborgs toman lo que quieren."

"Exacto." Sasuke sonrió. "Despiértame en seis horas."

"Nadie va a deshacerse de mí para hacerle daño." Hizo una pausa. "Ellas son nuestras para proteger ".

"Sí, lo son. Danzo no está por perder su asiento en el consejo sin intentar silenciarlas, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Puede que aún no lo entienda, pero he tomado medidas para asegurar que no tendrá éxito. Minato seguirá el plan una vez que lleguemos a Konoha pero necesitamos sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para llegar allí. Sasori comprobará nuestra comida para impedirles drogarnos y llevárselas. Creo que podemos confiar en él ".

"Él te desagrada pero yo le considero un amigo. No le voy a disparar cuando llegue a la puerta ".

"Tenemos un objetivo común en estos momentos." Volvió la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de su compañera. Ella dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a ella, arrastrándose a la pared para dejar espacio para él. "Voy a descansar con mi pareja."

Itachi le cerró el paso, reteniendo su atención.

"¿Cómo vamos a evitar que Obito cambie de rumbo si consigue las órdenes de evitar llevarnos a Konoha?. Ese sería mi plan si yo fuera Danzo y si mis intentos de impedir que las mujeres lleguen a Konoha y hablar con el consejo hubiera fracasado ".

"Minato maneja eso. El Vontage está programado para un cambio de tripulación. Está en las inmediaciones y él ha contactado a estas alturas. Les está ordenando encontrarse con nosotros y proporcionarnos escolta hasta llegar a casa. Se estima deben ser capaces de establecer contacto en pocas horas y Obito no ha sido advertido ".

"El Bridden sera imposible de localizar si pasan a sigilo cuando se den cuenta de que el Vontage se dirige hacia nosotros. También somos mucho más rápidos que el gran buque e imposibles de atrapar, incluso si fueran capaces de seguirnos ".

Sasuke sonrió. "Sasori está equipado para manejar eso."

"¿Con qué? "

"Con sus ojos."

Itachi parecía desconcertado durante largos segundos. "¿Cómo un médico sería útil en ese sentido?. Él puede ejecutar exploraciones con ellos y realizar operaciones con láser de menor importancia ".

"Yo le pregunté si puede utilizar sus habilidades para desactivar el transbordador en ese evento. Él puede pasar por alto el Control de acceso directo a los motores. Le expliqué qué buscar y cómo apagarlo. Les llevará tiempo averiguar qué se ha hecho y quién está detrás de ellos. El Vontage abrirá una puerta de carga y nos escoltara al interior. En ese momento la tripulación infringirá el Bridden y se asegurara de que no se realiza las reparaciones hasta después de que volvamos a Konoha ".

"No perderemos el apoyo de vida, así como los motores y la capacidad de ir en sigilo? "

"He calculado cuánto tiempo podemos sobrevivir con el soporte vital inoperativo. No estamos en riesgo de asfixia ".

"¿Qué pasara si has calculado mal el tiempo transcurrido entre cuando los sensores de largo alcance alerten a Obito de su presencia y la distancia que pueden poner entre ambas naves antes de que Sasori sea capaz de detenerlo?"

"Estamos en la bodega de carga." Su mirada viajó a la pared del fondo. "Los seis trajes espaciales ubicados en esa taquilla tienen oxígeno para asegurar que nosotros cuatro sobrevivimos. Sería lamentable para la mayor parte de la tripulación, puesto que hay sólo dos trajes en el centro de mando. Vamos afusionar las puertas desde el interior si la energía falla. Los sopletes de soldadura trabajan independientemente con sus propias fuentes de energía para las reparaciones exteriores. La tripulación no será capaz de penetrar en esta zona para obtener acceso a los trajes ".

Itachi hizo una mueca. "¿Qué pasa con Sasori?"

"Él me aseguró que cuenta con tanques de oxígeno en el area médica. Estaba dispuesto correr ese riesgo ".

"Nunca pensé que vería el día en que estuvieramos dispuestos a matar a los nuestros."

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y miró a Sakura. "Las prioridades cambian."

"¿Qué se siente?" Itachi atrajo su atención.

"¿Tener una compañera o estar enamorado?"

"Las dos cosas."

"Me siento completo por primera vez en mi vida. Todo el vacío se ha ido. Me hace feliz. "

Itachi asintió brusco. "Ve con ella. Están a salvo ".

Sasuke se quitó las botas y se tendió en la litera con su compañera. Rodó a un lado mientras Sakura acurrucada la espalda contra su frente. Sostenerla de cerca era divino mientras descansaba la cabeza en su brazo.

"Te amo," susurró.

"Yo también te amo."

"Sólo desearía que estuviéramos solos. Te mostraría cuánto ".

Su cuerpo respondió, pero usó sus implantes para bloquear el dolor que le hacía querer hacer algo más que abrazarla. "Llegaremos pronto y en Konoha nos encerraremos dentro de nuestro dormitorio."

"Eso suena bien."

Tendría que conseguir cambiar la ubicación de su casa. Se negaba a ponerla en el mismo edificio que Danzo, Obito o Tsunade. Los tres habían estado allí cuando él había sido liberado y no podía confiar en ellos cuando se trataba de Sakura.

.

.

.


	18. C17 * Lo mejor de mí

.

.

.

Sakura se despertó cuando el corpachón de Sasuke se alejó de ella. Giró la cabeza, él y Itachi estaban de pie en la esquina de la bodega de carga, observando. El otro cyborg obviamente le había despertado. Se esforzó por escuchar sus palabras mientras fingía dormir y los miraba a su manera.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"He estado monitoreando las comunicaciones. Ellos desconocen mi presencia en el sistema. El Vontage apareció en los sensores de largo alcance hace dos minutos ", susurró Itachi.

"¿Hora de la interceptación?"

"Veintitrés minutos a rumbo y velocidad actual."

Sasuke se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "¿Qué están pensando Danzo y Obito?. No es lógico. El Consejo sabe que tenemos a dos mujeres a bordo y hemos recibido la orden de llevarlas a Konoha ".

"Esa fue la discusión que tenían. Danzo sugirió proteger nuestra señal a la espera de nuevas órdenes, pero Obito argumentó que parecería sospechoso si desaparecíamos del radar y cambiábamos nuestro rumbo. Él recomendó que sería más creíble si las mujeres murieran a en un intento fallido de escapar ".

"Joder," Sasuke siseó. Su mano cayó a su lado. "Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Su carguero es demasiado grande como para remolcarlo por lo que hará que ellos imaginen que ellas intentaron escapar de la nave? "

"Los seres humanos pueden ser ilógicos. Él podría intentar sostener el punto ".

"Esto significa que Obito tendrá que matarnos a los cuatro. Piensa que puede derribarnos antes de que nos demos cuenta del peligro. Tendrá que hacer que parezca que las mujeres nos engañaron, que nos hicieron pensar que podíamos confiar en ellas y que luego nos mataron. Con todos muertos, no tiene por qué ser un plan lógico. Sólo existen preguntas sin respuesta. "

"Es un plan decente." Itachi entregó a Sasuke una de sus armas. "Las mujeres son de la Tierra. Es razonable asumir que habían intentado dañarnos. Es un hecho conocido que la mayoría de ellas temen los cyborgs ".

"Obito tendrá que actuar rápido si quiere que la tripulación Vontage crea que eso es lo que pasó."

"Tenemos que despertar a las mujeres y alertarles sobre la situación."

"No es necesario." Ino se quitó la sábana y se levantó, con el cuchillo en la mano. "Ustedes dos apestan guardando secretos si eso es lo más bajo que pueden hablar. Tenemos muy buena audiencia, ¿verdad, Sakura? "

Ella también renunció a la pretensión. "Sí, la tenemos" Ella salió de la litera. "¿Cuál es el plan de defensa?. Obito, obviamente, viene a por nosotros. "

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Tú y Ino necesitan hacer una barricada con las cajas en la esquina más alejada. Las armas no penetran el metal de dentro de las cajas ".

"¿Esperas que simplemente nos encojamos de miedo detrás de los materiales de construcción?" Ino giró la cabeza para los ojos en blanco a Sakura. "¿Son de verdad…unos-?"

"Si." Sakura giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor de la bodega de carga, antes de avanzar hacia las taquillas del equipamiento. "Vamos a en pensar que es lindo y a irritarnos más tarde, si sobrevivimos."

"No me estoy muriendo después una batalla con un chingo de piratas. "Ino la siguió. "¿En qué estás pensando?. ¿Tienes un plan?. Quiero oír el tuyo porque tiene que ser mucho mejor que el suyo ".

"Te quiero fuera de la línea de fuego. Cómo detrás de las cajas, "Sasuke exigió.

Sakura miró a su compañero. "Tu plan conseguirá a ambos muertos. Sois dos contra once, si el resto de la tripulación se involucra. Esas probabilidades no son buenas. Podrían volar las puertas para entrar y seréis superados en número masivo. Me niego a ver que te derriban".

"¿Tienes tan poca confianza en mi habilidad para protegerte?"

Ella había herido su orgullo. Su tono de voz lo decía todo. "Tú no necesitas morir por mí, Sexy. Me niego a perderte después de encontrarte de nuevo ". Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la pared opuesta.

Sakura abrió de golpe las puertas gruesas y examinó el contenido. Ella sonrió, tratando de alcanzar uno de los cañones de agarre portátiles usados para unir la basura en el espacio. Le guiñó un ojo a su hermana, quien se puso a su lado. "Busca un poco de cable para unir a esta cosa. Tiene que haber algo por aquí. Necesito unos seis metros ".

"No vas a entrar en uno de los trajes espaciales y salir fuera." Sasuke se acercó a ella.

Ella se enfrentó a él, levantando el pesado recipiente con el disco plano adjunto apuntando hacia arriba. "No tengo intención de dejar la nave. Qué locura. Es una pérdida de tiempo y no creo que tengamos un montón. "Ella dio un paso a la derecha, en busca de algo más que usar. Su mirada se posó en la litera. "Se útil y desengancha la cama de la pared. Voy a necesitarla ".

"¡Bingo!" Ino había estado revisando las unidades de almacenamiento. "¿Funcionará una cuerda?"

"Perfecto".

"¿Qué más quieres?"

"Espuma de llama. Encuentra tantas latas como puedas. "Sakura dio un tirón a la litera y Sasuke agarró su brazo.

"¿Qué haces?. Te ordeno estar detrás las cajas. Itachi y yo vamos a controlar a cualquiera que intente infringir en la bodega de carga. "

Ella miró su mano antes de levantar el mentón para mirar hacia él. "Suelta. Tengo que trabajar. "Ella tiró con fuerza y se apartó de él. "Ve a custodiar las puertas si estás decidido a colocarte en el punto de mira y conseguir que te llenen de agujeros ".

"Sakura". Su tono no era agradable.

Ella se inclinó y colocó el cañón de agarre en el suelo. "Tengo trabajo por hacer y no hay mucho tiempo por delante. ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden los cyborgs contener la respiración? "Realmente parecía irritado. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Posiblemente un máximo de tres o cuatro minutos," Itachi dijo desde cerca de las puertas de entrada de la bodega de carga. Él había colocado su mano en el panel de allí. "¿Por qué?"

"No las animes," Sasuke espetó.

"Tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que está haciendo. ¿Tú no? "

Sakura se volvió y metió la mano bajo de la litera y tiró de los soportes unidos a la pared. Era más pesado de lo que parecía, pero los quitó y tiró el colchón en el suelo. Ino llegó a su lado y colocó dos botes de llama cerca.

"Más".

"Mierda. Creo que sé lo que estás haciendo ". Ino rió. "Estás haciendo un trineo del infierno."

"Si."

"¿Qué es eso?. ¿De qué estás hablando? "Sasuke le gritó ahora, su paciencia había desaparecido.

Sakura cayó de rodillas y agarró uno de los botes. "Ino y yo hemos tuvimos que encargarnos de algunos tipos realmente malos en los últimos años." ató el bote con la cuerda alrededor de la rejilla de las somier. "A veces tuvimos que subir a sus naves y tomar ventaja a esos tontos. Esos culos intentaban refugiarse del fuego desconocido, ¿esperando a que se apagara?. Se ponía muy aburrido con el paso de las horas, así que tuvimos que ser creativas y hacer que vinieran a nosotras. "

"El tiempo es dinero." Ino se rió, entregando dos botes más a Sakura. "¿Como de largo crees que es ese pasillo tras las puertas?. ¿Dos metros y medio? "

"Probablemente," Sakura contestó, adjuntando los otros botes. "Necesitamos más".

"Creo que eso es todo." Ino maldijo.

"¿Cuatro más serán suficiente? "

"Guardamos un aporte extra en los gabinetes de estribor," Itachi les informó. "¿Qué vas a hacer con tanta espuma de llama?"

Ino se apresuró a través de la habitación. "La mierda sólo consigue expandirse una vez que lo rocías. Se desata lo suficiente y llenará toda la habitación y eso incluye la nariz y la boca si la abres para respirar. "

"Mierda desagradable," Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. "Hay que cerrar los ojos también o te dejará ciego hasta que se disipen las sustancias químicas. ¿Ves a dónde vamos con esto?. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tus amigos querrán quedarse en ese pasillo para llegar a nosotros cuando no haya aire y no puedan ver?. Tarda una media hora en dispersarse ".

"¡Tengo tres más!" Ino corrió hacia ella con los botes. "Casi siento lástima por los bastardos."

"Quieren matarnos." Sakura los tomó uno a uno y empezó atarlos con la cuerda.

"Bueno, tal vez no tanto entonces." Ino cayó de rodillas, conectando la cuerda al final del cañón de ataque. "Pudiste haber usado algo letal. Pudimos haber conectado algo que hiciera ¡boom! Ellos tienen productos químicos de limpieza que podríamos convertir en bombas ".

Sakura echó un vistazo a Sasuke antes de cumplir con la mirada de Ino y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

"Oh." Ino aseguró la cuerda a la litera. "Lo tengo." bajó la voz. "Suavizarlo sólo podría hacer que nos maten si esta mierda no es suficiente como para hacerlos darse la vuelta."

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, pero no quería que Sasuke se resintiera si ella terminaba matando a alguien que le importaba. Ellos eran gente que conocía y con la que trabajaba. Ella terminó su tarea y se puso en pie.

" Ayúdame a ponerlo de pie, Ino. Lo encenderé cuando llegue el momento. Eso sí, no olvides alejarte. Odiaría que te fueras volando por ahí con él. "

" Tengo movimiento en el ascensor," Itachi advirtió.

Sasuke se adelantó. Él y Itachi tomaron posiciones a ambos lados de las puertas, con sus armas en la mano. Él le disparó una mirada furiosa. "Por favor, sólo poneros detrás las cajas. Podemos retener a Obito el tiempo que el Vontage tarde en llegar hasta nosotros. "

"Podrían disparate" Sakura agarró la cama y la alzó, con la ayuda de Ino hasta que estaba inclinada en un ángulo de noventa grados. "¿Lo tienes?. ¿Es demasiado pesada? "

Ino se colocó detrás de ella. Los botes yacían en la superficie que solía estar cubierta por el colchón. Ella se agarró a los lados. "Lo tengo. Sólo sal fuera del camino cuando lo deje ir. "

"Seis metros de cuerda," Sakura le recordó. "Va a ser rápido."

"Tengo muchos reflejos. Tú eres la que me preocupa ".

"Tengo que apuntar arriba. La litera no puede golpear el suelo hasta que esté fuera de la habitación. El efecto activará los botes ".

Sakura se puso de pie con las piernas separadas mientras posicionaba el cañón sobre su hombro. Apuntó entre las puertas que llevan a la bodega y miró a su derecha. Estaba libre de cualquier cosa que pudiera interponerse en su camino cuando tuvo un punto claro.

.

.

.


	19. C18 * Coquetear

.

.

.

"Maldita sea, Sakura" Sasuke gruñó "Estas justo en la línea de fuego ".

"Tengo que ser conseguir un tiro recto. No queremos perder o hacer que la litera se estrelle con algo al salir. Eso dejará los botes libres. No te preocupes. Sólo mantente lejos de las malditas puertas cuando se abran, ¿de acuerdo?. No quiero uno de vosotros sea golpeado y arrastrado ahí fuera cuando la cama salga volando. "

"Es un trineo ahora" dijo Ino "Trineo infernal, ¿recuerdas?. Hacer que suene rudo hace que me preocupe menos ".

"Obito y toda la tripulación que el pudo haber involucrado deberán tomar posiciones", Itachi les informó. "Vendrán a nosotros en la formación de dos en dos." Observó el panel y bajó la mano. "Mi conexión ha sido cortada. Los controles están siendo manipulados ".

"Abre antes que estén dañadas y no cierren de nuevo", ordenó Sakura. "Tan pronto como esto salga, sella las puertas. No queremos que la espuma venga hacia nosotros ".

"Espero que esto funcione", murmuró Ino.

Itachi murmuró algo entre dientes mientras cogía la palanca de accionamiento manual en caso de emergencia. "A la de tres. Una. Dos. Tres ".

Las puertas se abrieron y Sakura vio a dos cyborgs muy sorprendidos. Uno de ellos se había arrodillado a la izquierda de las puertas, trabajando en las cerraduras sin pasar por el panel. Obito permanecía en el centro y tomó su arma. Sakura encendió el cañón y apretó el gatillo. Un silbido sonó al lado de su oído mientras el disco metálico era impulsado hacia adelante.

Soltó el cañón y se zambulló hacia la derecha. Algo golpeó su pie, haciéndola gemir, justo antes de que aterrizar sobre el implacable suelo. Ella logró mantener los ojos abiertos y ver como la litera salia disparado por el aire, siguiendo la trayectoria de gran potencia del disco. Ino había liberado el bastidor sin incidentes.

Obito demostró sus excelentes reflejos al darse cuenta que el proyectil volaba directo hacia él. Sus ojos se agrandaron y él golpeó la cubierta, justo evitando el disco. La litera golpeó su espalda, pero no enganchó su uniforme. El cyborg que había estado intentando hackear el control no fue tan afortunado. Parte de la estructura metálica chocó contra su hombro y lo lanzó a un lado. El disco adjunto golpeó una de las paredes y un fuerte ruido sonó al trabarse en la superficie sólida, exactamente como para lo que estaba ha sido diseñado hacer. La litera golpeó con un sonido chirriante y raspó el suelo de metal, seguido por unos ruidos de estallido.

"Cierra las puertas!" Gritó Ino.

Sakura quería gritar las mismas palabras, cuando la espuma estalló por el pasillo. Había pensado que el cordón simplemente abriría los botes y la espuma de llama se rociaría, pero los botes estallaron como bombas de espuma blanca. Se expandió rápidamente, llegando su camino ya que llenaba el pasillo.

Obito se empujó y saltó a la bodega de carga. Rodó, llegando hasta sus pies con el arma en la mano. Sasuke se mudó de su posición junto a las puertas aún abiertas y le pateó, golpeando el brazo del tipo. Obito logró disparar una vez antes de que su arma saliera volando de su mano, pero su puntería se desvió y el proyectil dio en el suelo, a centímetros de Sakura.

"Cierra las puertas," Ino gritó de nuevo.

Sasuke arrojó su arma a Itachi para enfrentarse a su oponente ahora-desarmado. Sakura aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras los dos caminaban en círculos, deseando que la lucha no estuviera tan igualada. Eran del mismo tamaño y masa muscular, pero su compañero era más alto y parecía más malo. Itachi usó su arma para disparar al panel, destruyendo completamente los controles. Se giró, elevándola para disparar de nuevo.

"No interfieras," Sasuke ordenó. "Obito es mío. ¡Suelda esas puertas cerradas! "

Sakura se quedó abajo mientras observaba a su compañero y a Obito intercambiando golpes. Ino corrió junto a ella, sosteniendo un equipo de perforación y soldadura. Apenas se fijó en su hermana y Itachi trabajando juntos para fusionar las puertas. Su temperamento hervía a fuego lento, queriendo levantarse y atacar al cyborg por golpear a su pareja, pero ella suponia que no la perdonaría. Ya había desafiado sus órdenes una vez.

Obito era bueno, pero su compañero era mejor. Él parecía muy molesto y rápidamente tomó la delantera en el combate cuando golpeó el rostro del otro cyborg con golpes rápidos. La sangre manaba por la nariz y la boca del hombre. Sasuke saltó hacia atrás y lanzó una patada, clavandola en un lado de la cabeza del otro cyborg. Él cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse.

Sakura finalmente se levantó. Su talón herido dolía, pero ella lo ignoró y cojeó hacia su compañero. Él la ignoró para agacharse, agarrar la flota y mantenerlo hacia abajo. Se dejó caer sobre él y tiró de ambos brazos a su espalda.

"Tráeme las cadenas", preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Ella cambió de rumbo. "Estoy en eso."

No tenían esposas en el área de carga, pero ella había visto unas cadenas y candados en uno de los armarios de almacenamiento. Cogió unos tres metros de cadena y un candado. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke cuando cojeó a su lado y se estremeció ante la frialdad en su mirada.

"Toma".

Miró su pie. "¿Estás herida?"

"Creo que la litera se me clavó en el pie, pero estoy bien." Habría mentido en ese momento, incluso si se hubiera roto un hueso, aunque estaba segura de que sólo estaba magullada.

Él gruñó por lo bajo y le tendió una mano para las cadenas. Ella retrocedió mientras luchaba con el cyborg inconsciente, envolviendo el metal alrededor del hasta enrollarlo desde el hombro hasta la cintura para asegurar los brazos a los costados. Ella le entregó el candado para que pudiera fijar los extremos.

"¿Le retendrá? "

"No somos tan fuertes. Él está seguro ".

Le sorprendió que Obito respirara aún tras ese brutal golpe en su cabeza. Un humano, probablemente habría muerto a causa de un traumatismo cerebral grave por un golpe tan duro. Había sido un golpe que podría aplastar un cráneo. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que no sobreviviría a una maniobra así en una pelea con un cyborg. Las unidades caninas eran duras, pero no tenían la densidad ósea reforzada que se les dio las unidades cyborg, haciendo posible para ellos para soportar ese tipo de impacto.

Sasuke se levantó, dándole la espalda y se fue a inspeccionar las puertas Ino y Itachi habían soldado por las juntas, sellándolas. "Buen trabajo."

"No puedo controlar por dónde está la tripulación o qué están haciendo por más tiempo." Itachi dejó el soldador y lo apagó. "Tuve que destruir el panel que había hackeado para controlar el sistema. Estamos ciegos a menos que hayas establecido un vínculo directo a la computadora ".

"Obito me bloqueó. Retrocedan y preparándose una infracción en caso de que sean capaces de hacer un agujero en las puertas. "Cogió el arma de Obito.

Ino le tendió la mano. "Me quedo con eso."

Sasuke la ignoró y se acercó a Sakura, señalando con la cabeza en dirección de las cajas. "Ponte detrás o te llevaré allí, compañera."

Ella se estremeció. Estaba definitivamente furioso con ella.

"¿Qué pasa con Obito?. ¿Debemos arrastrarlo a un lugar más seguro? "Itachi dudó junto al hombre.

"No." Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Sakura "Déjalo ahí. Él merece tener las malditas puertas cayendo sobre él si ellos golpean".

Sakura se volvió cojeando para ponerse detrás de las cajas. Sasuke se mantuvo tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo justo en el culo. Estaba bastante segura de que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tirar otro truco. Era tentador señalar que su plan podría haberlo salvado de tener que disparar a toda la tripulación, pero decidió guardar silencio. Lo había empujado demasiado lejos. Ino se agachó y Sakura adoptó una posición junto a ella. Sasuke y Itachi las mantuvieron entre ellos. Todo estaba tranquilo en la bodega de carga, su respiración, era el único sonido.

Su hermana golpeó su brazo y ella la miró.

"Él está cabreado," Ino vocalizó.

"Lo sé", respondió del mismo modo.

"Estás de mierda hasta el cuello, incluso si salvaste su culo."

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"¿Ves por qué no quiero una pareja?"

"Que te jodan."

"Ya está," Sasuke gruñó.

"No hacemos nada", Ino protestó. "De hecho, ¿que estamos haciendo?. ¿Vamos a permanecer tras estas cajas hasta que alguien nos ataque de nuevo? "

"Estamos esperando al Vontage," respondió Itachi. "Deberían interceptar esta lanzadera en unos minutos. El comandante de la nave enviara a un equipo de búsqueda al Bridden hasta que nos encuentren. Están bajo las órdenes de proteger a ambas hasta que lleguemos a Konoha ".

"¿Entonces la caballería está llegando? Genial. "Ino se dio la vuelta, sentada sobre su trasero, de espaldas a las cajas. "Despiértame cuando lleguen. Aún estoy cansada ".

Sakura envidiaba a su hermana en ese momento por su capacidad para relajarse. Levantó la barbilla y observó la cara de Sasuke. Él estaba agachado, concentrado en las puertas y ni si siquiera le lanzó una mirada. Alargó la mano y cubrió la palma de su mano, que descansaba en el suelo. Se tensó, pero no se alejó. Aunque no la miró a los ojos. Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la caja.

Estoy hundida en la mierda.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Sakura debió tomar sus órdenes y mantenerse fuera del peligro. Había visto su cojera. Su pie estaba lesionado. Ninguna sangre manchaba el suelo por lo que no era una herida abierta. Tendría al médico comprobándola después de que el equipo del Vontage llegara para encargarse del Bridden.

Haría que Obito y Danzo pagaran por intentar matar a Sakura. La sospecha era una cosa, pero se había convertido en una realidad. Un plan empezó a formarse. No quería que murieran rápidamente. Necesitaba que sufrieran primero.

La cálida mano descansando sobre su palma le impedía saltar a través de la bodega de carga y pisotear a Obito en una pulpa sangrienta, en un ataque de rabia.

Sakura había sobrevivido al atentado contra su vida, pero él nunca olvidaria la forma en que se había se mantuvo firme para disparar ese cañón. Su plan había sido brillante, ya que nadie había intentado irrumpir en la bodega de carga una segunda vez, pero él se negaba a admitirlo ante ella. Tal vez, después de que una parte de su miedo por exponerse al peligro se aliviara, él le daría un cumplido.

Miró a un lado de la habitación, a la cicatriz en el suelo. Obito casi había logrado dispararle. Unos pocos centímetros a la derecha y habría tenido éxito. Ella no era tan robusta como él. Sus huesos se romperían en vez de detener el proyectil. Podría haber penetrado sus órganos vitales, causando unos daños hasta el punto que su mejorada curación no podría haber evitado su muerte.

La idea de perderla le dolía dentro del pecho. Volvió la mano bajo la suya y la apretó. Ayudó a aliviar un poco de dolor, pero no mucho. Él vería que Obito y Danzo eran despojados de su honor, su estatus y por último, de su vida. Era una promesa que él tenia la intención de mantener.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado esperando cuando algo golpeó las puertas. Se tensó, soltando a Sakura y miró a Itachi, quien se dirigió también a las puertas. Una línea apareció cuando un agujero fue cortado a través del metal. Esperó, a ver quien estaba golpeando.

"¿Sasuke?. ¿Itachi? "La voz no pertenecia a ningún miembro de la tripulación del Bridden.

"Soy Shisui. El Vontage tiene el control de la nave. No me dispares ".

El macho entró en la vista. Sasuke se relajó, bajando el arma. "Me alegra verte."

El cyborg giró hacia un lado, se agachó y avanzó a través de la abertura. "Qué desastre. Hemos tenido que succionar la espuma para llegar a ti. Eso estuvo genial. "Él se levantó en toda su estatura, estudiando la bodega hasta que su mirada se detuvo a la derecha de Sasuke. "Bueno, hola."

Sasuke se colocó delante Sakura, bloqueando el coqueteo del macho con su compañera.

"¿Estado?"

"Parte de su tripulación está recibiendo tratamiento en los ojos para lavar los productos químicos." Shisui se rió entre dientes. "Los demás han sido asegurados. Nosotros también escoltaremos a Obito allí. El Comandante Shikamaru me envio y una fuerza de seguridad para evaluar la situación y volar el Bridden a Konoha. ¿Supongo que las mujeres están bien? "Estiró el cuello un poco para conseguir otro vistazo de Sakura.

"Ellas están sanas y salvas." Sasuke miró para ver Itachi cubriendo a Ino también. "Gracias por venir a nuestra ayuda."

"Me gustaría presentarme a las mujeres. "

"No es necesario. Sakura es mía y Ino pertenece a Itachi ".

" Yo no – " la voz de Ino se interrumpió. "Ouch".

"Silencio," Itachi exigió.

"Gruñón estúpido" le susurró. "No debiste darme un codazo ".

"Confía en mí".

"Bien," murmuró. "Pero mantén el codo para ti mismo."

Shisui frunció el ceño. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No." Sasuke enfundó el arma y se apartó de Sakura. "Me llevo a Sakura a mi cuarto y necesito que a Itachi se le asigne una habitación propia para él y Ino ya que la bodega no es privada."

"Claro", Shisui estuvo de acuerdo, estudiando abiertamente a las mujeres con una sonrisa. "Yo les daré cualquier cosa que pidan. Cualquier cosa ".

La irritación se encendió en el interior de Sasuke. Los Cyborg machos que no estaban en una unidad familiar iban a estar interesados en las mujeres, pero lo hacía peor que una de ellas le perteneciera. "Estamos regresando a mi cuarto ahora. Gracias ". Alcanzó atrás y cogió la mano de Sakura. Él logró evitar dar un puñetazo a Shisui al pasar, el hombre disfrutaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una sonrisa de aprecio por su aspecto.

.

.

.


	20. C19 * En konoha

.

.

.

Sakura se moría de ganas por un arma, pero Sasuke era el que tenía una atada en su cadera. Las puertas exteriores se abrieron y ella se aferró a su mano mientras oraba porque ellos no dispararan o no atacaran cuando salieron del lanzadera que acababa de aterrizar en Konoha. Seis grandes cyborgs estaban delante ellos, con las armas en sus fundas, en diversas partes del cuerpo. El alto con cicatrices en la cara y el pelo realmente largo tenía una espada atada a su cadera. Tenía que ser el más temible de todos.

El tipo amable a la cabeza habló primero. "Soy Minato." Su mirada viajó por su rostro después por Ino, antes de dirigirse a su compañero. "Es bueno verte, Sasuke. ¿Supongo que no hubo otros incidentes tras la llegada del Vontage? ¿Vas a presentarnos? "

Sasuke no soltó su mano. "Nos dejaron solos. Esta es mi compañera, Sakura. Es la primera en su línea canina. Ino es su compañera de camada ".

El cyborg no se ofreció a estrecharle la mano o a otro tipo de avance. Él las estudio estrechamente. "Es un placer conocerte, a pesar de las circunstancias tensas. Madara escogió a esos hombres para garantizar vuestra seguridad ".

El alto y aterrador macho con la espada asintió. "Soy Madara."

"Disculpe", exclamó una voz femenina. "Muevan esos cuerpos enormes y dejadme pasar."

El macho con cicatrices gruñó y se volvió, tratando de alcanzar la empuñadura de su arma.

"Maldita sea, Naori, dije que te quedaras en casa."

La mujer humana que caminó más cerca vestía de cuero negro ajustado y su estómago prominente estaba claramente expuesto por el equipo. Dos armas estaban en las funda en sus muslos. Su cabello negro caía hasta su culo en una trenza mientras se movia entre los cyborgs para llegar a la parte delantera.

"Estoy embarazada, no inútil. Te dije que quería venir, pero te negaste a considerarlo. Tuve que escabullirme después de que te fueras".

Soltó la empuñadura de la espada y suavemente la tomó del brazo. "Deberías estar descansando en casa ".

Ella apoyó contra él y sonrió a Sakura. "¡Hola!. Estoy tan emocionada por verte. No tenía ni idea sobre el proyecto canino. Esos bastardos eran súper astutos puesto que me lo ocultaron. Estaba segura de que había hackeado todas sus bases de datos. Soy Naori. "Ella sonrió al cyborg irritado a su lado. "Este es mi marido muy sobreprotector, Madara. Va a asegurarse de que nadie se mete contigo. ¿No es así, guapo? "

"Deberías estar en casa", repitió en un tono severo.

"Sí, lo sé." Se frotó el vientre redondeado. "Tu hijo no me permite precisamente dormir. Patea como una mula. "Se quedó mirando Ino. "Estoy totalmente jodida".

Ino resopló. "Eso parece. ¿Cuando debes tener el bebé? "

Naori rió. "Cualquier día. No era lo que quería decir. Me metieron en este cuerpo. Prefiero tu forma. Eres compacta pero sin grandes tetas ".

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es una larga historia, pero estoy construida por la misma gente que te crearon. Me metieron en el cuerpo de un robot sexual porque no querían que cualquiera pudiera ser capaz de adivinar que no era humana. Debieron haberme dado tu tipo de cuerpo ".

"¿Eres un cyborg?" Sakura estaba confundida. "Tu color de piel y tamaño es incorrecto ".

"Soy algo más, pero no puedo hablar de ello sin obtener un dolor de cabeza importante. Mi marido puede contarte cuando no este. La historia es larga. Entonces, ¿qué funciones guay sacaste? Minato dijo algo sobre colmillos y garras. ¿Puedo verlo? Soy curiosa".

Ino levantó la mano, mostrando cómo se extendian sus uñas. También gruñó y mostró los dientes.

"¡Eso es taaaan cool!" Naori miró a su marido. "Apuesto a que estás feliz de que conseguí esos. Haría trizas tu espalda ".

El hombre no parecía divertido. "Naori".

"Está bien. Me comportaré ". tendió la mano a Ino. "Es realmente un placer conocerte. Le dije a mi marido que probablemente estarías más relajada si yo aparecía. Es fácil sentirse un poco intimidada cuando estás rodeada de cyborgs. Una cara amable siempre es más agradable. Algunos de estos tipos no pueden esbozar una sonrisa para salvar sus vidas. "

Ino le estrechó la mano y Sakura siguió su ejemplo. La mujer tenía un agarre firme.

Madara colocó a su esposa frente a él y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su pecho. Era una postura protectora que no pasó desapercibida.

"No somos una amenaza para tu esposa," Sakura juró, haciendo contacto visual directo con el macho.

"No es eso. Los rumores sobre sus orígenes han circulado. Estamos en alerta y quiero a mi mujer a mi lado, en caso de problemas. "

"¿Qué tipo de rumores?" La mano de Sasuke se curvó en su arma, pero no la retiró de la funda.

Minato respondió. "Asumo que Danzo fue quien distribuyó la información falsa de que las mujeres son espías de la Tierra. Algunos tienen la impresión de que han venido aquí para verificar nuestra existencia y luego transmitirán la posición de nuestro planeta directamente a buques de guerra de la Tierra que están esperando para atacar. "

"Eso no es cierto " los rasgos de Sasuke oscurecidos por la ira.

"Yo he dicho eso", respondió Minato. "Vamos. Tenemos un transporte esperando y el Consejo Cyborg está reunido ". Miró a Sakura. "Me disculpo porque no vas a tener tiempo para relajarte antes de hacerles frente. Es imperativo resolver este asunto de una vez por todas, lo antes posible. Nuestro pueblo es lógico, pero el miedo es una emoción que puede llevar a algunos a cometer errores de juicio. El Consejo tomará una decisión, compartirá las conclusiones con el público y pondrá esas inquietudes a descansar. "

Madara levantó su mujer de sus pies, cambió su agarre para acunarla en sus brazos y la empujó al otro cyborg. "Usa mi vehículo para tomar la ruta escénica en la dirección contraria a la que viajamos. No quiero que nadie pueda confundirla con una de estas mujeres. Danos al menos una hora antes de proseguir ".

"Maldita sea, Madara." Naori no luchó mientras fue transferida a los fuertes brazos del otro hombre. "Yo quiero estar allí."

"Quiero que tú y nuestro hijo esten a salvo. Esto aún no ha terminado. Danzo tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores. "

"Me aseguraré de que está a salvo",le prometió el tipo que sostenía a Naori.

La mujer embarazada le lanzó una mirada, pero pasó el brazo por los hombros del cyborg. "Todavía puedo luchar. Es posible que me necesitas ".

"Soy más que consciente de tus habilidades. Piensa en nuestro hijo. Nosotros vamos a manejar esto ".

"Está bien. Quiero escuchar todo cuando nos veamos. "Ella saludó con la mano Ino y Sakura. "Nos vemos pronto. Todo va a estar bien. "

Madara se dirigió al cyborg que sostenia a su esposa. "Llevala a casa y retenla allí, Teme . No me importa si tienes que asegurarla a la cama. Ella es tortuosa así que no la pierdas de vista hasta que regrese a relevarte ".

"Entendido".

Madara se dio la vuelta una vez que su esposa estaba fuera de su vista. Miró a Minato. "No esperaba que ella desobedeciera mis órdenes."

El hombre suspiró. "Las hembras pueden ser muy ilógicas. Que esto empiece. ¿Todo está en su lugar? "

"¿No te importa que otro tipo se lleva a tu esposa? Y ¿realmente acaba de pedirle que la ate a la cama? Wow, "Ino resopló. "Las cosas no me gustan hasta ahora. ¿Es ese su otro esposo? ¿Qué hacen ustedes?. ¿ Mantenerla bajo siete llaves para asegurarse de que no puede escapar? "

Madara estrechó su mirada, claramente irritado. "Teme es su padre adoptivo. Yo soy su único esposo y ella no es mi prisionera ".

"Cierra la boca." Sakura le dio un codazo a Ino en el costado. "Tenemos suficiente tensión sin mear sobre alguien."

"Bien," murmuró Ino.

"La trampa está establecida." Madara apoyó la mano en la empuñadura espada. "La parte más peligrosa la está transfiriendo a las cámaras."

"¿Seguimos esperando un ataque?" Sasuke miró entre los hombres.

"Sí". Minato no vaciló. "No pudimos localizarlos."

Sakura miró a su compañero. "¿Un ataque?" Las palabras de Sasuke se hundieron "¿Dijo a las cámaras?. Te refieres a nosotras. ¿ Localizar a quién? "

Sasuke vaciló. "Cuatro de los guardias de confianza de Danzo han desaparecido. Intentarán impedirnos llegar a la cámara del consejo. "Volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a Itachi. "¿Listo?"

"Sí".

Sucedió tan rápido que todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue jadear. Itachi sacó una jeringa e inyectó a Ino en el brazo. Ella gruñó, volviéndose hacia él, alarmada. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo quedó inerte. El gran hombre la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Él la levantó suavemente en sus brazos, mirando a Sakura.

"Ella está bien. Es un fuerte sedante. Te juro que la protegeré con mi vida ".

Sakura trató de arremeter contra él, indignada porque su compañera de camada había sido drogada. Sasuke la agarró antes de poder alcanzar a Ino.

"Confía en mí", jadeó contra su oído. "Itachi es dueño de una pequeña nave que está esperando al otro lado del Bridden. Él los tendrá en órbita. Estará más segura allí que en la superficie. "

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. "No me lo contaste." El dolor de la traición dolía profundamente. Él no debía guardarle secretos.

"Su seguridad es primordial para ti." Él la abrazó más fuerte. "Quería que Itachi te llevara a su nave, pero sabía que no me perdonarías por permitir que fuera ella la expuesta al peligro. Te pido perdón por no compartir todos los detalles de nuestro plan, pero ella se habría resistido a alejarse de tu lado ".

"No tenemos tiempo para esto," Minato interrumpió. "Es vital que una de vosotras sobreviva para mostrar la prueba de vuestra existencia a la mayoría del consejo y hay una oportunidad del cuarenta por ciento de que el ataque tenga éxito, ya que hemos sido incapaces de localizar a los desaparecidos. Sasuke ya está bastante desconcertado por lo que es necesario hacer sin tus arrebatos emocionales, Sakura. Sé lógica y ve la solidez de esta acción ".

Ella no apartó la mirada de Sasuke. El arrepentimiento perseguia sus rasgos y ella quería creer que él lo hizo por ella.

"Estará más segura con Itachi," le juró. "Tú eres la que está en peligro." No parecía contento. "Tenemos que dejarle llevársela. Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí, más fácil será para los hombres Danzo atacarnos".

.

.


	21. C20 * Por nuestro futuro

.

.

.

Sakura relajó su cuerpo. "Está bien. Confío en ti. Por favor, no me decepciones. "Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Itachi. "No dejes que le pase nada a Ino."

"Moriré antes de que alguien se acerque a ella." Se volvió y se alejó con ella en sus brazos. Dos de los cyborgs le siguieron.

"Ellos se asegurarán de que llega a la nave. Esos hombres de confianza les escoltaran", susurró Sasuke. "Van a despegar sin problemas ".

"Lo harán" Madara afirmo. "Tenemos que ponermos en movimiento para mantener nuestro programa."

"Pongamos este espectáculo en marcha entonces," Sakura valientemente anunció.

Sasuke la soltó y le tendió la mano. "Lo siento. Fue una decisión difícil, pero una que mantendrá a Ino lejos del peligro ".

Ella apretó su mano. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde." Todavía dolía, aunque admitía que Ino nunca habría estado de acuerdo con ellos en ser separada.

Cuatro vehículos esperaban, todos similares a tanques cuadrados con ruedas. Más armados cyborgs los vigilaban. Ella enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo una palabra mientras su compañero la llevó a uno. Él abrió la puerta, permitiéndole subir dentro primero. Él la empujó en el centro al sentarse, tomando el asiento junto a la puerta. Minato adoptó la posición otro lado de ella.

"¡Esto es necesario?" Notó la seguridad gruesa del cristal en las ventanas. "¿Grado antiarmas?"

"Los Cyborgs son excelentes planificadores estratégicos", declaró Madara desde el asiento del conductor. "Esto reduce un montón de sus opciones."

"¿Te refieres a sacarme con un francotirador?"

"Sí," Sasuke susurró, inclinándose más cerca y uso su cuerpo voluminoso para protegerla. Miró en todas las direcciones, en busca de cualquier amenaza. "Estas ventanas también pueden resistir una rafaga de escala siete ".

"No van a poder usar nada más fuerte tan cerca de la pared." Minato también mantuvo su atención en el exterior. "Sería causar daños y es la única cosa que mantiene a las especies nativas fuera de nuestra ciudad, poniendo en peligro a otros cyborgs. Los explosivos no serán una opción una vez que entramos por las puertas. Las estructuras en las que vivimos se verían comprometidas".

"¿No crees que harían eso?" Ella no estaba tan segura.

"Es una cosa es que Danzo te ataque y a los hombres asignados a tu protección, pero él nunca arriesgaría la vida de civiles. No es irracional ".

"¿Permitir que mi línea sea asesinada al dejarnos en la Tierra después de ayudar a los cyborgs a escapar era racional?" Ella no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

Minato miró. "No. La traición se castiga con la muerte. Sus guardias probablemente están bajo el supuesto de que eres una espía de la Tierra decidida a la destrucción de nuestra raza. Tu muerte sería aceptable para ellos, pero no a costa de vidas inocentes cyborg ".

"Me alegra que pienses que el bastardo tiene algunas limitaciones en cuanto a quién matar." Se acurrucó contra Sasuke.

"Soy consciente de sus defectos," Minato protestó de cara a la ventana, en busca de amenazas. "Yo también conozco a los guardias que él ha asignado a ir a por ti. Ellos tienen honor, pero están tomando órdenes del miembro del consejo equivocado. Esta tarea que él le ha asignado tiene limitaciones debido a sus conocimientos sobre lo que es aceptable ".

Sakura alzó la cabeza, mirando por la ventana delantera cuando se acercaron dos grandes puertas. Las paredes eran muy altas. "¿La Ciudad Cyborg?"

"Sí".

"¿Por qué aterrizamos fuera en vez de dentro de las puertas?"

"El espacio abierto dentro de los muros se utiliza para la agricultura. Cultivamos nuestros propios alimentos ". Sasuke la arropó más cerca.

Sasuke examinó los árboles, en busca de alguien que pudiera estar oculto allí. En cualquier momento la línea de vehículos podría ser objeto de ataques. Ellos eran más vulnerables cuando se acercaron a las puertas. Un destello de luz fue la única advertencia antes de que algo golpeara el cristal a un palmo de su cara.

Él los sostuvo juntos, pero la ventana fue dañada cuando el pequeño artefacto explosivo estalló por el impacto. Se retorció con fuerza, empujando a Sakura debajo de él. "¡Abajo!"

Su gemido le desgarró el corazón y el impulso de matar se hizo tan fuerte que tuvo usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer en su lugar. Le hubiera gustado para lanzarse del vehículo para cazar a quien sólo había intentado matar a su compañera.

El motor rugió fuerte como su velocidad aumentó. Madara maldijo desde el asiento delantero. "Agárrate, estamos bajo un intenso fuego, pero las puertas se están abriendo ", dijo mientras dos de los vehículos se trasladaban a ambos lados de ellos para tomar el peso del ataque.

Las fuertes explosiones lastimaron los oídos de Sasuke, pero él no los cubrío. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de Sakura, sosteniéndola en una posición fetal bajo su torso. Su cuerpo parecía muy frágil en ese momento. Algo golpeó el techo y detonó. Su grito fue amortiguado. Levantó la mirada y vio que el exterior no había sido violado. Los otros vehículos los protegían. La furia le comía mientras él consideró la forma trágica del resultado si no hubiesen tomado tantas medidas extremas para asegurar su seguridad.

"¡Danzo ha perdido el juicio!" Gritó Minato. "Los Cyborgs serán testigos de este ataque desde los edificios más cercanos de las paredes. "

"Yo no creo que le importe, siempre y cuando ella muera!" Madara gritó. "Estamos muy clara!"

Las explosiones se detuvieron y Sasuke levantó la cabeza, aliviado porque habían pasado por las puertas. Las calles, normalmente clara de civiles a esa hora temprana de la mañana, se llenaron rápidamente con cyborgs atónitos mientras corrían afuera, su atuendo de dormir probaba que se habían despertado recientemente.

Él se levantó, sentado de una manera que le daba una línea de visión por la ventana dañada, pero mantuvo a Sakura clavada en el asiento. "Creen que la ciudad está bajo ataque."

Minato se enderezó también, mirando hacia fuera,por su costado del vehículo. "La mayoría está buscando en el cielo. Maldito Danzo. Él va a provocar el pánico. Ellos creen que una nave enemiga abrió fuego contra la ciudad ".

"Déjame levantarme," Sakura suplicó.

"Quédate ahí," Sasuke ordenó, presionando suavemente su espalda. "No será seguro hasta llegar al edificio del consejo."

"Dos cuadras más", anunció Madara, reduciendo ligeramente la velocidad del vehículo.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, notando que sólo otros dos vehículos les seguian. "¿Dónde está el cuarto?"

"Volcó," Madara le informó. "Una explosión se produjo cerca de la rueda delantera. Estoy escuchando las comunicaciones. Los dos hombres sobrevivieron y la ayuda médica se dirige a ellos. Seguridad también está transmitiendo que la ciudad no está bajo ataque ". Hizo una pausa. "Afirmaron que fue un simulacro y han ordenado que todos regresen a sus hogares ".

"Abuso de poder", Minato maldijo. "¿Cómo se atreve?"

"¿Quieres decir que mintió?" Sakura resopló. "Imaginen eso. Sexy, Estoy a punto de ser doblada por la mitad. ¿Puedes por favor aflojar? "

Él suavizó su agarre y le permitio darse la vuelta. "¿Mejor?. Mantente abajo. El cristal está intacto, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda resistir mucho más abuso ".

"Conozco esa sensación," murmuró.

Miró hacia abajo, observó sus pálido rostro. Su estómago hizo cosas extrañas cuando identificó el miedo que ella no puedo ocultar. Ella era suya para proteger y no se sentía como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por convertirme en una rosquilla?. Estoy bien ".

No estaba seguro de lo que significaba el término, pero sostuvo su mirada y ella le agarró de su camisa.

"Estoy respirando aún. No estés tan triste, sexy ".

Apretó los dientes. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de que la rabia le hacia preguntarse si su temperatura corporal se habría elevado tanto como él sospechaba. La sangre en sus venas debía estar hirviendo. Nadie intentaba matar a su compañera sin pagar por el delito.

El vehículo llegó a un abrupto fin y se preparó, acunándola en sus brazos para evitar que su cuerpo volara hacia delante y se golpeara contra los asientos delanteros. Arrancó su atención de ella para evaluar la parte frontal del edificio. Tres guardias esperaban, hombres que él conocía y de confianza.

"Ve," Minato ordenó. "Estamos detrás de ti."

"Despejado", un guardia gritó, con el arma en alto, dispuesto a sacar los francotiradores desde las ventanas que daban al frente del edificio del consejo.

El miedo no era una emoción que tratara a menudo, pero la sentía mientras abrió la puerta y agarró la cintura de Sakura. Él casi la sacó a rastras del vehículo y la atrajo hacia sí, frente a él para asegurarse de que su cuerpo la bloqueaba del edificio de enfrente. Su brazo libre enganchó sus piernas, levantándolas a un lado. Cualquier disparo de un arma tendría que romper a través de él para alcanzar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Hasta empujó la barbilla por encima de su cabeza. Él corrió.

Otro guardia de seguridad había sido colocado en el interior de las puertas y empujó una abierta ante su rápida aproximación. Entró en el edificio y miró a su alrededor cuando se detuvo, más que consciente de que ella aún no estaba segura. Minato y Madara se precipitaron detrás de él. El macho con cicatrices adelantó a Sasuke.

"No te alejes."

"Estamos justo detrás de ti", aseguró Minato a Sasuke. "Nadie va a desviarse del plan. "

"Lo sé", gruñó Madara. "Yo soy quien pensó su salida. De esta forma ".

El hombre giró a la izquierda, abriendo las puertas que conducían a las cámaras del consejo. Sasuke le siguió.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y Sasuke miró hacia atrás. Minato las bloqueó desde dentro para evitar que alguien se colara furtivamente tras ellos para atacar.

Sakura permaneció extrañamente aún entre sus brazos, pero él era consciente de su respiración. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo estaba. Ella estaba observando los detalles de la habitación que estaban atravesando. Sus dedos se aferraban a su camisa y se sintió aliviado porque ella no protestara por haber sido llevada en una posición tan incómoda. Él la levantó más alto contra su pecho y le soltó la parte inferior del cuerpo en un intento de ponerla más cómoda.

Ella en realidad le facilitó el caminar cuando dobló las piernas y las envilvió alrededor de su cintura. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, en un abrazo. Él sopló duro, quitando un poco de su pelo, que obstaculizaba su visión. Necesitaba estar alerta.

"Esto debe ser breve " susurró Minato. "Estamos cerca"

"¿Qué debería ser pronto?" Sakura susurró a su vez, probablemente sintiendo el peligro.

"Sólo confía en mí", dijo Sasuke. Mantuvo un brazo libre para alcanzar su arma si surgía la necesidad.

"Lo hago. No voy a pelear, ¿de acuerdo? "

Estuvo a punto de sonreír. Aún bajo el estrés, la mujer sabía cómo afectarle de forma extraña. "Gracias."

Llegaron al último pasillo que los llevaría hacia las cámaras cuando Madara se detuvo. Su espada brilló cuando la retiró, el roce de metal se hizo eco en el espacio confinado. Sasuke se detuvo, bajó a Sakura a sobre sus pies. Estaba un poco inestable, pero se mantuvo sin ayuda cuando él la empujó detrás de él y la mantuvo protegida con su cuerpo.

"Quédate ahí."

Ella no protestó, pero se molestó cuando se inclinó un poco al lado y se asomó alrededor de su brazo para ver a qué se enfrentaban. Danzo y Tsunade bloqueaban las puertas. Los dos miembros del consejo poseían armas.

"Tira la espada", Danzo ordenó.

Madara se negó. "¿Tú vas a dispararme?"

"Tú representas una amenaza." El hombre se aclaró la garganta. "Sólo queremos hablar con las dos mujeres."

Minato se adelantó al lado de Madara. Se detuvo allí, con el ceño fruncido. "Estoy decepcionado, mi viejo amigo."

El arma flaqueó en los dedos Danzo "¿Por qué?"

"Casi nos mataste, pero has fracasado ".

"No tuve nada que ver con el ataque."

Sasuke no le creyó ni por un segundo.

Minato soltó una carcajada. "Mientes tan bien como cometes un asesinato. "Minato profundizó el tono "Vais a bajar las armas."

"Quiero ver a las dos mujeres. Muévete a un lado y déjame acceder a ellas. "Danzo estiró el cuello, tratando de conseguir una mirada alrededor Madara y Minato. "Tengo que hablar con ellas."

Sasuke empujó a Sakura completamente detrás de él. Era evidente que Danzo no podía verla con ambos cyborgs en su camino. Era evidente que él le dispararía si tenia la oportunidad. Ella se movió, pero se detuvo cuando la miró por encima del hombro con severidad. Se mordió el labio, claramente enojada, pero asintió agudo. Volvió su atención al peligro.

"La solución aquí es el compromiso." Minato hizo pausa. "Entrega las armas a Madara y permite que él busque más. Las tomará y nos dejará solos. Yo te permitiré el acceso si sólo deseas hablar con ellas. Entrega tus armas a Madara. El Consejo estará preguntándose por qué no hemos entrado a la cámara. Les avisé cuando llegamos a las puertas ".

Sasuke estaba preparado para girar, agarrar a Sakura y correr si Danzo abria fuego. El rostro de Danzo se ensombreció. Miró a la mujer a su lado y asintió "Hazlo".

Sasuke se relajó cuando Madara envainó su espada, aceptó las armas y palmeó a ambos miembros en busca de más armas. Él miró a Minato, esperando órdenes.

"Espera fuera y vigila la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Danzo quiere privacidad y vamos a dársela. Mantengo mi palabra ".

Madara se fue, con sus rasgos inflexibles. Sasuke mantuvo a Sakura tras él y esperó a que el hombre abriera las puertas y saliera de la habitación.

"¿Dónde están las mujeres?" Danzo miró a Sasuke y luego a Minato. "¿Era una trampa? "

"Una de ellas está aquí. La otra no está en Konoha. "Minato sonrió fríamente. "Tú guardarás la distancia de un metro de ella en todo momento o te enfrentaras a la violencia de él. "Miró a Sasuke. "Aléjate. Él quiere hablar con la mujer ".

Sasuke vaciló. Podría ser doloroso para Sakura enfrentarse al pasado, pero había que hacerlo.

No había ni una posibilidad de que ella saliera lastimada. Él no tenía la intención de dejarla fuera de su alcance. La violencia era una certeza si Danzo o Tsunade intentaban algo. Se hizo a un lado.

Observó la expresión de Sakura cuando ella se encontró cara a cara con Danzo. Cuando ella palideció, su pecho se apretó hasta que la respiración se volvió difícil. Ella se tambaleó un poco en sus pies y él le tendió una mano. Ella descartó su ofrecimiento agitando una, sin apartar su atención del miembro del consejo.

Tenía un papel que jugar y su control nunca había sido probado tanto como en ese instante.

El plan tenia que funcionar para poder garantizar la futura seguridad de Sakura.

.

.

.


	22. C21 * Revelación

.

.

.

"Freedom."

Sakura reconoció al cyborg. Ella lo conoció decenas de veces en la Tierra cuando se había trazados sus misiones para localizar y liberar cyborgs. Su mirada se hizo más amplia.

"Cerezo. No me dijeron que eras una de las dos supervivientes. Es bueno verte de nuevo. "Su tono frío no parecía sincero.

"Tú la conoces. ¿Qué está pasando, Danzo?" Minato dio un paso adelante, el enojo era evidente en su voz. "¿Es verdad lo que me han dicho? ¿Eran aliados que ayudaron a nuestro escape raza de la Tierra? Nunca se mencionó a las unidades caninas o cuántas vidas salvaron ellas."

El otro cyborg vaciló mientras contemplaba el cyborg enojado. "Fue una información clasificada. Yo y otros dos estábamos detrás de la misión 1998."

Sasuke se acercó, con las manos en puños a los costados. "Dejaste a esas mujeres en la Tierra para morir. Nos ayudaron pero las traicionaron. Les diste tu palabra de llevarlas con nosotros cuando huimos, pero las dejamos atrás."

El concejal Danzo miró a Sasuke antes de volver su atención a Minato. "Fue una decisión difícil, pero lo hicimos. No hubo necesidad de cargar a los demás con la información. Los resultados eran lo único que importaba".

"Vosotros deshonráis a todos los cyborgs." Sasuke se abalanzó, agarrando las solapas del uniforme rojo del cyborg. "Ellas eran nuestras aliadas, sin embargo, las abandonasteis. Tenías que haber calculado sus probabilidades de supervivencia una vez que nos habíamos ido. Ellas fueron masacradas por el gobierno en represalia por nuestras acciones."

Sakura se puso tensa, con ganas de atacar al hijo de puta también. Ella se quedó quieta, sin embargo, demasiado débil para confiar en su capacidad y la coordinación actual en una pelea. Su compañero parecía más que dispuesto a infligir daño físico a ese bastardo. Ella se conformaría con ver sangrar a Freedom. Sasuke podría causarle serios daños.

"Suéltalo." Minato agarró el hombro de Sasuke. "Por favor."

Sasuke se resistió.

"Las dejaron morir y sabían lo que iba a suceder. Es la única conclusión lógica. Haz los cálculos tú mismo".

"¡Ponlo en libertad!" instó de nuevo Minato firmemente.

Sasuke empujó a Danzo y dio un paso atrás, de pie junto a Sakura. Ella le cogió la mano. Él la miró, su rabia seguía siendo evidente, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los suyos. Minato cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se centró en su compañero concejal.

"Explícame a mí la lógica de dejarlas morir después de haber prometido llevarlas con nosotros."

"No tengo porque hacerlo."

La oscura ceja de Minato se alzó.

"Hemos crecido en el mismo laboratorio de clonación y servido juntos. Te considero un amigo, Danzo." Hizo una pausa. "Te pido que me digas cómo justificas tus acciones de dejar a las unidades caninas detrás cuando huimos de la Tierra. Espero una respuesta."

Él no respondió. Minato maldijo suavemente entre dientes.

"¿Quiénes eran los otros dos cyborgs asignados a la misión 1998?"

Danzo parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke lanzó una ardiente mirada al cyborg femenino que también llevaba uniforme rojo. "Tsunade, eras una parte de él."

Minato miró a Sasuke.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ella estaba allí cuando fui liberado. Forzó un vínculo con mi mente para mostrarme información. Yo no tenía recuerdos de nuestra situación. "

Minato se dirigió a ella.

"¿Es esto cierto? ¿Eras parte de la misión? "

"Lo era." Ella no lo negó.

"¿Quién más?"

"No tienes que decirle nada." interrumpió Danzo.

La mujer habló. "Obito fue el tercer miembro de nuestro grupo. Nosotros éramos los organizadores de la misión. "

"¿Cual era exactamente la naturaleza de esa misión?"

"Liberar cyborgs antes de que el Gobierno de la Tierra aniquilara toda nuestra raza. Oímos que estábamos programados para la terminación, pero escapamos juntos de una de las instalaciones mineras que nos habían asignado. Y no eran tan sólo ciertos grupos de cyborgs los objetivos, sino todos los cyborgs. El Gobierno de la Tierra llegó a la misma conclusión que teníamos... no podían seguir controlándonos. Éramos demasiado peligrosos para que ellos nos dejaran vivir. Descubrimos que todos los cyborgs se programaron para la destrucción en masa, lo que significaba la extinción de nuestra especie."

"No sigas." exigió Danzo.

Ella ignoró su orden."No hay ninguna razón para clasificar esta información por más tiempo. Hechos relevantes, " ella lanzó una mirada curiosa a Sakura" se han dado a conocer. Deseabas hablar con los caninos para hacerles entender nuestras decisiones y por qué es importante que mantener su silencio, ¿no? " Su mirada volvió a Minato. "Haz tus preguntas."

"¿Por qué no fueron los demás cyborgs informados de las unidades caninas?"

"Eso podría haber puesto en peligro el éxito de la misión. A todo el mundo se le dio misiones específicas a realizar. En caso de infracción de la información, era más lógico mantener su conocimiento limitado de sus funciones."

"Entiendo este razonamiento." Minato estuvo de acuerdo. "Una mano no sabe lo que hace la otra en caso de ser capturados y obligados a hablar."

"Correcto. Necesitábamos las unidades caninas para liberar cyborgs a los que no teníamos acceso. Ellos todavía mantenían algunos de los nuestros en el interior del departamento de investigación, que se había convertido en un centro de terminación. Ahí es donde estaban apostadas las unidades caninas." Miró a Sakura de nuevo. "Tu realizaste una labor admirable y rescataste a más unidades de las que se calcularon. Buen trabajo. "

"Gracias." murmuró Sakura. "¿Sabías que deliberadamente nos dejarían atrás?"

"Sí." El cyborg mujer contestó sin dudarlo.

"¿Por qué?" la voz de Minato se profundizó por la ira. "¿Está Sakura diciendo la verdad? ¿Le prometió llevar a su raza con nosotros cuando huimos? "

"No respondas." Danzo silbó.

Tsunade vaciló. "Hicimos esta promesa pero nunca tuvimos la intención de mantenerlo tanto tiempo en secreto."

"¡Cállate!" Danzo dio un paso amenazante hacia ella.

El cyborg femenino echó una mano hacia adelante, golpeándole la mitad del pecho y lo tiró hacia atrás. Se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

"Voy a dañarte si lo intentas de nuevo." Tsunade se enfrentó Minato. "Nosotros mentimos a la líder de la unidad canina." Ella se dirigió a Sakura. "Pido disculpas. En ese momento no me pareció mal. Los implantes que controlaban nuestras emociones habían sido recientemente apagados y no éramos totalmente racionales en todo momento. Desde entonces me he arrepentido de esa decisión."

Sakura sintió la rabia hervir por dentro."Mataron a mis hermanas de camada de una en una, como castigo por ayudaros."

Tsunade no pareció sorprendida."Una vez más, pido disculpas. Nuestra prioridad era salvar a los cyborgs. Puedes ver la lógica en eso."

"¡Que te jodan! Había trescientas de nosotras y ahora hay sólo dos." Sakura se acercó un poco más a Sasuke, contenta de que él sostuviera su mano. Quería matar a la mujer cyborg. Luchó contra las lágrimas."No es justificación no puedes declarar que eso sería una buena excusa para dejarlos atrás, para morir." Sasuke silbó.

"Sakura merece saber la razón detrás de ello."

Tsunade respiró hondo."Danzo argumentó que eran débiles, demasiado emocionales y por lo tanto inestables."

"¡Yo no lo hice!"

La mujer cyborg se volvió hacia él."Afirmaste que serían una molestia en las naves y una carga extra a nuestros limitados recursos." Ella se enfrentó a Sasuke. "Obito y yo sólo estuvimos de acuerdo porque parecía racional. No eran capaces de pasar días sin comer si es necesario para ayudar a estirar nuestras provisiones, ni estaban capacitadas para ralentizar su respiración para minimizar el consumo de soporte vital. No teníamos información para calcular o estimar el alcance de nuestro viaje en el espacio. En ese momento no teníamos ni idea de cuánto tiempo se tardaría en encontrar un nuevo planeta para establecer nuestro hogar. El gobierno nunca nos permitió el acceso a los gráficos del sistema solar o de cualquier información que pudiera permitir que escapásemos de la Tierra. Parecía razonable en aquel momento dejar las unidades caninas atrás para darle a nuestro pueblo una tasa de supervivencia más alta." Ella miró a Sakura. "Nosotros consideramos tu línea prescindible debido a estos factores."

Sasuke liberó a Sakura y dio un paso amenazante más cerca de la mujer.

"¿Alguna vez se tuvo en cuenta que se trataba de mujeres cuando estabais haciendo esos cálculos para asegurar que nuestra raza sobreviviría a largo plazo? Muy pocas de las nuestras estaban vivas. "

Minato puso su cuerpo entre ellos."Me gustaría saber la respuesta a eso también, Tsunade."

El cyborg fijó su mirada en Sakura."Lo hicimos. Los tres discutimos el asunto en profundidad." Ella suspiró, cambiando su atención a Minato."Ellas no habrían sido una elección aceptable para la reproducción."

"¿Quién te dio el derecho a tomar esa decisión?"

De nuevo, Sasuke soltó a Sakura y trató de abalanzarse hacia delante. Minato lo bloqueó interponiéndose en su camino otra vez."¿Estaban las mujeres caninas diseñadas para ser infértiles?" Minato sonaba calmada. "¿Es eso lo que estás indicando, Tsunade?"

"No."

"Deja de jugar juegos verbales." Danzo silbó. "Aquellas criaturas eran capaces de reproducirse y sabíamos que tendrían ciclos de vida prolongados. Es por eso que no podíamos permitirles embarcar en nuestras naves. ¡Somos cyborgs! "

"Sabías que nuestros hombres darían la bienvenida a las mujeres caninas en nuestra sociedad si se hiciera a la votación." Sasuke acusado. "No estabas pensando en el bien de nuestro pueblo, sino de tu propio prejuicio contra otra raza."

Danzo rechazó su mano y señaló hacia Sakura."Era repugnante considerar siquiera la posibilidad de suavizar nuestros ADN superiores mezclándolo con el suyo en nuestras futuras generaciones. Nuestros hombres se habrían criado con esos animales si lo hubiéramos permitido. Por eso tienes que ayudarme a impedir que le cuente a nuestra población sobre su existencia. Imagínate los resultados terribles que habría causado. Yo previne que eso suceda. Los descendientes de esos emparejamientos tendría colmillos y garras, gruñendo como si fueran bárbaros."

Minato se hizo a un lado fuera del camino de Sasuke. "Déjalo vivo cuando acabes con él. Bastante se ha dicho."

Sakura vio como su compañero atacó al concejal masculino. Danzo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de bajar el brazo antes de que los huesos se rompieran ya que Sasuke lo agarró con las dos manos. El repugnante sonido se escuchó por encima del gemido de dolor.

"¡Ella no es un bárbaro!" Sasuke gritó, blandiendo su presa y lanzándolo contra la pared. Él golpeó con un ruido sordo y se quedó abajo. "Sakura es una persona."Se inclinó, agarró a Danzo por la parte delantera de su uniforme y lo tiró a sus pies. Echó hacia atrás el puño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. "Tu deberías haber sido dejado atrás en la Tierra."

"¡Basta!" Tsunade intentó intervenir.

Sasuke lanzó a Danzo contra la pared una vez más y lo observó arrugarse en el suelo. Él se dio la vuelta.

"Siéntete agradecida que eres una mujer." advirtió. "Sois culpables de cometer genocidio."Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Minato. "Exijo que sean despojados de sus cargos y arrestados."

Sakura contuvo la respiración, esperando que su compañero no fuera a ser encadenado por atacar a un miembro del consejo. Ella se acercó más a él, con la intención de defenderlo si los guardias se precipitaban a la habitación para apoderarse de él.

Minato cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho."Actualmente estoy vinculado con los otros miembros del consejo. Estamos de acuerdo contigo, ya que han estado observando esta interacción a través de los dispositivos de grabación ocultos alrededor de esta área."

Danzo jadeó, con una mirada de horror en su rostro.

"Yo estaba tratando de proteger a nuestra raza. ¿Qué has hecho? "

"Yo también conozco tus tácticas." Minato negó con la cabeza. "Tenías mucho que perder, tratando de detener a la mujer de hablar con los otros miembros del consejo. Esta era la zona más lógica para que nos confrontáramos en privado. Habrías intentado desacreditar cualquier cosa que las unidades caninas tuvieran que decir delante del concilio, pero yo sabía que serías sincero al enfrentarte a ella. Ahora los miembros han oído hechos que no puedes disputar. Una vez fuimos considerados prescindibles debido al prejuicio humano. Eres igual de culpable de ese atroz crimen por tus acciones. El Consejo Cyborg ha acordado por unanimidad despojarte de tu rango y se han presentado cargos."

"¿Que cargos?"Danzo se volvió una sombra fea de gris.

"Has cometido asesinato." Minato pausa. "Eres el responsable de la muerte de nuestros aliados. Representaste a nuestra raza en conjunto cuando hiciste ese trato con ellas."

"No puedes hacer eso." Tsunade parecía agitada y un poco pálida. "Fundamos el consejo. Cada decisión tomada era para salvaguardar nuestra raza. Por eso fui tan cooperativa mientras que contestaba tus preguntas. Creía que lo entenderías. Debes coincidir con que todo eso era algo que tenía que hacerse."

"Se acabó, Tsunade. Sólo tenemos una pregunta más. ¿Es cierto lo que declaró Danzo? ¿Sabías que abandonabais a las unidades caninas, debido a su temor de que con ellas hubiera descendencia indeseable? " Minato arqueó una ceja, esperando.

"Sí." admitió. "Se consideraba un tema relevante. Era mejor tener descendientes más fuertes con ADN puro que cyborgs con anomalías genéticas de alto riesgo."

"¡Algunos de nuestros hijos también resultan defectuosos!" gritó Sasuke. "Es por eso por lo que muchos de ellos necesitan atención médica después del nacimiento."

Sakura cruzó la habitación para estar delante de él. Parecía listo para ir tras el cyborg femenino. Danzo trató lentamente de ponerse en pie, pero su brazo roto colgaba inútilmente a su lado.

"Hemos sido incorrectos." Tsunade bajó su mirada y su tono. "No nos dimos cuenta de la extensión de nuestro propio daño debido a nuestra dependencia de algunos de nuestros implantes. No era un resultado previsible en aquel momento. Me arrepiento de mi cumplimiento. No fue posible tomar en cuenta las emociones. Me entristece que tantas unidades caninas fueran asesinadas y acepto la responsabilidad parcial."

Los cyborgs del equipo de seguridad súbitamente se apresuraron a través de las puertas y se hicieron cargo del lesionado Danzo y otros rodearon a Tsunade.

"Ven con nosotros." ordenó uno de ellos. "Estás bajo arresto."

"Esto no ha terminado." juró Danzo. "Hicimos lo correcto. Fue para proteger a nuestra raza. Alguien tenía que tomar las decisiones difíciles. Eso es lo único de lo que somos culpables."

"Se ha terminado." suspiró Minato. -"Cometiste un grave error y serás castigado por tus acciones. Adiós, viejo amigo. Me gustaría desearte larga vida, pero ambos sabemos que tus días están contados."

Sakura los observó siendo retirados de la habitación. "¿Van a morir?"

Sasuke la atrajo hacia el círculo de sus brazos.

"Sí. Voy a ofrecerme voluntario para acabar con sus vidas si se me permite."

"Ellos son la razón de que sólo dos de tu línea sobrevivieran, Sakura." Minato se acercó. "El Consejo es consciente de todo y agregó que muchas mujeres en nuestra población podrían haber beneficiado a nuestra raza en su conjunto. Ellos y yo no estamos de acuerdo con Danzo en que vuestra genética canina habría sido perjudicial para nuestro acervo genético. Lamentamos tu pérdida."

.

.

.


	23. C22 * Más de un bebe

.

.

.

Sentimientos contradictorios ahogaron a Sasuke. Estaba terminado y Sakura estaría a salvo. Pero había perdido un amigo en Danzo, un héroe, aunque su reputación había sido construida sobre mentiras. Sólo el tiempo sanaría las heridas infligidas a su alma, sabiendo que su fe ciega en el hombre se había perdido y le había costado décadas con una mujer que debería haber estado a su lado en vez de luchar para sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Sakura era su prioridad ahora."¿Quieres hablar con el consejo o ir a nuestra casa?"

"A casa."

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a Minato."A ella se le deben un par de cosas."

"Nómbralas. El Consejo sigue estando enlazado conmigo." Señaló la parte superior de una columna. "Ellos pueden vernos."

"Queremos un nuevo hogar fuera del edificio del consejo. Estoy seguro de que entiendes esta solicitud."

Minato se detuvo, probablemente discutiendo en silencio con los demás miembros. Él asintió con la cabeza."Me acordé de esa solicitud. Se han hecho arreglos al respecto."

Se quedó mirando Minato."También nos gustaría unirnos en una unidad familiar de sólo dos miembros. Ella no debe ser considerada una mujer cyborg. Las unidades caninas se aparean de por vida con un macho. Para ella unirse a con otros hombres sería psicológicamente traumático. Es la forma en que fueron creadas."

Minato frunció el ceño.

"No es un tema de debate. Fueron diseñadas para ser totalmente fieles a un solo compañero. Ella no tiene ningún interés en los demás hombres."

Minato bajó la cabeza para estudiar a Sakura.

"Mataré a cualquiera excepto a Sasuke si son lo bastante estúpidos como para meterse en mi cama. Eso no va a suceder." Su voz se profundizó y sus colmillos se alargaron mostrar sus afilados dientes. Un sentimiento de orgullo llenó a Sasuke cuando vio al concejal tropezar dando un paso atrás, sorprendido y cuidadoso de su compañera.

"Estamos emparejados, Minato. Las unidades caninas necesitan monogamia absoluta."

Minato permaneció en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

"Se lo debemos a ella y su compañera de camada superviviente." argumentó Sasuke.

El miembro del consejo le sostuvo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza."De acuerdo. Ellos simplemente tienen curiosidad acerca de ella y desean hacer preguntas."

"¿Qué quieren saber?" Sakura sobresalía su barbilla, un signo de obstinación que Sasuke encontró entrañable.

"¿Me sigues? Les gustaría verte en persona. "

"Estamos bien aquí." protestó Sasuke. "Ella no tiene que sentirse abrumada. Haz tus preguntas aquí. "

"¿Es ella anatómicamente humana?"

"En su mayor parte." respondió Sakura. "Si estás hablando de órganos sexuales, sí. En cuanto a verme desnuda, será mejor que no consideres pedirlo realmente porque yo lucharía contra eso. No me gusta mostrarme. Te aseguro que parezco completamente humana. No tengo cola ni nada así. Tengo los dientes afilados deslizantes y las uñas retractiles." Ella levantó una mano y miró a la cámara. "¿Ves?" extendió sus uñas, convirtiéndolas en garras. "También puedo profundizar mi voz. Mi laringe no se limita a los sonidos humanos. También soy más fuerte que la mayoría de los terrícolas y no envejezco del modo que lo hacen ellos. Mi línea fue creada solo unas semanas después de que fueran creados los primeros cyborgs. Yo soy la primera en mi línea."

"Le pregunté a Tsunade si podrías tener hijos para establecer que ya eran conscientes de este hecho. ¿Sus unidades tienen partos únicos o múltiples? "

Sakura vaciló y volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia Sasuke."Um. Pensé que podríamos discutir esta parte en privado, pero bueno… Las dos de mi línea que tuvieron hijos cuando todavía estábamos en la Tierra tuvieron más de uno. Maite tuvo tres a la vez y Mai tuvo dos."

Sasuke estaba aturdido. No había considerado que los caninos tienden a tener camadas en lugar de sólo un hijo.

"¿Estás bien, Sexy?" Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mirándole con preocupación.

"Sí." se acostumbraría a la información.

"El consejo estará de acuerdo con una unidad familiar de dos únicos miembros si aceptáis no limitar la cantidad de hijos que tengáis."

"¿Qué significa eso?" a Sasuke no le gustaron las implicaciones de esa petición.

Minato no parecía contento, pero él representaba al consejo."Tu mujer y su hermana son únicas."

Sakura gruñó. "Quieres que me convierta en una criadora, en otras palabras. Sólo esperáis que mi hermana y yo... ¿qué? ¿Tengamos una camada cada año? "

"¿Podríais ambas hacer eso?" Minato parecía interesado. "Su raza fue creada femenina. ¿Seríais capaces de crear descendencia masculina? "

"Probablemente podríamos tener hijos tan rápido, pero no lo haremos."- Sakura mostró sus colmillos. "Estoy segura de que es posible, pero yo no voy a permitir que me conviertas en una especie de máquina de bebés y tampoco Ino. Sólo dos de nuestra línea tuvieron hijos antes de ser ejecutadas. Llegaron a término sólo después de doce semanas de gestación, ya que sanamos tan rápido y nuestra genética ingeniería parecía acelerar los embarazos. Recuerdo lo que les sucedió, cuando se descubrió que estaban embarazadas. Ambas fueron llevadas lejos por los de seguridad y encerradas bajo llave para que pudieran probar su mierda en ellas. Gracias, pero no, gracias. "

"¿Fueron sus descendientes todas ellas mujeres?" Minato no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

"Sí." Ella frunció el ceño. "Pero sólo hubo dos embarazos en nuestra línea así que no basta para asumir a ciencia cierta que sólo podemos tener niñas. Los padres de esos bebés podrían haber tenido algo que ver con el sexo, si no fuera por el diseño genético."

Sasuke se tambaleó partir de esa información, imaginando a Sakura capaz de soportar numerosos hijos en un corto espacio de tiempo. También le alarmó un poco si ella sólo podía concebir hembras en cada nacimiento. Él dio un paso agresivo hacia adelante y fulminó con la mirada a la cámara.

"Basta ya." exigió. "Ella y sus hermanas de camada pagaron el máximo precio después de lo que hicieron por los cyborgs. No vas a pedir o esperar que repongan nuestra población con hembras. El número de niños que tengamos y el momento para ello se decidirán entre ella y yo. Eso no es negociable."

Minato miró a la cámara y parecía estar escuchando.

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Sakura miró hacia Sasuke.

"No lo sé. No estoy vinculado a la conversación." Deseaba estarlo.

"Yo quería contarte acerca de los embarazos en privado, pero no se me ocurrió. ¿Estás muy asustado con esto? "

Él la giró por lo que tuvieron contacto visual directo.

"No estoy asustado, si esto significa lo que yo creo que es. Es una sorpresa, pero ya decidí que quería tener hijos contigo. Simplemente no me esperaba tener más de uno a la vez."

"Podría haber sido sólo un golpe de suerte."

Él arqueó las cejas, sin poder creer eso.

"Sí." Ella bajó la mirada a su camisa. "Eso es lo que Kabuto y su equipo idearon también. Alentaron a más de nosotras a conectar con algunos de los guardias, con la esperanza de hacer más investigación. Por supuesto, eso nunca sucedió. -"Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. -"Esos bebés tenían pocas semanas de edad cuando intentamos escapar con vosotros. Las madres los tuvieron con apenas diez días de diferencia. Kabuto dijo que los había asesinado junto a sus madres."

Odiaba ver a su angustia.

"Fue mi culpa. Yo fui la que pidió a todas ayudar a los cyborgs. Algunas de ellas tenían miedo. Nuestras vidas eran una mierda pero siempre y cuando jugamos siguiendo las reglas, ellas habrían sobrevivido. Me escucharon, sin embargo, porque era lo correcto por hacer."

Sasuke envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Miró a Minato sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. La expresión comprensiva del hombre le aseguró que había escuchado su intercambio de palabras cuando se estudiaron el uno al otro.

"Tu línea perdieron sus vidas para salvarnos. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Yo sé que no hay manera de hacer las paces con usted o ellas, pero lo intentaremos."

Minato asintió.

"De acuerdo."

Sakura se tensó y tiró de sus brazos. Ella se secó los ojos antes de darse la vuelta para hacer frente a la cámara y el miembro del consejo en la habitación con ellos.

"Mis ovarios son asunto mío y el de mi compañero. Lo mismo ocurre con mi hermana Ino. ¿Soy clara? "

"Perfectamente." Minato inclinó la cabeza.

Sasuke asumió que el consejo estaría de acuerdo en casi cualquier condición en ese momento.

"Quiero ser retirado de mi pacto de cría de inmediato."

"¿Qué es eso?" Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él.

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Ninguna explicación le gustaría.

"No todos los cyborgs son capaces de reproducirse" respondió Minato. "Yo soy un buen ejemplo de ello. Tuve esperma viable cuando fui creado. Uno de los médicos me utilizó para descubrir si éramos capaces de tener hijos. Entonces decidió esterilizarme."

Sakura parecía horrorizada.

"Lo siento."

"Ya está hecho. No soy el único hombre capaz de producir descendencia. Colocamos a esos hombres en una lista con otros que tienen un esperma sano y productivo. Se denomina un "pacto de cría". Les da a las mujeres el acceso a los hombres que tienen espermatozoides activos si alguien de su unidad familiar no puede proporcionar niños. Es nuestro deber para salvaguardar el futuro de nuestra raza proporcionar al menos un hijo por persona."

Sakura palideció.

"¿Te refieres a que otra mujer podría pedir el esperma de mi compañero y se supone que él simplemente debe entregárselo en un recipiente para que ella pueda tener su bebé? Por supuesto que no."

Sasuke había sabido que no iba a reaccionar bien.

"Es por eso que quiero estar fuera de la lista."

Minato sonrió.

"No tenemos una buena tasa de éxito con la inseminación artificial. La mujer pediría prestado tu hombre para tener relaciones sexuales."

"¡Y una mierda!" el temperamento de Sakura explotó. "Sácalo del pacto de cría. Si alguna perra intenta poner un dedo sobre él, la morderé para arrancárselo. ¡Es mío! "

Parecía enfurecerla más cuando el miembro del consejo tuvo la audacia de mirar divertida. Sasuke quería golpear Minato.

"La mataré. Sasuke es mi compañero." Ella gruñó, mostrando los dientes.

"Fascinante." reflexionó Minato.

"Minato." advirtió Sasuke. "Basta ya sé que estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso sólo para presenciar sus reacciones. Sacarme del pacto de cría. El número de niños que tengamos es un asunto personal entre Sakura y yo. Yo entiendo por qué lo haces. Deseas que tengamos más de los que se requiere de Sakura y de Ino para salvaguardar una generación futura, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar de esto. Ella ha pasado por mucho. "

"De acuerdo."Minato dio un paso atrás. "Un equipo fue enviado a proteger tus pertenencias y mudarlas a tu nuevo hogar. Madara os acompañará a los dos allí y os dará un paseo corto por la ciudad en beneficio de Sakura mientras que os abastecen con alimentos. El Consejo solicita que ambos regreséis mañana para una cita con ellos." Se quedó mirando a Sakura."También nos gustaría conocer a tu hermana."

"Le informaré a Itachi y la traeré." Sasuke hizo una pausa. "Me gustaría que nuestra unidad familiar de pareja se conceda oficialmente."

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso en mi oficina mañana por la mañana, justo después de que os vea consejo. No va a ser un problema. ¿Quieres una ceremonia? "

"No estoy seguro." Sasuke miró a Sakura y sonrió. "Lo hablaremos esta noche."

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Madara.

"Será a tu manera."

.

.

.


	24. C23 * Mi hermana

.

.

.

Sakura decidió que la ciudad era una de las más limpias que jamás había recorrido. Las miradas curiosas de los cyborgs no asustaban y ella sonrió ampliamente a quien se interesaba por ella. Ella había ayudado a liberar algunos de ellos y un sentimiento de orgullo en sus logros surgió. La amargura causada por la libertad y la traición a su línea canina no iba a arruinar el resto de su vida. Su futuro estaba con su compañero en Konoha.

"Sabes que Ino va a aullar cuando se despierte en la nave de Itachi. Casi siento pena por él ".

La profunda risita de Sasuke atrajo su atención y lo miró. "Creo que él puede manejarla ".

"No lo sé. Ella muerde y no lucha limpio. Podríamos querer cortar esto y enviarle un vídeo. Él puede reproducirlo para ella para que puede verme cuando despierte, de lo contrario asumira lo peor. Mi conjetura es que ella pensará que él la secuestró para tener su camino salvaje. "Ella sonrió. "No es que piense que sería una mala cosa si lo hace. Creo que a ella le gusta más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir. Él podría usar esto para conseguir que ella lo reconozca. "

Sasuke no parecía divertido cuando volvió su mirada al otro cyborg. "¿Madara? ¿Crees que han tenido tiempo de preparar nuestro nuevo alojamiento? "

El alto y ancho de espaldas cyborg se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos ir a averiguarlo. Quiero ir a casa con Naori ".

"Ella tendrá a tu hijo pronto, ¿verdad? "

"Sí".

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho." Sakura le sonrió cuando él la miró.

"La valoración de amenazas es mi trabajo. Lo hago mejor si estoy presente para calcular cada movimiento que el enemigo puede hacer y así contrarrestarlo. Minato me pidió que estuviera allí. "

Entraron en uno de los edificios y subieron en el ascensor hasta la planta superior. Se abrieron las puertas una vez que Sasuke puso la mano en el panel y Sakura supuso que envió señales por ella para demostrar su identidad.

Los cyborgs estaban reunidos en su interior. Uno de ellos no parecía demasiado feliz cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke. Era alto, con los ojos marones oscuros y su pelo era de un brillante de mismo color. "Tus objetos han sido transferidos, la comida ha sido entregada y un coordinador de ropa llegará dentro de una hora para medir a la mujer para su equipamiento."

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Shikamaru."

La tensión en la voz de su compañero hizo que su espalada se pusiera rígida. Ella estaba al instante en alerta por si había problemas.

"Seguí órdenes. Temari se alegró de volver a Konoha, estaba cansada del espacio. Estaremos aquí durante un par de semanas ". Hizo una pausa. "Nos asignaron un piso debajo del tuyo"

Sakura buscó en sus recuerdos, cada referencia que había oído de Shikamaru. "Tú estás casado con una humana." Soltó a Sasuke y le ofreció la mano. "Soy Sakura. Sasuke y yo estamos apareados. Soy de la unidad de caninos. Eso es, um, humano con genética canina agragada. Gracias por salvar el Bridden ".

Sasuke se tensó junto a ella, pero no impidió que fuera cortés con el alto cyborg. Shikamaru era amable y su piel era cálida cuando rápidamente se estrecharon la mano. "Es un placer conocerte, Sakura. Me pusieron al corriente de lo que estaba pasando cuando mi nave recibió la orden de escoltar vuestro traslado acá. Bienvenidos a Konoha ".

Algunos de los cyborgs entraron al ascensor donde Madara esperaba para marcharse y Sakura decidió dar a su pareja un momento a solas con el comandante. "Gracias. ¡Qué vista! "Ella se acercó a los ventanales, contemplando la ciudad y la muralla que lo rodeaba. Más allá de eso, a lo lejos, vio el océano infinito.

Se hizo un silencio agudo y ella se estremeció. Ella tenía la esperanza de que alejarse sería suficiente indirecta para que su compañero tomara la oportunidad de hablar en privado con Shikamaru.

"Gracias por supervisar la preparación de nuestra casa." Sasuke se detuvo.

"Yo no lo hice. Solía ser el cuarto que Temari y yo compartimos. Se había olvidado algunas cosas y tuve que llevarlas abajo ".

"Entendido." Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero pedirte disculpas, Shikamaru."

Sakura sonrió, resistiendo hacer una bomba de puño el aire en caso de que pudieran verla por el rabillo del ojo. Era un paso importante para Sasuke, hacer frente a sus problemas del pasado.

"¿Por qué?. No está en el protocolo dar un espacio de nivel superior a alguien de tu posición pero la mujer merece privilegios especiales. Temari realmente prefiere la planta baja con terraza. Le gusta sentarse al aire libre después de estar en el Vontage durante largos períodos de tiempo. Este espacio de vida no me fue asignado de forma permanente. Minato me informó que estaba destinado a otra pareja cuando llegamos ".

Vamos, nene. Puedes hacerlo, Sakura instó a su compañero.

"Lamento profundamente mi forma de tratar a tu mujer. Creía que Temari era una amenaza y que había influido de alguna manera en tu juicio. No entendía que ella te inspiraba emociones profundas. "

Sakura esperaba que el cyborg de cabello plateado aceptara la disculpa. No pasó mucho tiempo.

"Ya veo."

Sus hombros se hundieron un poco y parte de su corazón se rompió por su compañero. No era la respuesta que ella esperaba y estaba segura de que Sasuke se sentía igual.

"Era completamente leal al Consejo y creí su valoración de que ella era un peligro para nosotros. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error y comprendo lo cuán enojado debiste sentirte con mis palabras y acciones. Me arrepiento. Tienes mis más sinceras disculpas y también me gustaría expresar mi error a tu compañera. "

Los segundos pasaron, instando a Sakura a involucrarse y se giró, observó a los hombres mientras se miraban. Shikamaru no parecía dispuesto a lanzar cualquier golpe, pero tampoco parecía exactamente convencido.

"Nos unimos cuando nos encontramos en la Tierra." Las palabras salieron de ella fácilmente mientras cruzaba la habitación para estar de pie al lado de Sasuke, mirando a Shikamaru. "Él me perdió y creo que eso le endureció contra las emociones. Está realmente arrepentido y, en retrospectiva, se siente muy mal por algunas cosas que ha hecho. Hablamos sobre ti y tu esposa durante nuestra camino aquí ".

Sasuke le tomó la mano. "No lo hagas, Sakura."

Ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. La expresión de Shikamaru carecía de un toque de sus pensamientos, pero él la escuchaba. "Estoy segura de que tuviste uno de esos momentos al enamorarte de tu Temari que cambió tu perspectiva de todo. Sasuke vé las cosas de manera diferente ahora. Realmente está arrepentido de las cosas que ha hecho en el pasado y le dije que él puede compensaros a todos si simplemente expresa cómo se siente. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no te parece? "

Shikamaru no dijo nada.

"Mírame. Estoy parada en un planeta de cyborgs cuando mi línea entera fue dejada atrás en la Tierra para morir. No culpo a todo el mundo aquí por eso. Es culpa de Danzo. Él fue quien me mintió. Sasuke también fue dirigido con mentiras. Él hizo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto. No conozco todos los detalles de lo que pasó entre vosotros pero él se siente horrible. Confía en mí en eso. "

La mirada penetrante de Shikamaru la dejó y él frunció el ceño mientras hablaba con Sasuke."¿La amas?"

"Sí. Ella es todo para mí. "Sasuke no vaciló en responder.

"Es evidente que ella te ama. No tengo ningún problema contigo, Sasuke. Mis recuerdos están detenido pero acepto que ya no eres una amenaza para Temari. Tú y yo estaremos en buenos términos. ¿De acuerdo? "

"De acuerdo." Sasuke asintió. "Gracias."

"Trata bien a tu mujer. Es tu prioridad número uno. Nunca lo olvides. No es un incumplimiento del deber colocarla sobre todo. Ella es la razón por la que disfrutas de la vida ".

"No es necesario darme ese consejo."

La mirada de Shikamaru bajó a Sakura. "Mi Temari querrá conocerte. Tú pareces humana y a ella no le gusta pasar el tiempo con las mujeres cyborg. Considera que ellas son poco emocionales para conectar. Es posible que sientas lo mismo por ellas una vez que pases más tiempo en Konoha. Eres bienvenida a visitarnos. "Miró a Sasuke. "Puedes llevarla después de que hable con ella. Puede que no esté receptiva al principio, pero vamos a intentar una reunión social educada. Te enviaré una invitación a cenar pronto. "

"¡Gracias!" Sakura sonrió. "Nos encantaría."

El cyborg salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y Sakura no pudo resistirse a reír mientras abrazaba a Sasuke. "No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella. "No fue la comunicación verbal más tranquila que he compartido pero no fue tan grave como estimé que sería ".

"¿Creías que te iba a dar un puñetazo?"

"Había una alta probabilidad. Creía que él vino aquí a advertirme que permaneciera lejos de su mujer o a pedirme que solicitara la vivienda en otro edificio ".

"Tenemos la invitación a una cena en su lugar. ¿Ves?. Este asunto de las disculpas funciona."Ella retrocedió lo suficiente para mirar su atractivo rostro. "Entonces dame una gira. Lo que más me interesa es el dormitorio. Tenemos mucho que celebrar. Hablo de sexo, por si acaso esa indirecta no era lo bastante clara ".

"¿Quieres comprobar que Ino está a salvo?. Itachi no permitirá que cualquier cosa le haga daño, pero entiendo que puedas querer una verificación ".

Un indicio de culpabilidad llamó su atención cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente de eso. Sus prioridades habían cambiado y conseguir a Sasuke desnudo había sido su única fijación. Esto no queria decir que amara a Ino menos, pero su compañero era lo primero. Sasuke confiaba Itachi y ella quería que su compañero supiera que ella tenía fe en su juicio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo duran los medicamentos?"

Él hizo una pausa, parecía calcularlo en su mente. "Tenemos alrededor de cuatro horas y veinte minutos antes de que ella despierte."

"No tiene ningún sentido molestarlos si ella está durmiendo. Vamos a inspeccionar primero nuestra habitación. Nosotros entraremos en contacto tu amigo después. "

"Debemos enviar la comunicación en caso de que se despierte antes. He basado este cálculo en el tiempo de respuesta humana ".

"Está bien." Ella le permitió conducirla al salón y a la pared con una pantalla. "Yo no voy a ser capaz de trabajar en nada aquí, ¿verdad?" Ella levantó la mano y la presionó contra la superficie. No pasó nada. Volvió a intentarlo, pero no pudo enlazar con el sistema.

Sasuke apartó su mano a un lado y colocó la suya en el sensor. "Son codificados sólo para los cyborgs. No será un problema. Puedo poner nuestra casa en activación por voz y programarlo para seguir tus órdenes ".

"¿Incluso las cerraduras de la puerta?"

"Sí." Él cerró los ojos y en segundos la pantalla se iluminó. La cara de Itachi apareció.

"¿Cómo te fue?. ¿Por qué estamos en una conexión visual? "

"Todo ha ido según lo planeado. Danzo y Jezel han sido puestos bajo custodia y despojados de su estatus. Sakura quería dejar un mensaje vid para Ino ". Soltó la almohadilla y asintió. "Adelante. Itachi puede terminar la transmisión cuando hayas terminado. Te espero en nuestro cuarto ".

"Estupendo". Ella le vio desaparecer por el pasillo y recordó que el otro cyborg esperaba.

Ella le miró a los ojos. "Va a estar enojada porque la drogaste y la llevaste a tu nave."

"Lo supuse." Itachi se encogió de hombros. "Seré capaz de manejar la situación."

Sakura cogió aire. "¿Puedes grabar esto y mostrárselo a ella cuando se despierte?"

Tocó algo. "Grabación".

"Hola, Cerda." Era un término que sólo utiliza cuando sabía que su hermana estaba enojada. "Siento mucho lo del sedante. Ellos querían asegurarse de que una de nosotros sobrevivía si Freedom tenía sorpresas desagradables esperándonos en la superficie y las tenían. Fuiste en realidad afortunada ya que no recibiste un disparo y soportaste un paseo salvaje en un vehículo blindado. Estoy bien. Freedom es tostadas, ¿de acuerdo?. Él está encerrado y se encuentra de mierda hasta el cuello. Itachi te va a regresar a la superficie, así que no revientes sus pelotas, ¿de acuerdo? " Ella notó que los ojos de Itachi se ampliaban con su petición y sonrió. "Te veré pronto. Sé buena y juega bien. Es una orden de mí para ti. Sigo siendo la primera. ¡Te amo! "Ella asintió a Itachi y pasó su dedo por su garganta. "Puedes detener la grabación. Espero que esto la calme, pero por si acaso, ten cuidado con sus rodillas cerca de tu ingle, ¿de acuerdo? "

Él tragó. "Entiendo".

"Buena suerte. Puedes colgar ".

.

.

.


	25. C24 * El mejor compañero

.

.

.

La pantalla se oscureció y Sakura se volvió, siguiendo a su compañero por el pasillo. Su olor permanecía lo suficiente para que ella pasara por alto las dos primeras puertas abiertas sin mirar dentro y entrara en la tercera de la izquierda. Estaba de pie al final de una cama grande, sin la camisa del uniforme.

"¿Desvistiéndote sin mí?"

"Parece que te gusta mirar mi piel."

"Lo hago". Cruzó el gran espacio, notando las vistas más allá de los cristales tintados, de la ciudad. "Una pregunta, sin embargo. ¿Pueden las personas de los otros edificios ver el interior de este cuarto?. ¿No tenéis persianas? "

"Computadora, retire toda la iluminación al exterior ".

Los cristales se oscurecieron hasta volverse negros. "Wow. Esa es una característica interesante ".

"Trabajamos en diferentes turnos y la luz del día puede molestar a algunos durante el ciclo de sueño."

"Me gustara estar aquí si la comida es buena. Ese es mi único impedimento ahora ", bromeó, examinando abiertamente su pecho musculoso y presionando las manos en su abdomen. "Me encanta todo lo que veo." Ella deslizó las palmas hacia abajo, hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. "Vamos a salir de esto y a discutir qué más podría saber bien."

Sasuke irguió la espalda cuando Sakura cayó de rodillas frente a él y usó sus dedos para desabrochar sus pantalones. Bajó la barbilla, mirándola mientras ella los tiraba hacia abajo hasta liberar su polla. Tenerla tan cerca era más que suficiente para hacer correr su sangre a esa área.

El ligero toque de sus dedos explorando la piel sensible de la base de su pene y luego viajando hacia arriba, hasta la cabeza incrementó su ritmo cardíaco. Él inhaló bruscamente y se obligó a calmarse, disfrutando de su íntima atención. Su mirada se elevó a la suya y sonrió. Su lengua salió para lamer sus labios y se separaron, cada vez más cerca. Cerró las rodillas para seguir en posición vertical cuando rodeó la cabeza de su pene con su boca caliente y húmeda.

"Sakura", gruñó mientras ella tomaba más de él, ligeramente burlándose de él con la lengua y succionando. Él tomó el control de no moverse cuando el impulso de empujar le golpeó.

Se convirtió en una mezcla de tormento y placer cuando ahuecó una de sus manos en su culo mientras deslizaba la otra se por la parte interior de su muslo para acariciar su escroto. Ella lo masajeó, trabajando su polla entre los labios al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos cuando experimentó la sensación de su cálido aliento abanicando su bajo vientre cada vez que casi se retiró, sólo para tomar un poco más cuando avanzaba hacia adelante.

Él ciegamente extendió la mano, agarrándose el poste de la cama para apoyarse. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía tensarse al acercarse a la eyaculación. No quería llegar demasiado rápido, pero su cuerpo se negaba a oír sus órdenes.

"Sakura", advirtió. "Yo no aguanto más."

Chupó con más fuerza, se movió más rápido y él perdió por completo la capacidad de hablar. Esperaba que se detuviera, pero en vez de eso lo empujó más allá de su límite. Un fuerte gemido llenó la habitación – salió de él – el placer ardiente lo agarró. La madera se quebró casi al mismo tiempo que su salud mental cuando se tragó su semilla y su boca le ordeñó hasta que sus piernas cedieron.

Sasuke cayó hacia atrás, golpeando la cama en vez de aterrizar sobre su compañera. Su polla fue retirada de su mano sexy mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. Temblaba un poco mientras intentaba recuperarse, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que nunca había experimentado una reacción tan fuerte antes.

Sakura se levantó y trepó sobre él hasta que sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. "Me encanta tu sabor ".

Ella bajó la cabeza y besó su pecho, avanzando lentamente hacia arriba hasta que acarició el rostro en su garganta. "Espero que tengas un tiempo de recuperación rápido. Esto me ha excitado, Sexy. Me pones tan caliente ".

"Quítate la ropa".

Ella rodó de él sin más instancias. Él se sentó y alzó un pie, para despojarse de su bota. La lanzó a través del cuarto, sin importarle si causaba daños. Su pantalón ya estaba bajado a medio camino por sus muslos, así que era sólo una cuestión de permanecer acostada y levantar las piernas para salir de ellos. Él se puso de lado para observar a Sakura terminar de desnudarse.

Su piel pálida invocó deseos de acariciar sus manos por cada centímetro de ella hasta que supiera cómo se sentía su cuerpo. Ella se quitó la ropa y él se abalanzó, sorprendiéndola con la rápida acción agresiva, sujetándola bajo él. Él tuvo cuidado de no lastimar su piel mientras tiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza y presionaba su rodilla contra el centro de sus piernas. Ella las abrió para él y él se colocó entre ellas.

Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con diversión mientras sus cejas se alzaron. "¿Estás tan dura como una roca ya? Estoy impresionada ".

Era sólo una cuestión de ajustar sus caderas antes de alinear la corona de su polla en la costura empapada de su sexo. Se frotó arriba y abajo, utilizándola su eje para burlarse de su clítoris. Los suaves gemidos que ella hacia sólo aumentaban su deseo de enterrarse en su interior.

"Di que me quieres." Necesitaba oir las palabras.

"Te amo."

Él maniobró su pelvis hasta que su polla se presionó contra la pequeña abertura de su coño y empujó hacia adelante. Sakura gimió fuerte cuando él se empujó profundamente, haciéndola tomar todo de él en un solo movimiento firme. Él se detuvo.

"Tú eres mi hogar." Ella le sostuvo la mirada. "Tú eres todo aquello que está bien en mi mundo, Sakura. Nunca dejare que te vayas o te dejaré. Somos uno juntos y eso nos hace sentirnos completos. No voy a permitir que nada se interponga entre nosotros. "

"Suelta mis muñecas." Él la soltó y se alegró cuando ella deslizó los dedos en su pelo, sujetándolo de la cara. "No lo haré, Sexy. Tú eres toda vida y mi razón para vivir. Eres mi compañero, la otra mitad de mi alma. Voy a cazarte si intentas dejarme porque yo sin ti me muero ".

"Tenemos una vida muy larga por delante y vamos a vivirla juntos. Tú eres mi compañera y deseo que seas mi esposa, la mujer de mi unidad familiar ". Apoyó las rodillas separadas y se movió, el puro placer de la fricción era un paraíso. "Te mantendré demasiado cansada para pensar en abandonarme."

Ella gimió. "Te daré mamadas hasta que tus rodillas cedan si intentas dejarme"

El recuerdo de lo que le había hecho con su boca era suficiente para conducirlo a una necesidad frenética de llegar otra vez. Golpeó contra ella, tomándola más duro de lo que había pretendido, pero no le importó cuando ella cerró las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y usó ese apalancamiento para molerse en su contra hasta que gritó su nombre, sus músculos vaginales se apretaron con tanta fuerza alrededor de su pene que estalló segundos después que ella.

Se acordó de darse vuelta, llevándola consigo en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Su peso podría hacerla incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Sakura despatarrada sobre él se sentía bien, como si perteneciera ahí, siempre lo haría. Él sonrió.

"Voy a ser un buen compañero."

"Ya lo eres."

"Me preocupaba que podría fallar ", confesó. "Necesitas cosas que no estaba seguro de poder darte."

"Me preocupaba que te asustaras cuando descubriste que me vincule contigo "

"Me siento aliviado."

"Yo también. Tú me quieres ".

"Siempre." Él la abrazó más fuerte. "Me tienes desde que nos conocimos. Me dolió la pérdida ".

"A mi también."

"Tu recuerdo perseguía mis sueños y nunca te olvide."

"Tú también atormentabas mis sueños."

"No más", susurró y la besó en la frente. "Vamos a soñar con nuestro futuro juntos mientras dormimos al lado del otro."

Ella se rió. "O encima del otro. No sé tú, pero me vendría bien una siesta y estoy muy cómoda donde estoy. "

"Dime siempre lo que necesitas, Sakura. Me doy cuenta de que puedo parecer frío o distante a veces. No es lo que siento. Me inspiras muchas emociones, pero son difíciles de expresar hasta que aprenda cómo hacerlo".

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo y no voy a ninguna parte. Tenemos mucho tiempo para trabajar en todo ".

"Bien."

Pasaron un momento en silencio y Sasuke casi derivó hacia el sueño.

"¿Sexy?"

A él le gustaba ese apelativo cariñoso. "¿Sí?"

"No espero que cambies completamente, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, aparte de expresarte más. Te amo por quien eres. "

"Te amo demasiado como eres, Sakura. "

"¿Te asustaría si probablemente tenga más de un bebé a la vez si alguna vez tenemos hijos?"

"Sería una sorpresa, pero daré la bienvenida a tener muchos niños contigo. "

"¿Entonces no es un motivo de ruptura?"

"No. Es una función de bonificación que seas mi mujer. Te advierto que me preocuparé por tu salud durante el embarazo y que probablemente te mantendré dentro de mi vista en todo momento. "

"Puedo vivir con eso. Sólo quiero esperar un tiempo y disfrutar de algún tiempo para adultos antes de tener que aprender a cambiar pañales ".

"Yo también lo hago."

"Está bien. Buenas noches. Dulces sueños ".

"Dulces sueños para ti también." Él había empezado a desplazarse cuando el com zumbó. Él lo ignoró. Volvió a sonar.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sakura alzó la cabeza y miró por la habitación.

"Alguien está intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero quien quiera que sea puede esperar."

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡Mierda!. Ino seguramente se despertó y está dando un infierno a Itachi. Será mejor que contestamos antes de que él necesite atención médica. "

"Ella es pequeña. Él puede manejarla hasta que termine nuestro ciclo de sueño ".

"Es mi hermana." Ella le mostró su mano mientras deslizaba sus afiladas garras. "¿Te acuerdas de estas cosas?. Itachi es tu amigo, ¿no?. ¿De verdad lo quieres trinchado como un pavo de Acción de Gracias? "

"No estoy seguro de qué significa eso, pero voy a asumir que es desagradable." Él la soltó. "Ponte algo mientras busco mis pantalones. Voy a activar una visual ".

Sakura sonrió. "Eres el mejor compañero."

.

.

.


	26. C25 * Intrusa

.

.

.

Sakura estaba agradecida de dejar la reunión del consejo. Los cyborgs habían sido agradables, pero se había cansado de sus preguntas. Había tenido que darles un resumen de cada reunión que había tenido con Freedom sobre sus planes para escapar de la Tierra en conjunto, las secuelas inmediatas de descubrir se habían quedado atrás y los años que ella y Ino habían sobrevivido después.

Le garantizaron que Danzo, Obito y Tsunade pagarían por sus crímenes. Los tres habían sido despojados de sus rangos y privilegios y estaban encerrados actualmente en las celdas, a la espera de la palabra del consejo sobre su destino. Uno de los miembros había insinuado que sería la muerte. No cambiaría el pasado o traería a sus hermanas de nuevo, pero la indignación del consejo restante había recorrido un largo camino para apaciguar parte de su dolor.

"Ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas", un cyborg de cabello oscuro, finalmente, declaró al final. "No éramos conscientes de las unidades caninas cuando huimos de la Tierra o nunca os habríamos dejado atrás. Estamos dispuestos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para hacer tu transición a nuestra sociedad más suave ".

"Gracias, Kakahi." Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero hablar en nombre de Ino. Ella se negó a volver a la superficie hasta que se le algunas aclaraciones oficiales ".

"Ella no confía en los cyborgs después de lo que que nos pasó por lo que ella quiere un par de cosas por escrito" Sakura decidió ser franca. "No quiero ser grosera, pero no puedo culparla por ser cautelosa."

Nagato, otro miembro del consejo masculino, sonrió. "Nosotros tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que ella pide? "

"Le aterroriza que le obliguéis a uno de esos contratos de matrimonio con varios cyborgs."Sakura frunció el ceño. "Ella quiere escoger a su pareja cuando se siente lista para tomar una. Ella no sabe nada de pactos de cría, pero ese no le hará volar bien. "

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Lo que Sakura quiere de – "

"Lo entendimos," Kakahi se rió entre dientes.

"Dile a tu hermana que vamos a permitir que ella escoja al macho y que no consideramos que sea un cyborg. Fuiste muy clara ayer con que tu línea se opone a la poligamia. Estábamos mirando, ¿recuerdas? "

"Yo personalmente escribiré esto como un decreto oficial," Nagato se ofreció.

"Gracias." Sakura se relajó.

"Itachi está dispuesto a acogerla por lo que no es necesario realizar los arreglos de una vivienda para ella", añadió Sasuke.

Kakahi estudió a Sakura. "¿Ella aceptó vivir con Itachi?"

Ella asintió, no está dispuesta a mentir descaradamente diciendo que si. Lo contrario era la verdad. Sasuke explicó a Ino que estaría más segura viviendo con Itachi que por su cuenta. "Ese es el plan."

"Eso sera aceptable", otro macho en el extremo de la mesa estuvo de acuerdo. "Itachi será capaz de enseñarle nuestras leyes y ayudarla a adaptarse a este estilo de vida. ¿Están probando su compatibilidad? "

"Sí." Sasuke golpeó su pierna por debajo la mesa con la palma de su mano.No tenía idea de lo que "pruebas de compatibilidad"significaba, pero reconoció su señal y se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

"Hay un tema más que discutir." Una cyborg rubia se inclinó hacia delante. "Estamos sin dos miembros del Consejo. Nuestro número debe ser doce. Sasuke, ayer por la tarde celebramos una reunión y estamos ofreciéndote una de esas posiciones. ¿Aceptas? "

Sakura giró la cabeza para medir su reacción. La sorpresa era evidente en la forma en que sus ojos se ampliaron y sus labios se separaron.

"No sé cómo responder," dijo roncamente.

Minato se rió entre dientes. "Te has ganado un estatus superior y podrías representar a las unidades caninas. Sé que esperabas convertirte en un comandante de misión, pero dudo que desees llevar a Sakura al espacio durante semanas o meses cada vez, ahora que por fin llegó a Konoha. Siempre has sido fiel al Consejo y nosotros estamos seguros de que eres una fantástica incorporación ".

Sasuke miró a Sakura. "Tengo que considerarlo y discutir este asunto con mi compañera antes de aceptar o rechazar."

Minato levantó. "Eso es razonable. Vamos a levantar la sesión hasta esta tarde. Por favor, danos una respuesta en ese momento ".

La sala se despejó y Sakura siguió a Sasuke al pasillo. Minato se excusó para hablar en privado con unos pocos miembros, dándoles la oportunidad de estar a solas.

"Ser solicitado para ser un miembro del consejo es algo grande, ¿no? "

Sasuke asumió una expresión en blanco. "Es un gran honor."

"¿Quieres el trabajo?"

Extendió la mano y tomó la suya. "Lo hago pero significa que viviríamos a tiempo completo en Konoha. Los miembros del Consejo rara vez salen de la superficie. "

"¿Eso es algo malo?"

Dudó. "No me importaría, pero ¿lo harías?"

"Tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos, ¿verdad?. ¿Dormiremos en la misma cama todas las noches? "

"Sí".

"No importa dónde estemos entonces. En un planeta o en otra lanzadera ".

"Me gustaría ser un miembro del consejo." Su voz bajó. "Nunca esperé que me ofrecieran un puesto. Sólo unos pocos han entrado desde que se estableció ".

"¿Vosotros no celebráis elecciones cada pocos años para los puestos como hace el Gobierno de la Tierra?"

"No. Un miembro es bueno en lo que hace o ellos son reemplazados por alguien que los restantes miembros eligen. Nuestro sistema funciona bien ".

"Toma el trabajo entonces", le instó. "Espero que también paguen bien, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a ayudarte económicamente. Yo quería preguntarte sobre eso. No creo que vosotros necesitéis unas cazarrecompensas para perseguir a los criminales de aquí, ¿verdad? "

"No tenemos un sistema monetario como en la Tierra y el crimen es raro en Konoha. A todo el mundo se le da vivienda, ropa y alimentos. Tu estatus hace que obtengas los mejores espacios de vida en los edificios con vistas de calidad y cuartos más grandes. "

Sakura dejó que sus palabras se hundieran. "¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué pasa si estás en la planta baja?. ¿Es malo?. ¿Esos cyborgs viven en un armario de y usan ropa de segunda mano? "

Él echó a reír. "No. Todos ellos están espacios confortables, pero valoramos las opiniones. Eso se considera importante. Todos tienen acceso a ropa y a los alimentos en las mismas cantidades. Sólo pedimos lo que necesitamos. Así es como funciona nuestro sistema de concesión. Está basado en los méritos, pero nadie sufre o es menos ".

"Eso es tan extraño, pero genial si el sistema realmente funciona."

Extendió la mano y acarició un mechón de su cabello. "No compares a los cyborgs con los seres humanos. Nuestra población nunca muere de hambre o necesita soportar malas condiciones de vida ".

"Creo que me gusta este lugar."

"Es tu casa ahora."

Minato los interrumpió cuando entró en el pasillo. "Vamos a mi oficina."

Sakura cogió la mano de Sasuke y siguieron al concejal. No hablaron hasta que llegaron a su despacho y cerraron la puerta.

"Podrías haberme advertido." Sasuke suspiró.

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que iba a significar más si lo oías de ellos. Mereces estar en el consejo. Tu dedicación siempre ha destacado. "Él cambió su enfoque a Sakura. "Espero que tu encuentro con Danzo y Tsunade no te haga tener prejuicios en contra de los demás miembros. Acabas de incorporarte una unidad familiar con Sasuke y debes saber que es costumbre que un hombre se una a una unidad familiar tras pedir a la mujer el permiso para cambiar su condición. Realmente deberías considerar el bien que puede hacer ser un miembro del consejo antes de que le ordenes rechazar el puesto ".

"Estamos apareados pero no soy una obsesa del control. Es la decisión de Sasuke".

Minato echó a reír. "Elegiste bien, Sasuke. La formación de una unidad familiar con un humana es la mejor cosa que me sucedió cuando conocí a Kushina. Son tan diferentes de nuestras mujeres ".

"Gracias." Ella lo tomaría como un halago después de todo lo que le habían dicho sobre las mujeres cyborg. "Sasuke dijo que podías arreglar que nosotros nos casáramos formalmente. Le dije que ya estamos apareados por lo que en realidad no importa, pero le gustan las cosas legales ".

"Queremos tener una pequeña ceremonia de unión con unos pocos invitados."

Minato rodeó su escritorio y tomó un dispositivo electrónico. "Puedo arreglarlo. ¿Qué tan pronto? "

"Esta noche." Sasuke no lo dudó.

"Hecho". Minato miró entre ellos. "¿Tienes una lista de los que deseas que asistan?"

Sasuke empezó a hablar, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y se estrelló contra la pared con fuerza. Sakura se giró, esperando un ataque. La mujer cyborg que pisoteó no llevaba un arma, pero sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a los costados. Era alta, pelo rojizo y llevaba un uniforme oscuro.

Minato colocó la almohadilla sobre la mesa con un golpe fuerte. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Karin? ¿Como te atreves a entrar en mi oficina sin una cita? "

La mujer se detuvo, lo miró y luego le dio a Sakura un examen concentrado de pies a cabeza. Finalmente centró su ira en Sasuke. "Acabo de leer el informe. ¿La trajiste a Konoha y planeas formar una unidad familiar?. ¿Es correcto? "

A Sakura le desagradó al instante la otra mujer. "¿Quién eres tú?"

La cyborg la ignoró. "Tenemos un acuerdo previo, Sasuke. Vine a protestar por tu solicitud".

La ira de Sasuke era clara. "Tú no tienes derecho de registrar una protesta."

.

.

.


	27. C26 * La única que tendrá sus bebés

.

.

.

El corazón de Sakura se encogió en su pecho ya que las implicaciones quedaron claras.

Miró a su compañero. " ¿Quién es?" Sakura susurró mientras los celos la desgarraban. Imaginaba que cualquier mujer que viniera a protestar por su matrimonio debia ser su ex-amante. La mirada de Sasuke se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, pero antes de poder responder la mujer siguió.

"Tengo ese derecho", la mujer habló antes de que pudiera. "Una vez afirmó que consideraría unirse a mi unidad familiar antes todas las demás."

"Ella es alguien a quien he servido a bordo de varias naves. "Dio un paso amenazador más cerca de la cyborg. "Sólo lo dije que para evitar una discusión. Las palabras no eran un contrato de obligación. Era una cortés negativa ".

Karin se encogió de hombros. "Todavía se mencionaron las palabras. Te unirás a mi unidad familiar ".

"¡Me niego!" a Sasuke giró sobre Minato "Lo que deje no me obliga a nada ".

Sakura estudió a la otra mujer y odió cuánto dolía imaginarla tocando a Sasuke y besándolo. Su gusto por las mujeres no era muy bueno, decidió. La mujer era bastante atractiva, pero era lo contrario a ella en color y tamaño.

"Karin", Minato se aclaró la garganta, "Esto es inaceptable. Deja a mi oficina. Estás causando una escena ".

"No me importa." Ella realmente pisoteó con el pie. "Yo lo quiero. Rechaza su solicitud y añádele a mi unidad familiar. Estaremos finalmente en paz por lo que me debes ".

"¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura no esperaba que cualquiera pudiera aparecer y tratar de robarle a su compañero. "Sasuke" Ella se aferró a su brazo, exigiendo su atención.

Él estrechó su mano sobre la de ella, atrapándola en su lugar mientras se encontraba en su mirada. "No lo sé."

"¿Es tu ex amante?"

Él parecía horrorizado. "No. Nunca probé nuestra compatibilidad ".

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?. El Consejo preguntó eso sobre Ino y Itachi, pero no pude decir cualquier cosa en su momento ".

"Es cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo y comparten lugares habitables para ver si ellos son una pareja aceptable ".

"¿Nunca la follaste?"

"No."

Sakura le creyó. La ira surgió cuando ella volvió su atención a la mujer cyborg igualmente furiosa. "No sé cuál es tu problema, pero ya estamos emparejados. Es un hecho. No puedes tenerle".

"Tú no tienes nada que decir en esto. "

"No le hables de esa forma a mi compañera",le advirtió Sasuke. "Tú eres quien no tiene voz en esto, Karin."

Ese comentario provocó que Karin le disparara una mirada sucia. "Ella es humana y canina.Es indigna de ti. "

"¡Basta!" Minato rugió la palabra. Tardó un segundo en conseguir su temperamento bajo control, a juzgar por su expresión.

"Yo sé lo que es. Leí el informe del consejo. ¡Es un perro!. Da unas palmaditas en su cabeza y luego dile que se busque otro hombre. "

Era un insulto deliberado y Sakura sintió sus garras deslizarse fuera de sus dedos. Quería golpear a Karin. Ella tiró del agarre de Sasuke como un gruñido de advertencia suave que emanó del fodo de su garganta. "Por lo menos él me quiere. Tu suenas de tipo patética, intentando obligar a un hombre a estar contigo. Agarra la idea, supuestamente superior. Puede ser que sea una unidad canina, pero tú eres la perra en esta habitación ".

Sasuke envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su control era lo suficientemente firme como para mantenerla en su lugar si intentaba atacar. Le molestó que se sintiera protector con la mujer cyborg. Ella apartó la atención de la mujer, cabreada porque él vería su expresión herida.

"No voy a permitirte luchar."

"¿Te atreves a insultarme?" Karin sonaba más cerca. "Luchemos por él, perro. Te pondré en tu lugar ".

Sakura giró la cabeza, miró a la mujer. Luchó contra la retención de su compañero, más que dispuesta para sacar sangre. Sasuke envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de ella, su control era comparable a bandas gruesas de acero. La levantó delante de él hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo y presionó los labios contra su oído.

"Sakura", canturreó, "cálmate. Ella está intentando provocarte ".

"Y está teniendo éxito. Dejadme luchar contra ella ".

Minato se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo, de espaldas a Sakura cuando se enfrentó a Karin. "Deja la cámara del consejo ahora, Karin. Es una orden. Viniste para crear problemas, pero no lo permitiré. Sasuke rechazó tu oferta. Vete ".

"No", escupió la mujer. "Vas a añadirlo a mi unidad familiar. Necesito su estatus ".

¿Qué diablos está pasando?.Sakura se contoneó para poder ver alrededor del alto cyborg en su camino, pero su compañero se negó a bajarla. Ella podría haber usado sus garras para desgarrar sus brazos y obligarlo a liberarla, pero no era una opción. Ella nunca podría lesionarlo.

"Ya veo." el tono Minato cambió a uno más suave. -"Lo entiendo completamente ".

"Sabía que lo harías." Una sonrisa satisfecha curvó los labios de la mujer cyborg. "Espero la actualización forma inmediata y puedes darle a ese perrito a alguien más que la cuide. No la quiero alrededor de Sasuke. No permito que mis hombres toquen a nadie más ".

El pánico se estableció en ella."¡NO!. Ella no puede tener a mi compañero. "Sakura renovó la lucha. " La mataré primero."

"¡Minato!" Sasuke sonaba igual de agitado. "No puedes aceptar esto. ¡Me niego! "

El hombre ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. "Admitiste haber leído los archivos de consejo y has mencionado que Sasuke reemplazara a Danzo en el consejo ".

"Me lo merezco. A Menma se le ha dado un estatus más alto y ahora tendré lo mismo que mi hermano. "

"Mereces algo" Minato estuvo de acuerdo. "Bien, Karin. Haremos esto aquí, frente a testigos. En el pasado has intentado utilizar nuestra conexión biológica para manipularme y salirte con la tuya. Eres el producto de un robo de mi cuerpo mientras estaba detenido en la Tierra. No me preguntaron si quería donar mi esperma para los experimentos que ellos crearon Incluso no habría conocido tu existencia si no fuera por las pruebas que realizamos para descubrir posibles defectos en los pactos de cría debido a nuestras desconocidas conexiones genéticas. Nunca seras mi hija en un sentido familiar ".

Sakura detuvo su intento de liberarse del agarre de Sasuke, al darse cuenta de que Minato no estaba de acuerdo con entregarlo a Karin. Ella se calmó lo suficiente como para seguir la conversación.

Minato continuó tras un silencio incómodo. "Ojalá te hubiera criado. Podrías haber resultado mejor pero es dudoso después de los errores que cometí con mi hijo. Tú siempre has querido lo qué le he dado, pero eso no le hizo una mejor persona. Sé exactamente lo cruel y calculadora que eres. Nunca olvidaré los informes que me enseñaron hace seis años, cuando se te permitió interrogar a un varón humano que fue capturado. Me provocó pesadillas y eso es difícil de hacer. Yo también he prestado atención a los informes médicos que fueron presentados por tus dos varones. Tú eres abusiva con ellos, sin embargo, no pueden presentar una queja o nunca le estaría permitido unirse a otra unidad familiar. Si intentan irse te vengarías afirmando que son indignos de otras mujeres ".

"No es cierto. No abuso mis hombres. "Karin no sonaba sincera, sin embargo. Su voz se rompió un poco.

"No me mientas," Minato exigió en un tono glacial. "Shikamaru interpuso una queja sobre tu estado mental, cuando te asignaron a su nave y él rechazó tus intentos de ganar estatus. Es entonces cuando miré más profundamente en tu vida. Cada vez que uno de los hombres de tú unidad familiar está en Konoha, ellos terminan en el Médico con diversas lesiones después de pasar tiempo contigo. Lo he dejado pasar, sin embargo, debido a nuestra asociación. Nunca más ".

"¿Qué significa eso?" Karin se alejó de Minato lo suficientemente hasta que casi chocó con una pared. Estaba inusualmente pálida. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Has ido demasiado lejos, Karin. Nunca te entregare voluntariamente a otro macho para que le atormentes. Y menos a uno que considero un amigo. También voy a asegurarme de que los dos hombres en tu núcleo familiar sean asignados a misiones que los mantengan lejos de tu alcance. Ya no estás autorizada a dejar el planeta ".

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Karin se tambaleó hasta que chocó con la pared.

"Quieres que te dé lo que mereces. Así será. "La frialdad en la voz de Minato dio a Sakura escalofríos. "No puedo liberar a tus hombres de tu núcleo familiar sin su permiso o el tuyo, pero tengo la autoridad para asignar vuestras misiones. Quizás trabajar en el mantenimiento de las murallas que rodean nuestra ciudad te enseñe algo de humildad. Negaré toda solicitud que hagas para unirte con otro hombre. También te ordeno que te realices una evaluación mental de inmediato. Tienes una hora para presentarse ante ellos o te llevaré por la fuerza ".

"¡Eres un desgraciado! "

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Me han llamado cosas peores."

"¡Tú me lo debes!"

"No." Minato pareció hundirse un poco. "Ninguno de nosotros pidió ser creado, pero intentamos ser lo mejor que podemos ser. Tu continua insistencia en una deuda porque llevas mi ADN robado es un insulto para a ambos y degradante para ti. Sal de mi vista o haré que te saquen por la fuerza. Haré que te arresten si te quedas ".

Sakura observó a la mujer salir de la habitación sin decir nada más. Sasuke la bajó por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Ella retractó sus garras y Minato se volvió para darles un ceño sombrío.

"Me disculpo por la interrupción."

"Eso es pura mala noticia ¿verdad? "

El cyborg alto se estremeció cuando él bajó la mirada a Sakura. "Eso es un eufemismo."

"No es culpa tuya, Minato." Sasuke mantuvo a Sakura en el círculo de sus brazos. "Debería estar contenta de tener una relación biológica, pero en vez de eso eligió utilizarlo como un medio para hacer demandas."

"¿Eres realmente su padre?" A Sakura le gustaba Minato pero detestaba a Karin.

"De ese tipo. Mi esperma se usó sin mi consentimiento cuando estaba en la Tierra y ella es uno de los resultados. Mi hijo es el otro. Aunque era consciente de su existencia. No supe de Karin hasta que ella ya había alcanzado la edad adulta ".

Sakura era consciente del mal que Kabuto y algunos de los otros líderes del proyecto podrían hacer. "Lo siento."

Él caminó alrededor de su escritorio. "Te pido disculpas porque ella intentaba perseguir a Sasuke porque él se unirá al consejo. Es el máximo estatus en Konoha. Mi hijo la tuvo después de unirse en un núcleo familiar con Tsunade. Asumiré que ella creía que yo estaría de acuerdo con su plan."Minato parecía ansioso por cambiar de tema. "Dime los nombres que deseas en tu lista de invitados para esta noche y voy a notificarles."

"Para que quede claro. Estoy eliminado de mis pactos de cría, ¿correcto? "Sasuke se tensó.

Minato sonrió. "Sí".

"Eso es un hecho. "Sakura gruñó. "Me haría daño que cualquier mujer tocara a mi compañero. Yo soy la única con la que hará los bebés ".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Yo sólo te quiero a ti, preciosa. "

.

.

.


	28. C27 * Epílogo P1

.

.

.

Ino miró a Sakura con expresión recelosa.

"Así que en realidad está pasando esta cosa del matrimonio, ¿eh? Itachi me dijo que se marca a los involucrados. Usan tinta magnética para mantener la forma de cualquier tatuaje que quieren hasta que la piel sana alrededor de él para que sea permanente. Como una especie de quemadura. "

Sakura se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ino. "Decidimos no tener marcas. Sasuke no quiere mi piel estropeada. No me vas a perder."

"Eso es un poco dulce, que él no te pida que hagas eso. He estado investigando algunos de sus diseños en los hombres casados. Ellos no son tan malos, pero que yo sepa, decían cosas que eran muy poco convincentes. Está escrito en algún lenguaje cyborg que es probablemente difícil de aprender. La escritura es bastante macarra. Me alegro de que no estés de acuerdo con esa costumbre. La cosa de pareja es lo suficientemente sólida sin tener el nombre de un tipo en tu cuerpo también."

"Ino, deja de ignorar lo que estoy tratando de decir."

Ella dio un paso atrás y cortó la comunicación."Soy una tercera rueda."

"Tú eres mi hermana."

"Tienes un compañero y es como una gran oferta ahora que él accedió a unirse al consejo. Itachi dijo que hablabais de tener hijos, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Hablamos acerca de cómo iniciar una familia, pero nada está escrito en piedra todavía. Me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con Sasuke antes de tomar el riesgo de añadir una camada a nuestra familia."

"¡Oh caramba! ¿De verdad crees que es posible? El hecho de que dos de nuestra línea tuvieran un par de bebés a la vez no quiere decir que nosotras también lo haremos, ¿verdad? "

"Sin duda es una buena posibilidad. Sus embarazos eran sanos y también lo eran los bebés."

"Mira lo bien que resultó para ellas. Se programaron los nacimientos justo antes de la gran evasión cyborgs de la Tierra, pensando que estarían en libertad también. Quizás desees esperar un poco para asegurarte de que estás segura aquí en Konoha antes de probar la teoría de tener un bebé o más a la vez. Es mucho más fácil escapar con sólo una pequeña unida a la cadera."

"Ino."

"Lo sé. Estoy siendo negativa y tú odias eso. Demándame por ser paranoica."

"Hablemos acerca de tus temores y yo trataré de resolver tus miedos."

"No tienes tiempo para eso. Tus invitados han llegado. Estás con ese hermoso vestido y tu novio va a romper la puerta pronto si no tiene tu culo ahí fuera casándote con él."

"Él puede esperar unos minutos. ¿Qué es lo realmente malo? ¿Crees que nunca me verás? Tú y Itachi fuisteis asignados al edificio de al lado. Apuesto a que si tenemos a los ordenadores dejando las ventanas totalmente claras, podríamos jugar charadas ya que estamos en las mismas plantas. El trabajo de Sasuke va a mantenerlo ocupado y vamos a pasar el rato juntas con frecuencia."

"No va a ser lo mismo que vivir contigo."

"¿Quieres mudarte a una de nuestras habitaciones?"

Ino sacudió la cabeza."No."

"Podrías vivir aquí con nosotros, si quieres. Sólo di la palabra."

"No. Aprecio eso, pero escucharos a vosotros dos tener sexo no suena divertido. Además, Itachi dejó malditamente claro que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto. Era como gritarle a una pared cuando traté de decirle por qué eso no era una buena idea. "

"¿Cómo va eso?"

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Sakura? Soy Kushina." llamó la mujer casada con Minato. "¿Estas lista ya?"

"Danos un par de minutos más." Sakura frunció el ceño a Ino y bajó la voz. "¿Estás bien viviendo con Itachi?"

"Él es exigente, agresivo y... caminó alrededor de nuestro piso con solo un par de pantalones cortos negros ajustados antes de que consiguiéramos estar listos para venir aquí a tu boda. Era totalmente un juego obvio para llamar mi atención y chica, lo hizo."

Las cejas de Sakura se alzaron por la sorpresa.

"Él tiene un cuerpo al que no deseo renunciar. Quiero decir, el infierno, que podría comérmelo. Se ve tan bueno. "

"Estás sola y él definitivamente está interesado en ti."

"Él no baila."

"Pregúntele si puede aprender. Estoy segura de que estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al baile por ti. Sasuke está realmente tratando de ser más abierto con sus emociones para mí y está haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que soy feliz. "

"Sasuke te ama."

"Da a Itachi una oportunidad de enamorarse de ti."

"Yo no quiero un compañero."

"Es algo bastante fantástico."

Ino miró el vestido de Sakura."Estás preciosa. Vamos a dar este espectáculo en el camino, hermana. Te voy a entregar a un compañero que no puede esperar el momento de tenerte, de cabo a rabo, en todas las formas posibles. No tengo duda de que vas a ser feliz y estar bien cuidada."

"Lo sé. Él es increíble. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz. "

"Caray. Te estás poniendo demasiado blanda aquí. Vamos a hacer esto oficial. Lo único que debería estar en tu mente es la luna de miel. Detén las veinte preguntas y ten un poco de fe en que puedo encontrar mi propia felicidad."

Ino se adelantó y la abrazó. "Te amo. Sé feliz y sé que voy a serlo también. Ese es mi regalo para ti. Te estoy liberando de estar velando siempre por mí. Sasuke es tu primera prioridad. Ese es mi regalo para tí. Ya no tendré que ser tu segunda y seguir todas sus órdenes locas mientras nos arrastras por el universo jugando a superhéroes deteniendo a los malos".

Sakura rió, abrazándola de nuevo."Está bien."

"Toma mi brazo y por favor, permíteme daros distancia. Siempre he querido hacer esto." bromeó Ino. "Puedes ser el dolor en el culo de Sasuke de aquí en adelante."

Sakura enganchó su brazo con el de Ino y se dirigió a la puerta. Su hermana abrió. Un pequeño grupo esperaba en el gran salón. El concejal Minato oficiaba la boda con su esposa a su lado humana. Itachi también estaba presente en su uniforme negro. Su enfoque se fijó en Sasuke, con su uniforme. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras la estudiaba de pies a cabeza.

"Sakura." dijo con voz ronca, dando un paso adelante para cumplir con el ritual. "Eres la visión perfecta de mis más grandes sueños."

"Es toda tuya. Buena suerte." dijo Ino y se rió entre dientes.

Ellas desvincularon sus brazos y Sakura se acercó a su compañero. Él apretó su mano en la suya, la atrajo a su lado y se volvió hacia Minato.

"Estamos listos".

Minato llevaba una túnica roja oficial.

"Comenzamos".

"Comenzamos." repitieron tanto Sasuke como Sakura.

Minato tomó sus manos entrelazadas con una de las suyas."Hoy represento al consejo como una sola entidad." anunció. "Sasuke y Sakura han obtenido permiso para unirse en una unidad familiar. Si alguien aquí protesta contra ese decreto, que dé un paso adelante para impugnarla."

Sasuke se rió entre dientes.

"Itachi no intentaría apartar a Sakura de mí y solo por eso sólo lo invité. Continúa. "

Minato sonrió. "Con sus bendiciones, el consejo ahora decreta la solidez de esta unión. No es necesario arrodillarse. Felicitaciones. " Soltó sus manos.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura de la cintura y la levantó en vilo para presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

"¿Eso es todo?" Susurró Ino. "¿No hay una aburrida monótona charla de siempre sobre la gravedad de la unión matrimonial? ¿No juran un montón de promesas ante los demás? "

"No." Itachi respondió en un tono suave. "Nos gusta mantenerlo sencillo."

"Chocante, pero fresco."

Kushina aplaudió.

"Me encantan las bodas. ¿Quién está listo para cortar el pastel y bailar? Incluso traje licores. Los cyborgs no saben nada acerca de cómo organizar una recepción de boda de la manera correcta, pero yo pensé que nos gustaría hacer esta al estilo de la Tierra, ya que sólo somos nosotros."

Ino se puso tensa."¿Música? ¿Licores? "

"¡Oh sí!" Kushina asintió vigorosamente, señalando en dirección de la cocina. "Confía en mí cuando te digo que las bodas cyborgs por lo regular son muy aburridas. Ellos comparten una cena y luego se van. De hecho, he preparado un pastel y Minato tuvo que mover algunos hilos para conseguir unas cuantas botellas de whisky. Yo quería champán pero no tenían ninguna."

Minato se encogió de hombros."Ella insistió en que la pareja necesita cortar el pastel y cada uno alimenta al otro con un pedazo de él. Ella dijo que necesitan bailar y vamos a tener que participar."

"¡Mierda!" murmuró Ino, mirando a Itachi con horror. "Tu no vas a beber o a bailar, ¿no?"

Se acercó más, mirando hacia ella de una manera que la hizo olvidarse de cómo respirar."Estoy dispuesto a hacer las dos cosas contigo."

El pánico la invadió. Él era demasiado atractivo, parecía demasiado bueno para cualquier mujer como para resistirse por mucho tiempo y un par de copas dejaría sus defensas bajas. Ino forzó el aire en sus pulmones.

"¡Genial!" mintió. "Pero llevo un calzado inadecuado para eso. Necesito acercarme a nuestro apartamento para conseguir unos de tacón mas bajo. "

Echó un vistazo a sus tacones altos."Sólo quítatelos."

"No." Ella avanzó hacia la puerta. "Vuelvo enseguida."

"Yo te acompañaré."

Ella le lanzó una mirada a Sakura y Sasuke, ambos todavía en un bloqueo de labios, ajenos a todo el mundo que les rodea.

"Se me permite caminar sin un cyborg junto a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Nadie me va a arrestar? "

"No. Eres miembro de nuestra sociedad y todo el mundo es consciente de que lo eres. Es seguro."

"Excelente. Quédate aquí y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta."- Ella enganchó el pulgar señalando hacia la pareja que aún seguían besándose. -"Asegúrate de que no se dan cuenta que no estoy."

Huyó antes de que él pudiera discutir y entró en el ascensor. Se cerró y ella se dejó caer contra la pared, al darse cuenta de que al final de la noche ella probablemente acabaría desnuda con Itachi si no hacía algo drástico.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a una vinculación con un cyborg. Itachi parecía interesado en una relación, pero él podría querer sólo sexo. La atracción con que luchaba cuando estaba cerca desató todas las alarmas de advertencia dentro de ella. Ella sintió que él era el único, que sería su caída de la forma que Sasuke había sido para Sakura.

Ino salió del ascensor en la planta baja y miró a su alrededor el vestíbulo vacío mientras cruzaba las puertas exteriores. El sol se había puesto y las calles estaban en su mayoría sin tráfico cuando se detuvo en la acera. Un vehículo se detuvo en el bordillo mientras ella tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y un cyborg femenino bajó del asiento del conductor.

Ella pasó a su lado y entró en el edificio.

"¡Mierda!" murmuró Ino, moviéndose antes de que ella le diera por pensar. Rodeó la máquina y abrió la puerta, mirando a los mandos. No estaba codificado con una tecla para la huella de la mano."Es una señal, ¿no?" Ella subió y tocó el botón del motor.

Arrancó y agarró el volante mientras presionaba su dedo pulgar hacia abajo para activarlo. Eso lo aceleró. Ninguna sirena sonó y nadie la persiguió mientras conducía hacia el límite de la ciudad donde Itachi la había traído esa mañana. Los guardias no esperaban cerca de las puertas para exigir que se detuviera. Un sistema automatizado pareció leer un vehículo acercándose y las puertas de metal se apartaron para permitirle conducir hacia afuera. No se detuvo hasta que aparcó junto a la nave de Itachi.

El Bar era la mayor lanzadera, un transporte con más motores que espacio de carga para el tránsito rápido entre planetas. No le llevó mucho tiempo caminar por la rampa extendida y dar rienda suelta a sus garras para forzar la apertura del panel de control y cortar los cables. Sólo tomó un par de conexiones para romper el bloqueo.

Ino se volvió, mirando hacia atrás a los altos muros y edificios bien iluminados de Konoha. Sakura pronto se daría cuenta de que había desaparecido. Sabía que era una cosa de mierda escaparse de su hermana en su noche de bodas, pero Sakura acabaría entendiéndola. Se conocían demasiado bien.Una parte de ella se debatía por regresar. Ella podría estar en problemas por robar una nave y la manipulación la lanzadera pero los cyborgs les debían unos cuantos favores, a su juicio. Fue la imagen de Itachi, que de repente surgió en su mente, por la que tomó su decisión. El recuerdo de sus bellos ojos le provocaba la tentación de volver corriendo a la fiesta y sus manos se morían de ganas de tocarlo por todas partes.

"Al diablo con eso." Ella giró y caminó dentro del vientre de la nave. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y selló las puertas, ordenando a la rampa subir.

Ella corrió hacia el centro de mando y sonrió al ver el anticuado sistema operativo. Fue programado para responder a los comandos de voz, era muy antigua para tener elementos de seguridad incorporados.

"¿Ordenador? Situación de emergencia. Riesgo inminente de implosión del planeta. Inicie motores. Esta es una situación de vida o muerte."

"Afirmativo." respondió el ordenador de a bordo.

Los motores vibraron bajo su culo cuando Ino se dejó caer en el asiento, tratando de alcanzar las correas para atarse en."Traza un curso a Titán. ¿Tiene eso en tu sistema cartográfico? "

"Afirmativo."

"¿Hay células de combustible suficiente para llegar allí?"

"Afirmativo."

"Inicia el recorrido ahora y… llévame a Titán."

Los propulsores del transbordador se activaron y el piloto automático se hizo cargo mientras la lanzadera se elevaba por encima del planeta, enviándola al espacio.

Una sensación de tristeza se apoderó de Ino pero ella la empujó hacia atrás.

"El regalo de la libertad va en ambos sentidos, Sakura." susurró. "Sé feliz. Voy a empezar una nueva vida y tener algunas aventuras más antes de pensar en sentar la cabeza. Me voy a comprar mis propias bebidas en ese bar."

Había pocas dudas en su mente de que Itachi querría su nave de vuelta. Eso la divertía, ponderando si estaría lo suficientemente enfadado para venir en pos de ella.

"Juega si te atreves, pobre cyborg despistado. No tienes ninguna oportunidad de rastrear a la mejor caza recompensas en el universo."

.

.

.


	29. C28 * Epílogo P2 *FIN*

.

.

.

Itachi estaba furioso mientras miraba a Sasuke.

"Ella robó el Bar."

Sakura se paró frente a él con los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor.

"Debí haber adivinado que Ino sacaría un truco como este." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó. "Con un vestido puesto, nada menos. ¡Ella nunca los usa! Debería haber sospechado que estaba tramando algo. "

Sasuke le volvió en sus brazos."Vamos a traerla de vuelta."

Sakura vaciló."No lo hagas."

"¿Qué?"Itachi respondió antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacerlo. "Ella me robó el trasbordador. Está ahí fuera sola. "

Sakura lo miró por encima del hombro."¿Tu lanzadera tiene combustible, alimentos y un sistema de armas activas?"

"Sí".

"Deja que se vaya."

Su demanda lo enfureció."No."

"Mi hermana, obviamente, no quiere quedarse aquí. No confía en los cyborgs y todo lo que siempre ha deseado era regresar a Titán. A ella le encanta ir allí." Su barbilla levantada y sus lágrimas desaparecieron. "Te voy a pagar por la lanzadera. De alguna manera, de algún modo, lo haré. Simplemente deja que se vaya." Ella volvió su atención a Sasuke. "¿Por favor? Yo quiero que sea feliz y forzarla a volver la haría desgraciada."

Sasuke frunció el ceño."Ella sabe la ubicación de Konoha. Eso la hace un riesgo para todos nosotros."

"Ella iba a morir sin pensarlo para protegerme. ¿De verdad crees que daría la ubicación de donde estoy si ella alguna vez es arrestada y el Gobierno de la Tierra descubre lo que es? Yo confié en ti desde el principio, y ahora te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. Ella nunca va a contar nada sobre los cyborgs o sobre este planeta. Estamos a salvo."

El asentimiento de Sasuke enfureció a Itachi.

"No estoy de acuerdo con ella."

"Es lógico. Son hermanas y yo creo que Ino nunca revelaria la información que tiene. Podría poner en peligro a Sakura. Ella no haría eso."

Itachi luchó contra el impulso de golpear a su amigo en la cara."Ella me robó la lanzadera."

"Tú se la robaste alguien." señaló Sakura. "Obviamente, fue encargada para su uso en la Tierra, a juzgar por el nombre de la misma. Dudo mucho que tú lo hayas llamado Bar. Piensa en ello como "el karma es una zorra" y llámalo empate."

Él echaba humo."No es relevante cómo llegué a tener mi nave."

Sakura se movió de los brazos de Sasuke y fulminó con la mirada a Itachi.

"Sólo estás cabreado porque mi hermana se alejó de ti. Ella es mi sangre y yo no estoy enfadada. Ojalá me hubiera dicho adiós, pero en el fondo, solo quiero que sea feliz. Eso significa dejarla ir. Ella es lista, es dura y tengo fe en que va a hacerlo bien. "

"Ella viajará a través de sectores de piratas para llegar a Titán." El pensamiento de que los humanos mutantes capturasen a Ino hizo correr la sangre fría de Itachi.

"¿Cuál es la velocidad máxima de la lanzadera? ¿Lo suficiente como para huir de ellos? "

Eso no alivió su miedo."Sí, pero..."

"Es buena a la hora de correr. De hecho, ella no está aquí por eso mismo. "

"¿Qué diablos va a hacer una vez que llegue a Titán?" Dio un paso hacia adelante y no retrocedió. "¿Quién va a cuidar de ella? Es muy peligroso para una mujer estar completamente sola en el espacio."

"Hemos sido cazarecompensas mucho tiempo. Mi hermana puede cuidarse sola. Ella no necesita un guardián."

Itachi fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada."Voy tras ella."

"Itachi." advirtió "Tal vez lo mejor es escuchar a Sakura."

Se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el ascensor. "Disfruta de tu luna de miel. Voy a recuperarla, a ella y también a mi lanzadera."

"No te lo agradecerá si la encuentras." gritó Sakura. "¡Ella se va a enfadar!"

"Bien. Eso hará que los dos lo estemos y así vamos a tener algo en común."

Itachi entró en el ascensor y selló las puertas ordenando que lo llevara al piso más bajo. Él localizaría a Ino y la haría...

Las imágenes pasaron por su mente, imágenes de él atándola a su litera y haciendo que pagara por cada momento que sufrió preocupándose por ella. Ardía su ira y lo mismo hizo su deseo de poner sus manos sobre ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

Él salió al exterior y entró en el edificio contiguo. Se puso en contacto Indra tan pronto como llegó a su habitación.

"Necesito un favor."

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Estás asignado al Bridden, ¿correcto? Vi que aparecías como el comandante cuando me salí de la misión."

"Si. ¿Y qué?"El cyborg parecía sospechar.

"Mi mujer me robó la lanzadera y dejó Konoha en ella." Odiaba admitir esos hechos. "Tengo que ir tras ella. ¿Me puedes añadir a la lista de la tripulación cuando salga mañana por la mañana? "

El silencio a través del enlace le irritaba cuando no hubo respuesta. "¿Por favor?"

"¿Dónde crees que se dirige?"

"Titán".

"Nosotros no vamos tan cerca de la Tierra en estas misiones de investigación. Nos han asignado para localizar modelos Akatsuki y buscar información que conduzca a cualquier avistamiento de ellos. "

"Habrá otras mujeres humanas hacia donde ella se dirige. Sé que tienes debilidad por ellas y no es ningún secreto que deseas encontrar una para ti. Espero que podamos superar al Bar antes de que llegue a ese sistema solar, pero vamos a pasar un montón de estaciones espaciales. Técnicamente estarás siguiendo órdenes y yo podré traerla de vuelta."

Largos segundos pasaron.

"Maldita sea. Bien. Me pondré en contacto con el equipo ahora. Coge una bolsa y dirígete a la lanzadera. He recibido un informe hace dos horas de que todas las reparaciones se han completado. Sé que el consejo no te ordenó ir tras ella ya que vienes a mí. Necesitamos haber desaparecido antes de que sepan lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? "

"Sería recomendable."

"Joder. No me digas más. Yo no quiero saberlo." Indra suspiró. "Hagamos esto. Qué diablos. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse."

"Gracias."

"Sólo recuerda que tu mejor amigo es el más nuevo miembro del consejo cuando regresemos y arrastren nuestros culos dentro de sus cámaras. Tú cargas con el muerto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Itachi apretó los dientes.

"De acuerdo. Voy a aceptar la plena responsabilidad."

Haría lo que fuera para ponerle las manos encima a Ino. Ella pagaría por el robo de su lanzadera y por bloquearle tan efectivamente de reclamarla como su mujer. Ella iba a aprender que él no aceptaría un "NO" por respuesta.

Echó un vistazo a su mano, imaginándose poniéndola sobre sus rodillas y azotándola por mal comportamiento. Su polla respondió creciendo incómodamente, congestionándose, y pronunció una maldición entre dientes cuando entró en su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias. Había sido demasiado considerado con sus sentimientos, pero no más.

¿Qué es lo ellos querían decir?Lo recordó mientras sellaba su bolsa de viaje.

"Empieza el juego. Voy a ir por ti y te haré arrepentirte por correr y huir de mi, Ino."

.

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

.


End file.
